Vengeance of a Brother
by MrSparky6277
Summary: How far can you run from your past? Can you ever actually escape it, or will it always come back to haunt you? Follow my OC, Ike, as he attempts to leave his past life with hopes to have a brighter future. Will he be able to do it? Or will past enemies and abandoned friends stop him from reaching his happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Alright so starting up my** **first story. WOOOO. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys and all that stuff. Remember that I'm not the best author, but I'm doing what I can. So without further stalling please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark and rainy night in Vale, but that was the way Ike liked it. There was a certain aspect to the rain that had always soothed him in a way, even with what was about to happen.

Ike was sitting next to his partner in a car heading towards their objective. At this point in time he was around sixteen years-old. He had medium length light blue hair that had white tips. His hair covered up his ears and the top part of his eyes, however you could still see his brilliantly blue eyes. He stood around 6' 1" and had a bit of an olive complexion, though nothing in his heritage should've given him this color. **(Side note: if you want to know with clothing wise as I see him look up Leonardo from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. I couldn't come up with good enough clothing by myself sorry. If you don't want to look it up then just use your imagination :). Remember if you do look it up it's just the clothes not the person himself. Anyways, back to the story.)** For weapons Ike uses two full tang arm blades the right one being named Ichor and the left named Nero. Ichor being slightly larger than Nero. Ichor is a red color with black trim that looks like cybernetic veins, while Nero is a light blue color with white streaks that look like veins running up an arm. **(Side note: props to anyone who can guess what saying in referring to here. P.S. It has to do with the names as well.)** When put together the two tangs can be bent backwards slightly to make a bow named Aeolus. The bow is a mix of black and white, which the color comes from the inside of Ichor and Nero being their respective colors. The arrows come from the quiver resting on his back. His semblance gives him the ability to jump extremely high in the air, which he appropriately named Hops.

As the car finally stopped in the alley the man sitting next to him said only two words. "We're here." Whenever lightning flashed Ike could see the features of his partner. The man had pitch black hair which was hidden by the fedora he always wore. He eyes were never see due to his sun glasses, however they were a deep hazel color. He wore a black trench coat with a white under shirt along with a pair of white pants. He had on a pair of black dress shoes to finish his black and white appearance. His weapons were nothing very special. Just a pair of automatic handguns with large blades at the end barrel of the guns. He never named them, because he never used the same weapons continuously.

The pair stepped out of the car and walked a few blocks until they finally arrive at the warehouse. There was nothing really special about the place, it simply looked abandoned. The windows were smashed, doors boarded up, and it looked extremely dirty. Ike looked over at his companion and simply nodded before taking one giant leap and landing on top of the warehouse.

The plan wasn't out of the ordinary. James, the other man, would sneak into the building and scope the place out until he eventually found the target. Once he did he would very simply walk up to the man, meaning to get caught by the guards, and begin talking with him. Ike would just wait patiently until he was given the signal.

-James's Position-

James was casually walking around the warehouse looking for an easy way in. The simply way would be to open up the front door and walk in, but if he did that he wouldn't get the chance to find out who the leader is. James walked around the building until he eventually saw an open window. Unfortunately it was about three stories up and he couldn't jump like Ike could. Realizing he was wasting precious time he started grabbing dumpsters and stacking them on top of one another. Looking at his precariously stacked tower, he figured it was good enough to suit his needs and began jumping from the wall of the warehouse and the makeshift tower until he reached the window.

He crawled through the window and landed as silently as one could after falling 30 feet, however he still made a small thud sound. Around the other side of the crates he was behind stood an unlucky guard who heard James land. The guard walked around the corner of the crates only to have his neck snapped by James who was hiding behind the corner. Looking down at the guard James saw that all of the guards were dressed similarly. Each one was wearing a black suit, red tie, a black hat, and aviators.

Deciding it was time to start looking around James climbed up the stack of crates he was behind, went into a prone position, and began to look around. Nobody looked very different from the person next to him. James silently cursed, but continued to look around until eventually he saw one of the men pointing to the others. He was a taller man standing around 6' 4" wearing the same suit as everyone else, except he had on a blue tie instead of the regular red one.

The voice of James's old friend rang through his head. "Remember people in charge love to point."

"Bingo," James whispered to himself as he stood up and ran over towards the leader.

-Ike's Position-

Ike was sitting in a crouched position looking down from one of the windows at the scene taking place. It only took minutes until he could see James crawl through a window and take cover behind a stack of crates. He watched as one of the finely dressed men walked around the side of the crate and have his head twisted backwards.

"Damn it James they said nothing lethal," Ike said to himself.

Ike keep watching as James found the target and sprinted towards him. The leader was startled by the sudden newcomer and ordered his men to surround James. The two seemed to be having a short conversation until James flipped off his hat, giving Ike the signal to jump.

Ike took one deep breath, readied his weapons, and jumped.

-In the Warehouse-

"You know kid your pretty dumb," was the first thing the leader of the little group said to James.

"I think you simply underestimate me," James replied as he took off his hat.

"What's that suppo," that was the only thing the he was able to say until Ike landed on the man.

The grunts formed a circle around the pair as their leader got up and walked to where he assumed he was safe. "You take 1 through 6 I'll take 7 through 12. Deal?" Ike whispered to his partner.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright remember nothing lethal, I saw that little stunt you pulled."

"They said..."

"I know what they said just don't kill anyone."

"I'll try my best," and with that the two ran off to attack their half of the circle.

Ike ran up to the three goons at 7. Using Ichor he blocked the first ones strike and pushed the sword out of his hand. He then spun and used the flat of Nero to slam the side of the man's head knocking him out cold. He then spun on the ball of his left foot hitting the temple of the second goon's head with his right foot. As the last goon approached, Ike ran towards him and slid between the mans legs sweeping his feet while he was at it. Ike then kicked the man's head knocking him out.

The set of men who were positioned at 8, 9, and 10 grouped together. Three of them charged all at once hoping to overpower Ike. Seeing this Ike waited until the last moment and jumped around 40 feet into the air. While the men were looking for where Ike went he came sailing back down landing on two of the men and throwing an elbow into the third's head. As the last six made a small circle around him, Ike could see James had dispatched 3 of the 6 groups, but was having trouble fighting the other three groups all together. While he was distracted one of the men ran up and sliced at Ike. Ike jumped backwards, but was still hit in the shoulder leaving a deep wound. Seeing that he had to end this fast Ike put Ichor and Nero together forming Aeolus. He then jumped backwards several feet, andwhile in the air he notched an lightning dust arrow and shot at the group of six. The arrow exploded stunning all of the men and making them incapable of fighting.

With only two groups left, Ike charged at the remaining six hoping to finish them off swiftly. Ike grabbed the back end of his bow and used it like a club, hitting two of the men on the head knocking them out. Ike then reformed Ichor and Nero again and held them like billy clubs. Two more men came onto both of his sides hoping to flank him. As they both swung at him he jumped into the air again and watched as the two men swung at each other knocking the other out cold. With only two left the blue eyed teen plummeted back towards the ground landing on one goon and hitting the other in the head with the blunt end of Nero. Satisfied with his work Ike looked back over to James seeing that James was fighting his last group.

Suddenly, a shot rang out in the massive warehouse. Looking over at the door to the warehouse Ike saw the leader of the group holding a semi automatic riffle with the barrel smoking. He shot James.

Things seem to start moving in slow motion. He could only watch as James fell to the ground as the life escaped his body. The goons around him smiled as is they had won in some way, but Ike knew for a fact that they hadn't. He wouldn't let them.

With an evil smile on his face the man lowered the gun and said to Ike, "I told him you were foolish to come here. Give my regards to your boss." After saying that the man ran out the door and away into the night.

Pure anger and hate ran through Ike's body. Something in his mind snapped. He could feel the hot blood rushing through his body. His pupils dilated and it seemed as is his eyes had changed color to a much darker blue. He no longer cared what he was told to do. Nobody in that warehouse would leave without being in a body bag. It seemed like someone else was in control of Ike's body almost as if he wasn't himself anymore. It almost felt like an out of body experience. For some reason he couldn't control himself anymore. He wasn't him.

Ike sprinted towards the last three men in the warehouse, who were visibly shaking. He impaled the first man with Ichor through the stomach. He then lifted the goon in the air and threw him at his comrades. While distracted by the flying corpse heading towards them, neither of the goons saw Ike jump back up into the air. Once the body hit the men Ike came back down to the ground landing in between the two men stabbing the one on the left in the heart with Ichor and the one on the right through the head with Nero.

Seeing nobody left standing Ike ran over to James's body hoping to spend a few final moments with him. However, by the time he got there James was already gone. Tears filled Ike's eyes as he slowly lifted James's body and walked out the front door. He set James down in front of the door and fired a fire arrow into the warehouse with hopes that the place would burn to the ground. He then picked James back up and dialed a number into his scroll.

A man with a gruff voice picked up the call with a simple, "Do you have the target?"

Ike responded by saying, "No he got away. I burned down the building. Everyone inside is dead."

"You did what? What did I say? Don't kill unless you have to."

"I don't care. They killed James I'm done with you and your organization. Keep the money from the job. I don't want it any more."

With that Ike hung up on the man hoping he wouldn't have to see him again. He took James's body to a hill they used to go to when they were children. He buried James there and had a small ceremony for him. As he walked away from the grave he saw a girl a bit younger than him in a red cloak kneeling in front of a grave. He wanted to comfort the girl, but decided to leave her in peace. There had been enough sorrow in Ike's life for one day. And a bit of confusion. The only thing Ike took to remember his companion were the two pistols James used and a pair of sunglasses leaving the fedora hanging off the grave stone.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I'll upload as soon as I as. BYE GUYS! :)**

**P.S. I'm about halfway through chapter two I'll update when I can**

**UPDATE: I read this chapter again and saw a bunch of mistakes which I have fixed. If anyone sees any grammar/spelling errors please pm me and let me know. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

**Alright so chapter two. YAY! I think I did a bit better one this one, just because I didn't rush it as much. And before I forget, I'll post as soon as I can, but there is no set schedule. Sorry :/ Anyways, It's 2 in the morning and the monster I drank is running out so I'm going to bed. Night everybody. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget to review, fav, and follow (Even though I'm still not a great author)**

**(Update) I've revamped the end of this chapter, because I felt it was a bit rushed.**

* * *

"How do I end up in these situations?" That was the only thing on Ike's mind as he was shooting arrows at a dust plane next to the big bad wolf's worst nightmare and the world's scariest math teacher. I suppose this doesn't make much sense unless I go back in time a bit.

-Streets of Vale minutes earlier-

It had been a few months since the incident at the warehouse as Ike called it. He had a rough time going through life after losing James. He had nobody to turn to, however he was able to pull through and leave his past behind him. Currently Ike was seventeen and looked almost no different other than he was about an inch taller and he was more muscular now.

Ike had just walked out of the Sunrise Cafe and was walking down the street with a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll in his hand. He was actually having a rather pleasant night, that was until a girl who looked like the girl reaper and some other guy came flying through the window of a dust shop.

As the girl stood up thing first thing he noticed was that she was holding a giant scythe. The girl spun her weapon around with a flourish, sticking in the ground and clicked off what looked like to be a pair of headphones. She looked vaguely familiar, but Ike couldn't remember where from.

Ike heard a man from inside the store say, "Well don't just stand there, get her!"

While Ike didn't recognize the man he did recognize the goons. Each dressed in a finely pressed suit, red tie, black hat, and a pair of aviators. The same men who helped kill James.

As soon as Ike saw the men something in his mind snapped again. Only this time he was in control of his body. His reflexes seemed to sharpen and the only thing he wanted to do was destroy these thieves. As the men charged red riding hood, Ike charged the men.

He pulled Aeolus off of his back while he dashed towards the group. Right before one of the men was about to shoot Red in the back Ike tackled the man to the group stabbing an arrow into his head. Ike rolled out of the tackle, pulling the arrow out along with him in time to see the ring leader climbing up a ladder of a building. The man wore a black bowler hat with a red trim on it. He also wore a white jacket and appeared to have orange hair, however the hat made it hard to see. Knowing he might miss his chance, Ike notched his arrow and fired at the man aiming right for the man's spine. The red head must've somehow known the arrow was heading towards him, because he turned while on the ladder and smacked the arrow out of the air with a cane in his hand. With a slight tip of his hat the man in the bowler called out, "Nice try, kid," and pointed the end of his cane at Ike. The enraged teen was slightly confused, until a firework like projectile fired out the end of the cane. Ike jumped up into the air in an attempt to avoid the explosion, but was still caught slightly.

Ike flew into the side of the building the robber had been climbing and hit it feet first leaving a rather large indent. He was able to grab onto the ledge of the building and pull himself up just in time to see the red reaper have another firework shot at her from the man in the bowler hat who was now standing inside of a bullhead. The girl prepared to be hit, but never was. An older woman with blond hair stood in front of Red and stopped the firework with some kind of shield.

"Hmm, I guess she's a Huntress." Thought the tang wielding teen.

The woman then swung her wand through the air sending purple projectiles towards the bullhead. Each projectile hit its mark shaking the plane vigorously and causing the orange haired man to stumble around. The thief went to the front of the ship he was in. Unwilling to let up, the blond Huntress then swung her wand again causing a dark cloud to form over the bullhead. She then brought her hand down sending ice spikes to fall from the cloud impaling the bullhead. A woman came back and took the place of where her counterpart was moments ago. Her face was concealed by the darkness, however Ike could still see that she had a red dress on and high heels. The woman threw a fireball at the Huntress, but it was easily blocked by the blond. Seeing that he needed to help Ike fired off multiple ice arrows at the airborne vehicle, however they did nothing as the world second scariest math teacher incinerated them before they even got close. The woman in the red dress then brought her hand up and the fragments of fire on the ground around the blond Huntress erupted into an exploded like a volcano nearly hitting the woman. Knowing that he was just wasting ammo, Ike separated Aeolus back into Ichor and Nero and charged at the end of the building.

While the fight raged on the blond Huntress collected shards of the blown up building making them into a spear like spire with a purple glow around each fragment. The Huntress shot the spire at the bullhead only for the ship to turn slightly deflecting all of the shards. The wand wielding Huntress then separated the spear into multiple spears in an attempt to hit the bullhead again, however the woman in the red dress burnt the shards into a crisp. Seeing that as his opening Ike jumped as high as he could off the building. He heard another explosion behind him and assumed his foe had tried the volcano trick again. He barely grabbed onto the ledge of the bullhead, and as he pulled himself up inside of it he was met with an evil smile from the fireball thrower who then kicked him in the face sending him falling down and into an alley, where he landed with a thud. Knocking him unconscious.

Ike finally woke up to the face of whom he assumed was Red herself. The only thing he really noticed was that she had giant silver eyes. "Heeeeeyyyyyyy! You're finally up!" Was the first thing that the girl said to him.

"Umm... Hi?"

"You need help up?" Red offered as she held out her hand.

"Ya I'd appreciate it." Ike took the girl's hand as she pulled him up from the ground.

"I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose."

"Ike Mers, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ike responded as he smiled at the girl. For some reason she gave off a comforting feel.

"Well anyways Glynda Goodwitch wanted to see us."

"Who?" Asked Ike

"The blond Huntress that helped us."

"Ohhhh, you the world's scariest math teacher."

Ruby giggled at the joke, and responded by saying, "Ya her."

-Inside some weird room-

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." Glynda sternly said to Ike and Ruby. Ike looked over at Ruby who looked like a kicked puppy. Despite the way Ruby looked Mrs. Goodwitch continued. "Both of you put yourselves and others in great danger."

In an attempt to defend Ike and herself Ruby called out. "They started it!"

"You know she's right we were only trying to help," Ike added.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home. With a pat on the back." This brightened Ruby up a little bit, but the only thing going through Ike's head was, "wait for it."

Glynda finished by saying, "And a slap on the wrist." After a brief pause she then slapped her ride crop against the table, earning a small cry from Ruby.

"That's what I was waiting for." Ike thought.

Glynda finished by saying, "But, there is someone here who'd like to meet you." She then moved out of the way to show a gray haired man, who wore glasses and a black coat. In his left hand he had a mug containing what Ike assumed was coffee and a plate of cookies in his other hand. The man looked at both Ruby and Ike, but turned his attention to Ruby.

"Ruby Rose," the man started. "You, have silver eyes." Ruby looked confused by the obvious statement and only got out a short umm, before the gray haired man cut her off by saying, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He then gestured his head towards the scroll the Glynda was holding. On the screen Ike could see Ruby and him fighting, however the jacket wearing man seemed to care more about her than him. However, this was disproven when the stranger said, "And you young man. What's your name?"

Ike was slightly caught off guard, because he paid little to no attention the entire time he was there, but he seemed to care now. "My name is Ike Mers."

"Well Ike, your actions are quite impressive as well."

"Thanks." Ike responded.

"So, I suppose I could ask you the exact same question that I asked Mrs. Rose."

"W-Well I learned at Signal Academy." Ruby barely squeaked out.

"Personal experience," was the only thing Ike said.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? And you simply learned to fight like this by yourself? I would like to learn far more about you Mr. Mers."

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby added.

"And yes I did," Ike calmly said. "And if I see something in it for me I'll be more than happy to tell you about myself."

At this the male glass wearer finally put down the plate of cookies. Ruby cautiously ate a cookie. After seeing that nothing happened she started to devastate the plate. Ike tried to eat one of the cookies, but Ruby simply slapped his hand away and gave him a look that said. "Try it again and you'll lose that hand."

"Alright I'm not trying that again." Ike thought to himself.

"It's just that I've only seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

Ruby nodded in agreement and tried to say something, but the only words that came out were. "Thash muh unkul." The man looked at the girl slightly scolding and slightly confused. Ruby swallowed the cookies she had in her mouth and repeated her sentence. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like hooooowwwwaaaahhhh."

Ruby then made more, what can only be assumed, ninja sounds, and karate chopped the air a few times before Ike put his hand over her mouth and said, "Yes Ruby I think he understands."

"Yes I do understand. So, what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The gray haired man asked responded.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Said Ruby.

"You want to slay monsters?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal. And then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught me to help people, so I thought 'I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Hunters and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really just, gahhhhh, ya know? Ruby said so fast that you could swear she never took a breath the entire time."

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man.

"You're Professor Ozpin."

"Hello." The man now identified as Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

Ike butted into the conversation by saying, "Wait like the headmaster of Beacon Professor Ozpin?"

"The one and only!" Ruby answered.

Ike was completely taken off guard by this, especially because he originally thought the man was just a police officer. While Ike was in his stunned state Ruby and Ozpin continued. "You want to come to my school?" Ozpin questioned.

"More than anything." Ozpin looked over to Mrs. Goodwitch as if to asked permission to accept Beacon, but the only response was a short, "Hmmph."

"Very well then. Welcome to Beacon Mrs. Rose."

"OHHHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I PROMISE YOU YOU WON'T REGRET THIS DECISION. YANG'S GOING TO BE SO…" And the rest Ruby said came out so fast it couldn't be understood.

"Yu're quite welcome Mrs. Rose. Professor Goodwitch will you please escort Mrs. Rose outside while I talk to Mr. Mers?"

Glynda didn't respond but simply lead Ruby outside the door. As soon as the door closed Ozpin looked at Ike, however it seemed like he was looking through him instead of at him. "And what about you Mr. Mers?"

Finally shaken from his entranced state Ike responded by saying, "What about me?"

"Would you like to attend Beacon as well?"

"I can't think of anything that'd make me happier."

"Very well, however we do need some information on you before we can accept you."

"Why do you need that?" Ike questioned.

"Well normally we have student transcripts or we can research students, however you have done quite well at being untraceable. So well that we can't find information on you."

"Well what do you want to know about me?"

"Let's start off easily. Where is your family?"

"They aren't around anymore, sir. My father worked in the black market, and was eventually killed there. My mother died from the grief that it brought on leaving me and my brother to fend for ourselves."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. Now where did you learn to fight how you can?"

"Like I said personal experience. My brother and I learned to fight at a young age to protect ourselves. Eventually we started working for a man named Victor who provided us enough money to live, but a lot of the work wasn't looked upon too gladly by the police. We did mostly mercenary work, but because we only worked for Victor I guess you can't really call it mercenary work."

"Can you be anymore specific than that?"

"I guess I could. We took down other people who were big in the black market. We took down bigger crime lords people like Junior, but some girl got to him before we could. I guess it was more like illegal bounty hunting."

"So, are you still affiliated with this group?"

"No, I left the group months ago. I realized that there wasn't a reason for me to stay anymore."

"What happened to your brother?"

That was the question Ike was hoping he wouldn't have to answer. While losing his parents did hurt Ike it was the loss of his brother that hit him the hardest. It could've been because he was the last bit of family Ike had left, or maybe because of how close the two were. All Ike knew was that losing his brother is what changed him the most. He had to fight back tears just talking about his brother.

"My brother died on one of the missions Victor sent us on. I'd prefer not to get too far into that topic, but that was the mission that I left afterwards."

His brother was a topic Ike never talked about. Very few people even know that he had a brother let alone knew about what had happened to him. The topic simply pained him too much to talk about.

"What was his name?"

"James." Yes, his partner was his brother. The person he hunted people down with, and the person who never left his side was his brother.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Mers. I'm sorry that I brought back bad memories. Welcome to Beacon. I look forward to seeing you harness the potential you have."

"Thank you sir." After Ike said this he got up and left the room. He was ready to be able to forget his past like he had tried to. He was excited to start his new life at Beacon. Little did he know, people don't give up grudges easily, and your past is a difficult thing to run from.

* * *

**So ya all that stuff from before. I'm tired and I'll start working on chapter three tomorrow. Hopefully work doesn't kill me, and hopefully I can get the next chapter up quickly. Night everybody :P**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Well I got this done much quicker than I thought. The next chapter might be a bit slower, because I just bought Watch Dogs. What an amazing game. In other news, I kinda changed my writing style near the end here. I've decided that I should be writing word for word what the cannon is so that will be switched but next chapter too. Finally, I have important news at the bottom AN so go ahead and check that out once you finish reading. So, don't forgot to review, fav, follow and all that other stuff.  
**

**I've been forgetting to add this I don't own RWBY simply my OC.**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ike watched on as Ruby's blond sister brought the poor girl in for what looked like more of a death grip instead of a hug. The sight brought a small smile to his face.

Ruby was able to squeak out, "Please stop." As the last bits of air escaped her lungs. Ruby had the most pitiful look on her face.

The blond let go of her sister and somewhat skipped back as she said, "But I'm so proud of you!"

It was at this point Ike decided to take a step back from the sisters and look around a bit. As he walked around the plane. A few people stood out from the rest. There was a taller boy with orange hair wearing armor and wielding a mace. It looked like the only thing combat wise working for him was his strength. He looked to his left and saw a blond, somewhat skinny boy leaning over a bucket. "I'm going to guess motion sickness. Poor kid," Ike thought to himself. He could also see a hyperactive girl talking the ear off of a boy with long black hair with a magenta strip in it. There was a raven haired girl reading a book in the corner, but he couldn't see what the title was. What surprised him was to see Pyrrha Nikos on the ship. He could also see Wiess Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee fortune. "Looks like this could be an interesting couple of years," Ike thought. He then turned his attention back to the sisters right as Ruby was saying something about normal knees and how she didn't want people thinking she was special.

"Anyways, what's wrong with being moved up a couple of years?" The blond sister asked.

"It's just that I don't really know anyone here other than you." Ruby answered.

"Well what about what's his name?"

"My name is Ike. Ike Mers." Ike said inserting himself into the conversation. He then held out his hand for Ruby's sister to take.

"Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you." Yang said ending her sentence with a wink and shaking Ike's hand.

Ike then turned his attention to the news reporter on the TV. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The woman said.

"Hey isn't that…" Ruby said before Ike finished her sentence by saying.

"The guy we meet the night we met? Ya that's him." Ike made a mental note to research the man later, because he was working with people who helped kill James.

A mug shot was displayed of Torchwick as the news broadcaster continued. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Ya I can help you with that. Last time he was seen he was flying away after his friend gave me a nice taste of her heels." Ike said a bit bitterly.

"Calm down there hot stuff, you'll get another chance at him." Yang said trying to calm the tang wielding teen down.

"Thank you, Cyril." Lisa said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."

"Those poor misguided Faunus," Ike thought. Lisa continued to talk, until the image of the news turned off and was replaced by a hologram of Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram started.

Yang asked, "Who's that?"

Ike started to answer by saying, "That's Prof…" But was cut off by the hologram saying, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh," was the only thing Yang said.

Glynda continued though. "You are amongst a privileged few, who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"

"Real humble," Ike whispered to Ruby. She responded with a quiet giggle.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." After saying that the hologram faded away to reveal an amazing sight of Vale.

"WOW!" Ruby yelled as she ran up to the window. Many other students, including Ike had the same thought as the approached the window to look outside. "Look, you can see Signal from here," Ruby pointed out.

"That's a training school. Kinda like training to come to Beacon." Yang whispered to Ike.

"Ya, I figured as much," Ike said back as he walked up next to Ruby. He had to admit, it was truly awe inspiring.

"I guess home isn't too far away after all!" Ruby continued.

"Beacon's our home now," Yang responded.

"She's right. We're gonna be here for a while. Or at least I hope so." Ike added.

Some pretty foul sounds could be heard for the blond haired boy Ike saw before. "I think the plane ride is finally getting to him," Ike commented.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang added.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted though! I wonder who we're gonna meet." Ruby questioned.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

"Yang be nice. Motion sickness is actually pretty common." Ike scolded.

"Yes mom." Yang said as she stuck out her tongue. Ike just rolled his eyes at this.

"OH YANG GROSS! YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOES!" Ruby called out.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrosss," the blond boy repeated over and over again.

"Get away get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ruby called out as she ran away.

Ike couldn't help but laugh at the activity of the three, until the poor boy got a bit too close for comfort. He then started running from the boy as fast as he could.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. Yang, Ruby, and Ike talked about whatever came to mind, which included weapons, music, personal hobbies, and other things of that sort.

Eventually the plane landed and students began piling out, the first of which was vomit boy, who kissed the ground a few times before running to the nearest trashcan to repeat his actions on the plane. Ruby, Yang, and Ike walked up to the front of the campus, and were amazed by what they saw. Beacon was huge to say the least. The walkway to the campus was beautifully decorated with flowers and land posts. As for the architecture, Beacon looked more like a castle with giant green lights in the tallest spire for which it was named for.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang commented as Ruby looked more preoccupied by something else. This something else would be weapons. Ruby looked like a kid in a candy shop as people began to walk by.

"OOH! OOH! GUYS LOOK! THAT KID HAS A COLLASPEABLE STAFF! AND SHE HAS A FIRE SWORD!" At this point Ruby seemed to float away in an entranced state until Yang and Ike grabbed onto her and pulled her back into reality.

"Easy there little sis. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us! Ohh, they're so cool!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Ya, your scythe is pretty BA." Ike added.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" As she said this Red pulled out her giant scythe. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." She finished her statement as she looked down a bit ashamed.

Yang reached over to pull Ruby's hood over her eyes, but Ike stopped her before she could. "Yang, what did I say about being mean." Ike said with a slightly scolding tone.

"Aww, your know fun." Yang replied as she crossed her arms and made a pouting face. "Anyways, why don't you try making some of your own friends, Ruby?"

"Why do I need friends when I have you?" Ruby replied.

"Well actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye." Yang seemed to say all of this in one breath as a group of people formed around her and they took off towards the school. As they left Ike was completely confused and Ruby seemed dizzy and begun to spin around asking questions like, "Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Where is our dorm? Do we have a dorm?" Ruby begun to go dangerously close to a luggage cart full of suitcases. Ruby finally said, "I don't know what I'm doing." As she began to fall.

"That won't end well," Ike thought. He acted quickly and caught Ruby right before she hit the cart. "And….. up you go." Ike said as he brought the 15 year-old back up to her feet.

"Thanks Ike." Ruby said as she shook herself out of her dazed state.

"Anytime Ruby." Ike had to admit Ruby was kind of cute when she was flustered. This thought was interrupted by a very upset white haired girl.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The girl asked as she stomped up to the pair.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby said slightly baffled.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" Ruby tried to help by pushing that cart over to the girl, but the icy girl quickly grabbed it from her and said, "Gimme that!" The girl then opened one of the cases and continued her lecture. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Ruby looked completely confused at this point, but the scolding only continued. "What are you brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The still unnamed girl yelled at Ruby as she shook a vial of Dust with a bit coming out after every shake. "Are you even listening to me!?" As the cloud of escaped Dust floated towards Ruby, Ike could tell it was acting just like pepper.

"Oh no." Ike said right as Ruby sneezed exploding the cloud of Dust, which caused Ruby and Ike to fall onto their backs.

"Unbelievable!" The girl yelled. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" At this point Ruby was looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby said in an attempt to defend herself.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practicing you know! We're here you learn to fight monsters! So, watch where you're going!"

Ruby finally snapped at this point and said, "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually." Said a voice from behind Ike. He turned around and instantly recognized the person. It was the girl he had saw on the ship, the one who had raven hair and was reading. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company."

"Schnee? Isn't that the biggest dust company in all of Remnant?"

"Yep." The raven haired girl said.

"Meaning you're…" Before Ike could finish the mystery girl cut him off.

"Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Finally someone notices me. Took you long enough." Wiess said.

"Ya but that's the same company that's famous for its sketchy business partners." Ike commented.

"And its controversial labor force." The girl with the bow said. Wiess tried to stick up for herself and for the company, but was left speechless. Weiss's babbling cause Ruby to let out a small giggle. Seeing that she had lost Wiess stormed off after saying, "Ugh."

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after her, but if ice princess heard her then she ignored Ruby.

"Hey, thanks for the…" Ike said as he turned to face the mystery girl, however she was already walking off. "Help," he said finishing off his sentence.

"I'm here for five minutes and this happens." Ruby said as she fell to the ground.

"Well at least you still have me." Ike said as he sat down next to her.

Ike heard someone walk up to them. When he looked up it was another familiar face, or at least figure, because last time he had saw him the boy was leaning over a trashcan.

"Hey." The boy said drawing the attention of both Ike and Ruby. The boy offered a hand for both Ike and Ruby. "I'm Jaune." The blond boy finished.

"Ruby."

"Ike."

Ruby and Ike both accepted one of his hands. Ruby was pulled up first, but when Ike went to pull himself up, he accidently pulled Jaune down to the ground.

"Opps, sorry Jaune." Ike said a bit sheepishly.

"It's ok." Ike then pushed himself off the ground and helped Jaune up.

"Thanks." The blond said.

"Anytime." Ike replied with a smile.

Ruby then giggled which caught the attention of Ike. "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the plane?"

* * *

**Alright so important news time. I'm going to add team LADS and team GNTS (Gents) to the story, however I don't know who the forth member for each should be. So who should I add to team LADS, which is Micheal, Ray, Gavin, and someone else (and Micheal and Sun will be different characters) and who should be on team GNTS along with Geoff, Jack, and Ryan? So, pm me your votes, but keep in mind I want people involved with achievement hunter, meaning no Burnie, Gus, Barb, or people like that, however people like Lindsey, Joel, Kerry, and Caleb are free game. So just pm me for a vote or whatever you want to call it. Important info number 2. I can't draw so if anyone wants to make a cover for me that'd be great and I'd be willing to throw in an OC of yours into the story, and maybe some other perks too. Well this was a very long AN so have a nice day everyone, I know I will, because I don't have to work today :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Welcome Wagon

**Well I'm done with Watch Dogs. I won't ruin the ending (it was good though). have to work today so that sucks. Oh well I have to make money some way until I get hired at Rooster Teeth (Like that will happen). Also, I think I gave myself a concussion coming up my stairs yesterday so that's not good. It's a long story on how it happened. I'll explain if you ask in a PM. So hopefully I don't actually have one. More important stuff will be in the bottom AN so here's chapter 4. Enjoy :D  
I don't own RWBY, like at all.  
**

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said defending himself as the trio walked along.

"He's right Ruby. He just happens to be the only person at Beacon who has it." Ike said helping Jaune.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-boy is just the first thing that came to mind."

"And what about if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey I was in that explosion too." Ike said.

"Ya, but you didn't cause it." Vomit-boy replied.

"Good point."

"Hey that was an accident!" Crater-face said defending herself.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said pointing towards himself. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it."

"Do they really?" Asked the youngest of the three.

"They will! Well I hope they will…"

"That means they don't," Ike said causing Ruby to giggle. Jaune looked like a kicked puppy at this point so Ike walked over to him and threw his arm around him. "Don't worry Jaune my boy, I'm sure you'll be fending off women with a stick."

"Thanks Ike." The blond said a bit peppier.

"Anytime, my friend."

The trio walked in silence until Ruby broke the silence by saying, "Sooooo, I have this." She then pulled out Crescent Rose, which caused both males to back up.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?"

"It's also a gun." The frosted haired teen whispered to Jaune. "Well I have these." Ike said as he flourished Ichor and Nero.

"Wow." Jaune said a bit stunned by his friend's weapons.

"Ya, they form together to make a bow." Ike said as he formed Aeolus.

"What do you have Jaune?" The girl in the red dress asked genuinely interested.

"Well I have this sword." Jaune said as he pulled out his sword.

"Oooooh," Ike and Ruby said together.

"Ya, I've got a shield too." Jaune said as his sword's sheath unfolded into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she tapped his shield, however this caused the shield to refold. This, in turn, surprised the uncoordinated teen who lost his grip on the shield and juggle it around while it unfolded and refolded, until he was finally able to get a hold of it.

"The shield gets smaller, so that when I'm done using it I can just put it away."

"Doesn't it still weigh the same though?" Ike asked.

"Ya, it does." Jaune replied a bit disheartened.

"Well I like it. Not many people have a respect for the classics nowadays."

"Ya, where'd you get it anyways?" Mr. Mers asked.

"Well it's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it in the war."

"Kinda sounds like an heirloom to me." Ruby added in.

"I guess it kinda is." The blond replied.

"I still like it." Ike said trying to cheer Jaune up succeeding just a bit.

"So why'd you help us out back in the courtyard anyways?" Ruby asked.

"Why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Ike asked.

"I don't know I was following you guys." Ruby answered.

"You think there's a directory, or maybe a food court?" Jaune asked which caused both Ruby and Ike to laugh a bit. "I'll just take that as a no."

The group walked on for a few minutes until eventually Ruby had an idea. "Hey Ike, can't you jump really high?" seeing where Ruby was going with this the rabbit like teen sprang up into the air and was able to catch a glimpse of a group of students walking into the assembly hall.

Ike landed somewhat gracefully and said, "I think we're meant to go to assembly hall. It's just around the corner." Ike then took the lead of the group, and the other two began following him.

"How'd you do that?" Jaune asked.

"It's my semblance."

"Your what?"

"My semblance. I'll explain it to you later."

"Alright then." Jaune said as they rounded the corner and entered the massive hall. The students had separated into left a right halves. With one obvious blond standing on the right side.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang yelled.

"Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said right before she left.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then Jaune. Let's go find a spot." Ike said as he moved to the left side of the hall.

"So did you and Ruby actually explode?" Jaune asked.

"Ya, you didn't see it?" Ike replied.

"No I only saw you two fall to the ground. So how'd it happen?"

"Well Ruby knocked over Wiess Schnee's luggage over, and that upset Wiess. So, after some yelling and whatnot Wiess shook a vial of dust in Ruby's face, which caused her to sneeze, which exploded the dust in our face."

"Oh, who's Wiess Schnee?"

As soon as Jaune said this Weiss yelled, "YOU!" from halfway across the room, but it still drew Ike's and Jaune's attention.

"That would be Wiess." Ike said.

"She looks…." Jaune said.

"Angry?" Ike said finishing his blond counterpart's sentence. "Ya she always looks that way."

"I was going to say beautiful, but angry is a better description."

Wiess then pointed at Jaune and said something. "I'm pretty sure ice princess over there just insulted you." Ike commented.

"Should we stop them?" Jaune asked.

"Nah they'll be fine. And here comes Ozpin anyways." The tang wielder said.

The headmaster cleared his throat into the microphone to silence everyone and then began. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today…" And that's the point where Ike decided that the speech had no real point, and tuned Professor Ozpin out. He became bored very quickly and began just thinking to himself.

"I wonder if I'll meet anyone else new here? Well there is still my teammates. Maybe I can be on a team with Jaune, Ruby, and Yang. I highly doubt that'll happen though, because look how many people are here. I guess there's always a chance. I'm kinda surprised Jaune made it in. No offense, but he's pretty clumsy and doesn't have a ranged weapon at all. Maybe he's more of a defensive guy." Ike then looked over at Jaune who was listening to the end Ozpin's speech. Hanging onto every word the man said. "Nahh, he's not big enough to be a defensive person. I guess I'll learn more about him later. I'm going to guess Yang has some kind of hidden weapon somewhere, and I've already seen Ruby in action. Ya know when I come to think about it Ruby's kinda cute. The way she-" Ike's train of thought was then cut off by Jaune talking.

"Well that was kind of… weird."

"What was?" the teen with blue hair asked.

"The speech! Didn't you hear him!"

"Oh Monty no! He said something about traveling here and I got bored. I'm sure it was just something about potential and knowledge."

"No it wa-well I guess it actually was." The blond said slightly surprised by his friend's guess. "Did you at least hear what Professor Goodwitch said?" Jaune's answer was a simply shake of the head. "You're unbelievable. We're sleeping in the ballroom tonight, and initiation begins tomorrow."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I have you then." Ike said throwing his arm around Jaune's shoulder. "Let's go get some good spots."

As Ike and Jaune walked by the sisters and an unpleasant heiress, Jaune leaned in and said to Weiss, "I'm a natural blond you know."

Weiss simply face palmed and shook her head. Ike decided to help his blond friend by dragging him away, despite Jaune's protests.

"Aww come on I could've had her."

"Jaune, I'm going to put this very simply. If she gets the chance to fight you, she'll kill you." Ike then pulled Jaune into the ballroom, where they went to get changed.

_-Later-_

"Oh you are NOT wearing that." Ike protested as Jaune stepped out of the changing room in footy pajamas.

"What? They're comfortable." Jaune replied

"Ya, they'll also get you made fun of and tormented for a long time. Here put these on." Ike tossed Jaune a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Ike himself was wearing a pair of comfortable shorts.

"I guess these do look a bit less… What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Childlike? Stupid?"

"Ridiculous?" A boy said from behind Jaune. Ike looked over and noticed he was the boy with the magenta stripe in his hair he had seen on the plane. The tang wielder also noticed the boy's eyes were the same color as his hair.

"Ya thanks…"

"Ren. My name is Lie Ren. It's nice to meet you.

"I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you too."

"Ike Mers. I'm guessing you're a first year too."

"Yes I am." Ren said as the three walked out of the changing rooms.

"So did you come here alone or do you have friends from before you came here?" The blond boy asked.

"Well I do have my friend…"

"NORA!" The bubbly orange haired girl Ike had saw early yelled out.

Ike then leaned into Ren and whispered, "I'm guessing that's Nora."

"Yes, yes it is." The magenta eyed teen whispered back.

"So, what are your names?" Nora asked.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune then stuck out his hand for Nora to shake, which he soon regretted as she shook his entire body as she accepted his hand.

"I'm Ike. I think I'll skip the handshake though."

"Alright then." The only girl in the group said with a giant grin on her face.

"Well, have fun with these two Jaune. I'm going to go find Ruby and Yang." Ike then took off leaving only a cloud of dust before Jaune could say anything.

"Who's Yang and Ruby?" Nora asked.

_-In the Ballroom-_

"It's like a big slumber party!" Ike heard Yang yell out in the middle of the relatively quiet room.

"Well they're easier to find than I thought." Ike said mentally. He then walked up to the two girls.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby commented as she wrote.

"I know I do." Yang said seductively as she looked around at some of the guys in the room, until she stopped on Ike and purred. "Hey there hot stuff."

"Hey guys." Ike said as he threw down his stuff and laid out his sleeping bag.

Yang then looked over to Jaune, "I would've thought he would wear footy pajamas or something dumb like that."

"He really owes me one." Ike thought to himself.

"So what're you up to Ruby?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Just writing a letter back to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww that's soooooo cuuuutttteee!" Yang said mocking her sister.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled as she threw a pillow into Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Hey!" Ike said slightly offended.

"I mean friends from Signal."

"Ya, well I didn't get to take my sister here."

"Hey! That was just luck." The youngest girl in the school protested.

"Ruby you have friends. What about Jaune. He's…. nice." Yang said trying to make Ruby feel better. "See that's plus one friend, and a 100 percent increase. And there's Ike so 200 percent."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby said as she rolled onto her back.

"100 is still good." Ike said a bit disheartened.

"Aww Rubes. You just have one friend and one enemy." Yang said still peppy. Until her sister threw another pillow in her face that is. Yang pressed onwards though. "It's only been one day. Trust me, you have friends all around you. You just haven't meet them yet."

The three then heard a match be struck and a bright light coming from a girl sitting next to a pillar. It was the girl that had shut up Weiss earlier. "That girl…" Ruby half whispered.

"You know her?" The blond sister asked.

"Simply put she shut Weiss up." The boy with frosted tips said.

"She left before I could say anything." Ruby added.

"Well now's your chance!" Picking up on Yang's idea, Ike helped in dragging Ruby over to the girl reading a book.

"HEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOO!" Yang bellowed. "I believe you two may know each other."

The girl with the bow lowered her book slightly and asked, "Aren't you two the ones who exploded?"

"Great that's what I'm known for." Ike thought.

"Uhh ya. I'm Ruby, but you can call me crater… Just call me Ruby."

"I'm Ike and it seems that my work here is done so… bye." Ike then walked back to his sleeping bag and got ready to go to sleep. He could still hear the sisters talking but it wasn't loud enough for him to make out their words. He was almost asleep when he heard the sounds of two sisters fighting and a stuck up heiress yelling.

"Do they ever shut up?" Ike said as he covered his ears with his pillow.

"It doesn't seem like they do." A teenage girl said next to him. He rolled over and saw Pyrrha next to him.

"Oh… Hi." The half-asleep boy said.

"Hello. I'm Pyrrha."

"Ya I kind of already knew that. I'm Ike by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ike."

"You too. So why are you over here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The red headed girl said a bit upset.

"No I didn't mean it like that. It's fine that you're here, just why pick me?"

"Well, you had the same look I had when I heard those two." She then gestured over towards Weiss and Yang. "Plus you looked easy to talk to."

"Well thanks I guess."

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"So what do you think initiation will be like?" Ike asked.

"Well probably something with being dropped into the woods and having to work our way back home."

"Ehh sounds like something they'd do."

"So, do you have any plans for teams?" The Spartan asked.

"Not really. I was just going to let the chips fall where they may."

"That was my plan too." As soon as she said that the black haired girl blew out her candle.

"Well I guess that's our cue to go to sleep." Ike said.

"I guess so. Goodnight Ike."

"Night Pyrrha. Hopefully we end up on the same team tomorrow." Ike then closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Until Nora said something.

"GOODNIGHT IKE! WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

"My god." Ike said to himself. "NIGHT NORA." Pyrrha giggled a little and went back to sleep. Ike felt Ruby and Yang finally lay down.

"Night you too." Ike whispered.

"Goodnight Ike." They said simultaneously. Ike was soon rewarded with sleep.

**Alright first thing's first, I was originally going to make this Ike x Ruby, but after writing that Pyrrha bit I'm not s sure, so vote for who you choose by PMing me. There was so I just don't remember. Oh ya! Alright so I want to connect the two teams (RWBY and JNPR) in some way, but I don't quite know how to. I have a few ideas, but I don't think they're that good. So PM me or write in a review if you have any ideas. I don't want to make them a clan, because that's kinda over killed, however my best idea is somewhat like that. Well that about does it, remember I'm always accepting OC ideas for any villains (Victors higher ups or something like that I don't really care.) Also, I'm still accepting any ideas for team LADS/GNTS. Finally, don't forget to review, fav, and follow it all helps me and makes me feel good about myself, also if you don't review and critique my writing (KEY WORD CRITIQUE NOT BASH) I won't get better. BYE :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning to Walk

**Hey everyone! How are ya? I've been pretty good. Sorry this one took so long to get out, I just got kinda swamped between soccer, work, and sleep, but here's chapter 5. I'll probably have important stuff at the bottom so make sure to read that. Other than that enjoy, and don't forget to fav and all that other stuff!**

**I don't own RWBY. Not yet at least ;D**

* * *

"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!" Nora yelled. Ike opened his eyes extremely fast as soon as he heard he yell. He looked around him to find that Ruby and Pyrrha were already away and probably off changing, while Yang was still fast asleep snoring as loud as a speed boat. Somehow a few other students were still asleep, but Nora had managed to wake up Ren as well. Ike walked over to the pair of students, even though Ren looked like he'd rather still be asleep. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning!" Nora sang. "Oh, hi Ike." She said as she waved.

"Nora, that was the rudest awakening I've ever had." Ike said half scolding.

"You're telling me." Ren said sleepily.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited! Can you believe that we've been at Beacon…" the orange haired girl continued as Ike inched closer to the eastern boy.

"Good luck with her." The blue haired boy whispered to Ren.

"Thanks." He replied as Ike walked back over to Yang.

"Now how can I get her awake?" Ike said to himself as he stood over Yang. At first he tried to just shake her awake, but that did absolutely nothing. He then tried calling her name, which gave the same effect. It was around that time frustration kicked in. Ike attempted rolling the girl, throwing pillows at her, and just about everything you can imagine. Ruby finally walked back into the ballroom to see Ike jumping on top of her sister in an attempt to wake her up.

"Won't wake up huh?" Ruby asked her friend.

"How do you get her up?" He asked.

"Like this." Red skipped over to her sister and leaned into her ear. Ruby then whispered, "Yang, I'm taking the last piece of pizza. Okay?" into Yang's ear. The reaction was almost immediate.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yang yelled as she sprung awake and tackled her sister.

"Ike… Help," Ruby choked out as her sister pinned her down. Ike ran up to the sisters ready to pull Yang of, however as soon as he got close, Yang turned around and hit him with a hard right jab.

The blue haired teen could see stars as he asked. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" He eventually shook the stars out of his eyes and had an idea. He formed Aeolus and pulled out a lightning arrow not a very strong one, but enough to paralyze Yang. He fired the arrow into Yang's back, which caused her to fall like a tree. Ike then jogged up to Ruby to help her up.

"You ok?" He asked as he extended his hand.

"Ya thanks. Is she gonna be ok?" Red asked.

"Probably. It wasn't a very strong arrow." Ike said as he pulled Ruby to her feet. However, he forgot how light the girl was and pulled a bit too hard send the girl into the older boy. This resulted in the boy laying on his back and the girl on top of him. They're faces extremely close to each other. As Ike stared into her silver eyes, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. They stayed like this for a moment, then realized they situation they were in causing both of then to blush. Ruby then got back up to her feet and brushed herself off.

"So… um… ya," Ruby stammered.

"Breakfast?" The tang wielder asked.

"Yes breakfast!" The pair then walked to the cafeteria leaving Yang to recover to being shocked.

Ike and Ruby sat down at an empty table. Ike decided to eat light and only picked up a couple pieces of toast. Ruby on the other hand had taken all the cookies she could get her hands on at an alarming pace. "Ruby, don't you think that you should slow down or something?"

"Thaff, Mi me mine." Was her reply.

"I'm going to assume that means no." Ike said as he popped a piece of toast into his mouth. Across the cafeteria Ike could see Nora sitting next to Ren as he demolished her pancakes. He could hear her say something about teams and bribing Ozpin. "So anyways, have you put any thought into your team?" Ruby was about to say something with cookies still in her mouth, but her blue eyed friend stopped her. "Please, swallow before you talk."

Red finally managed to swallow all of her cookies and answered Ike's question. "No I guess I haven't I was just hoping to be able to stay with Yang."

"Well I was thinking that you and I could be a good pair. I mean we did well fighting Roman's goons."

"Ya, I guess you're right. So me, you, Yang, and then someone else. Sounds like a winning combination to me."

It was at this point Yang sat down next you Ike. "Hey there pal." She said through gritted teeth and all but spat out the word pal.

"Oh, umm… H-hey Y-Y-Yang. H-how you f-feeling?" The tang wielder asked praying to Monty that he wouldn't be eating through a straw to start off the semester.

"Pretty good. Ya know all that electricity is really relaxing." Yang said as flames began to lick the tips of her hair.

Ruby could see how nervous Ike was as he forced out a small laugh. She decided to help him by saying, "Relax Yang. You were about to kill me."

"Fine." Yang said as she crossed her arms. The blond then lend over to Ike and whispered. "Don't think this is over though." Ike was happy that Ruby had at least bought him enough time to write a will.

"Well this has been fun and all but…" Ike said as he ate his last bit of toast. "I have to go get geared up so… BYE!" He then left as quickly as possible, to avoid Yang mostly, leaving both Yang and Ruby a bit dazed.

Ike walked into the locker room and noticed not many people were there. He could see Nora and Ren together as usual. Weiss was talking to Pyrrha. "Poor Pyrrha." Ike thought. And then there was Jaune, who looked more lost than a 4 year-old alone in the middle of Vale. He was muttering someone about his locker number and how it was too high.

"Let's see here locker number 247. Ah ha, here you are. Alright, 21, 7, 35, and open!" Ike said to himself as he attempted to pull open his locker. It didn't budge though. "What the?! 21, 7, 35. That's right!" After trying to open his locker several more times the blue haired teen got upset and used a pick of force to open his locker. Ike walked up to the locker and shoulder checked it opening it up. He then grabbed what little armor he worn, but he still had Aeolus on him. He never went anywhere without it. Unfortunately this also got a Spartan and an heiress's attention.

"What are you doing, you dolt!" Weiss half asked half yelled.

"Well, I kept putting in my combination, but the locker wouldn't open, so I hit it a bit."

"Are you sure you put your combination in correctly?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ya, its 21, 7, 35." The male of the trio responded.

"Ike, you combination is 21, 7, 45. Not 35." Pyrrha said mater of factly.

"Wait, what!?" Ike looked down at his paper again and Pyrrha was right. "Ugh, now I need to get Ozpin to replace my locker." He said as he sank down to the ground.

"I'm sure Professor Ozpin will be more than happy to get yours repaired." Pyrrha said comfortingly.

"As if." The heiress said to herself. "So, Pyrrha have you put any thought into who your teammates will be? I'm sure everyone will want to have such a strong and well known individual such as yourself on their team."

"I was really just going to let the chips fall where they may and hope for the best." Pyrrha responded.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said in hopes to win over a partner.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha responded.

"Oh Pyrrha, if only you knew what you just agreed on." Ike thought to himself. Weiss began making some evil looking poses as a thunder cloud appeared behind her. "Well time to have some fun."

"Well what about me Weiss." Ike said trying to look innocent.

"Pfft, as if. Why would I want someone who couldn't even find their own locker on my team?"

"Well that backfired." The blue haired teen thought to himself.

"Well I was perfectly capable of finding my own locker." Ike could hear Jaune say behind him.

"Oh Monty." Ike said to nobody in particular.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" the smooth talker said to Weiss as he separated Pyrrha and Ike from the heiress.

"You again?" Weiss asked mockingly.

Pyrrha then took this as her chance to put herself in the conversation. "Nice to meet you, Jaune." She said.

"Ya, Ya," Jaune replied paying the four time tournament winner no mind. "So Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me earlier." He said while flexing his bicep.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Ike and Weiss said at the same time, only Weiss said it loud enough for Jaune to hear.

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed." The young blond said, still acting overly confident. "So, I've been hearing rumors about teaaaammmmmssss." He said as he somewhat sang the last bit. "I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What da ya say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each." The Spartan said correcting the clumsy swordsman.

"You don't say." Jaune said with a hint of aggravation. He then slide over to Pyrrha and said, "Well hot stuff, play your cards right, and maybe you could join up on the winning team."

Weiss then appeared between the two, confusing Ike a bit, and said, "Jaune is it? Do you have any clue who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest snow angle." He replied. As soon as Jaune said snow angle he decided it would be best to leave before he witnessed Jaune's murder. He could literally see the headline. "Beacon Boy Murdered by Stuck up Heiress." It read. He then walked over to his favorite pair of opposites. Ren and Nora. Along the way though he could see a pair of male students bickering about something. Then one who was obviously angry wore a pair of glasses and had short hair. The person on the other side of the tongue lashing had medium length hair that was extremely messy and an abnormally large nose. Ike could hear the beat down from where he stood.

"Gavin you idiot! How do you forget to buy ammo! What was the first thing I told you before we left?!" The teen in the glasses yelled.

"But Micoo." Gavin said as he looked like the saddest sight ever.

"Don't call me Micoo! Monty, how did you even get to this school?" Micoo said.

"Luck?"

"I guess. Here you can have some of my bullets. Just pay me back sometime." Micoo said as he tossed Gavin some bullets.

"Thanks boi!" Gavin said as he looked happier than a kid in a chocolate factory. The fake awesome kind, not the terrible real ones.

"Anytime boi. Team Nice Dynamite is here and everyone is gonna know it!"

"We sure are Michael!" Gavin said as the two left the locker room.

"That probably isn't that last I've seen from them." Ike said to himself. "Oh hey Ren. Hi Nora. What's up?"

"We're coming up with a plan so that we can be one the same team together. But not together-together." Nora replied.

"She's coming up with a plan. I'm checking my Jade Dragons."

"Well what's the plan so far?" The ex-mercenary said.

"Well we're gonna make sloth noises so we knows where the other one is." The hyperactive girl said.

"Do sloths make a lot of noise?" Ike asked.

"No." The eastern boy said.

"I guess that's why it's perfect." The tang wielder said.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Nora roared. Ike then heard the unmistakable sound of Jaune scream.

"Well looks like Jaune finally struck out, so I have to go help him. Bye guys"

"BYE IKE." Nora bellowed.

"Farewell." Ren said stoically.

On his way over to Jaune Professor Goodwitch came over the loud speaker and said something about reporting to Beacon Cliff. Ike came over in time to see Pyrrha pull her spear out of Jaune's hoodie. The same spear that was pinning him to a wall.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Ruby asked as she walked up to Jaune.

"What gave you that thought?" Ike asked sarcastically. "Was it Weiss shooting him down, or being pinned to a wall?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said a bit depressingly as Ruby picked him up off the floor.

"Snow angle probably wasn't the best start." The older sister said. Jaune slung one arm over Ruby and the other over Ike as they walked him out the locker room. Ruby also finished the conversation by saying, "Come on Jaune. Let's go."

They eventually reached Beacon Cliff with Jaune beginning to walk on his own two feet halfway there. They stood on the pads the Ozpin had directed them too and waited for something to happen. Ike could see a few other new faces down the line. There was another boy wearing glasses who looked a bit Hispanic, a girl looking happily at Michael, the ginger haired boy from the plane, a guy with an insane mustache, another guy with a big beard talking to a guy with medium length hair, who was saying something about walking to a place called Mordor, and finally at the end a teen staring creepily at a picture of a cow. "Well then, they look…. Interesting." Ike thought.

Seeing that everyone had arrived Ozpin began his speech, but yet again Ike didn't pay attention. That is until Professor Goodwitch said something about teams. "Let us put an end to this confusion. You will be assigned teammates, today." Ruby gave out a small cry.

Ozpin picked up where Glynda left off. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, and maybe longer still. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with." Ruby let out another cry. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years." This seemed to completely shatter Ruby's world. "Once you land make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin then said more things about opposition, but Ike had zoned back out. He did hear Professor Ozpin say that he needed to find a temple with relics in it, take one, and then return to the top of the cliff.

"Alright Ike, you have your mission. Hit the ground, run fast, find Ruby, and kill anything that tries to stop you from doing that."

**So, I'll try to make the whole emerald forest into one chapter, but it might take a little while to upload. I'm still willing to accept any villain OC's you guys have. I still need a better cover photo if you have any ideas, even if it's just a different picture. Finally I'm still unsure about how to combine the two teams, so I'd love some suggestions about that as well. Other than that don't be afraid to PM me with any questions, or if you just wanna talk a bit. I love talking to you guys. Oh, and also this story will stay Ike x Ruby, because I had no votes for this story to be Ike x Pyrrha. So I hope you guys have a good weekend and I'll see you later. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: In the Forest

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all well. Sorry this one took a bit long to get out, but it's my longest chapter to date. It's 4,197 words without these author's notes. also, if you see something in parentheses then it's a mini author's note. Anyways, more important stuff at the bottom so make sure you read that. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own RWBY, which sucks. Not owning RWBY that is.**

* * *

Ike heard a metallic click come from under him, and then he was launched into the air.

"Alright Ike. Think. Think! How to land without dying?" The blue haired boy thought. Jaune then flew past him tumbling through the air. "Alright don't be like Jaune. Be better than Jaune. Ah ha! I got it!" Ike formed Aeolus and notched a fire arrow as well as an ice one. He shot the fire arrow first shooting below him but leading himself. He then took aim with the ice arrow and fired causing the two arrows to collide in the air making a short slide for him. He landed on the slide feet first which projected all of his momentum forward. "Alright that's part one. Time for part two, which was…." He couldn't think of a part two. "Improvise." The tree's started getting closer and closer but Ike still had no clue how to land. "Oh man. I'm gonna be like Jaune. Dead before I even start."

Then an idea suddenly struck him, however before he could put it into action a student had a plan of her own. Ruby suddenly grabbed onto her tang wielding friend before he could object. Her scythe collided with a tree spinning both of them around and slowing them down, but during the spinning Ike lost his grip and was sent sailing into the forest until he hit a tree. He could hear Ruby call out his name. "Well at least somebody cares." He thought. He smashed into a few trees which eventually caused him to stop, however it did hurt quite a bit. "Well I guess that was a successful landing." He said to himself. It was successful, until he looked down from the tree he was in. Through all the noise he caused he managed to attract three Ursi. "Only one way to solve this." He said to himself, before jumping out of the tree with an ice arrow notched.

Ike flipped while in the air, which gave him a perfect shot at one of the Ursi. He released the arrow and it hit right where he wanted. The feet. The Ursa was immobilized for the time being evening out the odds just a bit. He then separated the weapon back into Nero and Ichor. He landed in between the other two Ursa giving him and idea. The Ursa on his right charged at him, which he then jumped over and landed on the beast's shoulders. The second one swung at Ike. Right before it hit him he jumped back off allowing the Ursa to slam its claw into the other's head caving in its skull and easily killing it. Ike landed, but wasn't given a breather as the previously immobilized Ursa finally broke free and changed. It prepared to hit Ike, but as it swung the Hunter-in-training jumped back and slashed Ichor at its paw, which broke halfway through chopping it off. Ike then swung Nero at the same paw as the beast pulled it back, which severed it. The Grimm recoiled in pain and Ike saw his opening. He charged forward as the Ursa was losing blood at an alarming pace. He then jumped and aimed both of his weapons at his foe's head. He made one major flaw however. He forgot about the other Ursa. As he flew through the air he was hit on his right side by a powerful strike. This sent him back into the ground and caused a giant crater. The Ursa that had smacked him down was looming over him knowing full well how injured Ike was. Ike had dislocated his right shoulder at impact and broke his right tibia (Which is the shin bone) as he demolished the ground. The Grimm was almost teasing Ike, which was a fatal flaw. Ike pulled out one of the pistols James used one the night he died and fired. The bullet traveled directly into the Ursa's eye and stopped inside the brain, killing the beast. As the Grimm collapsed Ike pulled out a flame arrow and threw it at the last Ursa as if it were a javelin. He then shot it right as it reached the beast's head, causing it to explode. The fireball incinerated the final Grimm and killed it. Ike smiled a bit, but was slightly sadden at the sight of his brother's old weapon. "Even in death you're still saving my ass." Ike said to the gun as if he was talking to James himself. He had tried to put a bit of humor into what he said to cheer himself up, but it did nothing. Ike then remembered something. He just got hit by an Ursa. Then the pain hit him.

Ike screamed out in pain as his adrenaline finally stopped pumping. He knew that his aura was healing him, but his shoulder would still need a sling, and that was something he didn't have. "I think I heard it from over here." A familiar voice called.

"Wait was that…" Ike thought to himself right before a certain Red Reaper popped up in front of him.

"Holy crap Ike! Are you ok?" The young girl asked A bit more worried than a normal friend would be.

"You should see the other guys." Ike replied chuckling a bit.

"Ya, we have." Ruby said still immensely worried.

"Wait. We?" The injured teen asked.

"Yes, we." A certain heiress said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank Monty you're here Weiss." Ike said.

"Ya, Ya. What's injured?" Weiss asked wishing to get straight to the point.

"I have a broken leg, but that'll heal by itself. I really need a sling for my shoulder." Ike said pushing through the pain.

"Alright I'm on it. Ruby go get me some big leaves." The white clad girl commanded. Ruby sprinted off and returned within seconds carrying plenty of leaves. Weiss then started weaving the leaves together as Ruby looked on with nothing but concern on her face.

"And… done." Weiss said as she looked at her handy work. She had managed to make a makeshift sling that would work for the time being. Ike thanked Weiss and put on the sling.

The three began walking around aimlessly, as they followed Weiss. Eventually Ruby just got tired of walking and sat down. She then found a nice leaf and started playing with it. Ike choose to stay on his feet, but still just leaned up against a tree. "I should probably find a partner of my own, but I'll probably just meet them at the temple." The blue haired teen thought to himself.

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she paced back and forth. "I mean this way. It's definitely this way. Alright its official, we've passed it."

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked as she stood back up.

"Because I know exactly where we're going."

"And where's that?" Ike asked.

"We're going to… the forest temple!" Weiss said extremely illogically.

"Jeez that sounds like a bullet proof explanation." Ike said sarcastically. Ruby then let out a small giggle.

"Oh shut up! You don't know where we're going either!" Weiss said defending herself.

"At least he's not acting like he knows everything!" Red said defending Ike.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked angrily.

"It means that you're a big, stupid, jerk and I hate you!" Ruby said as she slowly got closer to Weiss.

"Shots fired." Ike said to himself.

Weiss then groaned and said, "Just keep moving."

"Just keep moving. Hurry up. Wahh. Watch where you're going." Ruby said mocking Weiss.

"Ok Ruby maybe that's enough." Ike said trying to be the voice of reason.

"No! She needs to hear this. Why are you so bossy?" Red asked angrily.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like your perfect!"

"Both of you, stop arguing!" Ike yelled finally having enough. "You're partners now even if you don't like it! You don't have to like each other, but you have to get along enough to work together! So both of you shut up and just work together to get this over with!" Weiss and Ruby were both dumbfounded for a second, until Weiss simply stormed off. This left Ike with a very depressed Ruby who simply muttered a small sorry and followed her partner.

"That may not have been the nicest thing to do, but it had to be done." Ike reassured himself. He then walked onwards for a little while, until he eventually found a clearing with some ruins in it. "Must be the temple," Ike thought to himself. "And I'm guessing that's Yang and her partner." He walked up to the two and was about to say something until a scream cut him off.

"Some girl's in trouble." Yang said to her partner.

"That's no girl. That would be Jaune." Ike replied.

"Blake did you hear that?" The blonde asked her bow wearing friend, but Blake was more preoccupied by something else. Something still in the air (Shout out if you understand the reference). "What should we do?" Yang asked.

Ike finally looked up in the air and saw what Blake was seeing. It was a falling Ruby yelling "Heads up!" Luckily for the red clad girl a certain swordsman was also sailing through the air, until they collided with each other sending them into a tree. Ike ran over to check on the two, and when he arrived Ruby was seeing stars, while Jaune was hanging upside down.

"Do you need some help?" Ike asked both of them.

"Ya," they said together. Ike jumped up to the branch Ruby was sitting on and picked her up bridal style. This cause the younger girl to blush a bit, but then Ike jumped back out of the tree landing safely. He then put Ruby back down and jumped back into the tree. He flipped Jaune around quickly and let the boy stand on his own two feet. The two then heard some loud smashing sounds in the distance. When Ike looked over he could see Pyrrha running for her life with a Death Stalker hot on her heels. The Grimm took a swing at her, which she jumped over, as if she had eyes in the back of her head. "Jaune!" She yelled

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back.

"So, you wanna go save Pyrrha?" Ike asked his blonde friend.

"I have a better plan." Jaune said as he ran to the edge of the branch and jumped off, catching Weiss in a bridal carry. However, his plan had a major flaw. Landing. They yet again started falling with Jaune landing face first and Weiss landing on his back with a hard crack.

Pyrrha then dove in front of the small group that had formed, and Ike Landed next to them. He then turned around and quickly grabbed the black king piece. "Chess pieces huh. Not really a relic, but they're still nice." Ike thought as he put the piece in his pocket.

"Ren, how did you and Nora get here?" The tang wielder asked.

"Don't, ask." Ren panted.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said right before letting out a battle cry and charging at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby! Wait!" The blonde sister called in hopes to stop Ruby, but her calls fell upon deaf ears. The younger girl pulled out her weapon and fired behind her, which gave her a boost as she flew towards the Death Stalker. Right as Ruby made it to the creature of Grimm She was sent flying backwards by one of the giant pincers.

"D-don't worry! I-I'm fine." She said shakily. She then turner around to see the giant scorpion loaming over her. She fired a shot, but it bounced off harmlessly. She then saw her only option left. Run. Yang desperately sprinted towards her sister, and Ike had the same plan as he rocketed past her. He was closing the gap, but so was the Death Stalker. Then something even worse happened. A giant Nevermore appeared in the sky to assist the Death Stalker. The mega bird spread its wings back and launched arrows at the Huntress-in-training. One of the arrows managed to hit Ruby's cloak stopping her instantly, while another managed to hit Ike's makeshift sling and struck a deep wound into the top of his arm. This caused his bad shoulder to fall back to his side painfully, and caused the teen to fall to his knees in pain.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled helplessly.

"I'm trying!" Her sister called back while attempting to pull her cloak free. The Death Stalker had finally caught up and prepared to strike the young girl down. Then a flash of white past Ike. Right before the Death Stalker finished off Ruby with its stinger, Weiss managed to freeze it. Weiss then began to lecture Ruby, but Ike was too preoccupied with his shoulder to hear any of it. Luckily Pyrrha soon appeared at his side.

"Ike are you ok!" She asked worried.

"Ya, I'm ok." He said trying to reassure her. She then turned her attention to his arm, which was losing quite a bit of blood.

"No you aren't." She said. "Here let me try something." She then ripped off the end of the drapery she wore (It's the little thing wrapped around her waist that hangs down. I didn't know what to call it so I looked it up and that's what I got, sorry). She then quickly wrapped it around his arm and shoulder using it as both a bandage and sling. "There that'll work for now."

"Thanks, Pyrrha." The blue haired teen said as they returned to the rest of the group.

"Umm, guys. That thing is circling back around. What're we gonna do?" A worried swordsman said.

"Look there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." The heiress said.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." The Grim Reaper said. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"I doubt they'll just let us leave, but it's worth a shot." The tang wielder said.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said before following Ruby to pick up they're piece. Jaune took a white rook (castle), while Ruby choose the white knight (horse). It was at this point that the Death Stalker was able to free itself.

"Time we left." The stoic boy said.

"Right, let's go." Red commented, before taking off.

The group began running through what seemed to be ruins when a certain unhappy bird reappeared. They then began to split into pairs with Ike going lone wolf and jumping on top of the stair like ruins. From his point he could easily see the Nevermore blocking the path back to the cliff. "Nothing's ever easy is it?" He said to himself. Then the unhappy Death Stalker came back for revenge. "Me and my mouth." Everyone began to run towards the Nevermore as the bird took off from its perch. Knowing that his friends would never make it due to the feathers the bird would soon unleash, Ike jumped up into the air and landed on the giant bird. He began slashing into it with his good arm, however because of his bad shoulder he couldn't put his entire force behind it and did nothing but scratch its feathers. It was able to unless a maelstrom of feathers aimed at Nora, but the pink clad girl avoided all of them and began to fire back at the Grimm. The bird finally retreated for a bit allowing everyone to make it to the bridge and Ike to rejoin the group.

Nora was still taking shots at the Nevermore when the Death Stalker snuck up behind her. Before it could do anything Ren and Blake each slashed a diagonal along the creature stopping it. Weiss then dropped in and saved the orange haired girl. As everyone made it to the bridge Pyrrha and Ike stayed back and took shots at the following Death Stalker. As the group ran on Ike, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren were following the rest of the group. Then the Nevermore came back. The massive bird smashed into the bridge destroying it. The group of nine was split up leaving the four in the back to fight the giant scorpion. Ren and Pyrrha began firing while Ike and Blake slashed at the beast. The creature of Grimm then smacked both of the close range fighters. As the pincer hit Ike in the chest he felt something crack in his inside pocket. When he checked what it was he could see the broken fragments of a pair of aviators. One of the only items he had to remind himself of his brother. Then he lost it. Again.

His rage settled in again as he lost control of his body. Somehow Blake had ended up on the other side with her partner, while Jaune and Nora had somehow joined his side. Ike looked over and saw the Nevermore smash into a ruin Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were standing on. They each made their own way back up to solid ground when rage began to fuel Ike. The Death Stalker rammed its stinger into the bridge causing it to shake. Jaune said something, but Ike wasn't worried about that right now. All he wanted to do was decimate these two Grimm. The five charged at the beast. It attempted to strike down Pyrrha, but she blocked with her shield and countered with a slash of her spear. Its second pincer came down, but was blocked by Jaune. As Pyrrha jumped over him and stabbed at the Death Stalker. Ren grabbed onto the stinger as it hit the ground again, and began to unload on the joint connecting the stinger and the tail. Pyrrha and Jaune were then knocked back as Nora took shots at the creature. "Time to get into this fight." Ike said to himself as he bolted forward. As he ran he lost his makeshift sling, but didn't notice at all. He jumped over both of the pincers as they tried to strike his sides. He landed on the Death Stalkers face and jammed an electric arrow into its eyeball. He then dismounted the beast with a back flip just in time for Pyrrha to shoot his arrow stunning the creature of Grimm. It gave out a loud cry as it reeled back throwing Ren off. Ike noticed Ren had damaged the joint quite a bit, to the point where it was barely on. Pyrrha tried throwing her shield at it, but the beast deflected it. Ike decided it would be better to get up close and personal. "Nora! Get down and raise your hammer!" He called. The girl got down on one knee and held up her hammer as it offering it to Monty himself. Ike grabbed onto the handle of the weapon as used it to throw himself at the joint. As the passed it sliced he tried to slice his way through. However, he didn't get all the way through. He then grabbed onto the tail and spun around sending him back at the stinger. He grabbed onto the tip. He then brought Ichor through the joint dropping the giant pincer on its head.

He looked back at the other three and saw Nora being sent up towards the sky. Knowing his companion's plan, Ike jumped into the air and peaked just above Nora. The two put their feet together and Nora said, "Bye bye," right before Ike pushed off and sent her flying back towards the ground. Ike went flying directly towards the four on the other side of the broken bridge. He looked back just in time to see Nora smash her hammer into the sever pincer, killing the Death Stalker.

Ike smiled just a bit, before he grabbed onto the wing of the Nevermore. Yang was currently in the creature of Grimm's mouth throwing shell after shell down its throat. Ike began to throw is weapons into every inch of the giant bird's body. Eventually Yang dismounted the beast's mouth with a backflip, but Ike stayed on. He noticed the approaching cliff and stabbed Nero into the Nevermore's neck and swung himself around to the front of its neck. He then hung on and placed the tip of Ichor on the Nevermore's throat. As the bird hit the cliff Ichor was thrust into its throat. The blue eyed teen then used his weapons like icepicks and climbed up to the Beast's head. While he was doing this, Weiss had frozen the bird in place. Ike then began to stab his weapons into the bird's skull, when he felt himself begin pulled up. He was thrown from the top of the head, and barely stabbed Nero into its side. He looked up to see Ruby with her scythe around the bird's neck as she ran up the side of the cliff. When she reached the top Ike pulled Nero out of the creature of Grimm's side and let himself be launched up and landed on the cliff along with Ruby.

"Oh, hey Ike!" The girl said innocently, as if she hadn't just killed a huge Nevermore. However, Ike seemed as if he didn't even here her and simply walked back towards Beacon with the shattered glasses in his hand. "Ike, are you ok?" She asked.

"Ya I'm fine." He said unemotionally.

"You don't look fine." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" He snapped back. Ruby looked like a kicked puppy, which broke his currently cold heart. "I'm sorry it's just… I need to be alone." He said more caringly. He then turned and left the younger girl there, waiting for her partner, sister, and friends. The only thing that he heard was the sound of the Nevermore falling. And it was music to his ears.

-Sometime later (I don't really know what it's called where they were. It might be an auditorium =, but I'm not sure. Anyways, back to the story, we're almost done with this chapter)-

Ozpin had just announced the forming of team LADS, consisting of Gavin, Michael, Ray, and Lindsey team GNTS formed by Geoff, Jack, Ryan, and Kerry, and team CRDL made by Cardin, Russell, Dove, and Sky. Apparently teams were based upon the pairs that picked the same chess piece, which made Ike a bit nervous for two reasons. One he didn't have a partner. And two he picked a piece that had no partner. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." The four teens walked onto the stage as their names were called, and stood in front of Professor Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. Form this day forward you will work together as team JNPR." Nora hugged Ren at the announcement that they'd be on the same team. "Led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh? Lead by me?" Jaune asked a bit confused. Pyrrha couldn't have looked more excited though, and Ozpin simply congratulated him. Then Pyrrha gave him a punch in the arm which knocked him down and thoroughly embarrassed him.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." The four did exactly what team JNPR did. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From the day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." All of the girls except Blake looked completely surprise. Ike was even a bit surprised himself

Yang then ran up to her sister, hugged her, and squealed, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Now, will Ike Mers please join me on stage." Ike walked up the stage and stood in front of Professor Ozpin like his peers did. "Now, because we had an odd number of students this year, something will be slightly different. Ike Mers, you retrieved the white king piece. From this day one you will work as a lone students." Ike was completely surprised by this announcement. He thought that maybe he would be put on a team as a fifth member, or maybe two teams with one leader. "However, we don't want to leave you completely alone, so we are allowing you to work with a pair of sister teams. You can choose, Teams LADS and GNTS, teams CRDL and STAR, or teams RWBY and JNPR.

"I choose teams RWBY and JNPR sir." Ike said almost instantly.

"Very well. This is shaping up to be an interesting year," Ozpin said as teams RWBY and JNRP walked on stage to congratulate their not really a team member, team member. However, when Ike looked over towards Ruby he saw that same sad look on her face.

"I'm going to have to tell her. Aren't I?" Ike thought to himself.

**Well that was a thing. So, we'll start to stray from the cannon story here pretty soon. I would really love to have some villainous OC, or else you guys will end up with what I can create, which won't be very good. All I really need is appearance, weapons, a bit of personality, fighting style, and semblance but that's optional. I'll probably see everyone before 4th of July (Which is independence Day in America for those of you who don't know), but if I don't happy Independence Day. I was going to write a holiday chapter, but the story isn't in the right spot for me to do so, sorry. Anyways, this is a long author's note and I have to go to work, so don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you ever want to talk about the story, have any questions, or anything else go ahead and pm me. Well bye guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7: One Small Step

**Hey everyone, it fells like its been a while since I last posted. Anyways, happy forth of July everyone! I have to work which sucks. Anyways make sure to read the bottom AN and enjoy :)**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was the sound Ike woke up to his first day of classes. He always liked waking up early enough to see the sun rising over the horizon, and today was no exception. He also liked the idea of not having to share his room with anyone. He looked around his room and realized it was pretty normal. He had a closet, a single bed, and a large window. Every team shared a bathroom with another, with the exception of JNPR and RWBY who also shared a bathroom with Ike. The shared bathroom as across the hall from team RWBY, JNRP, and Ike's rooms. (Yes I know team RWBY and JNPR are across the hall with each other, but I decided to put them on the same side with Ike's room in the middle.) Ike never had much stuff, because he never saw the need to have a bunch of stuff. He hung a weapon's rack up on the wall and put Aeolus in it. He also put a picture of him and his family on the nightstand that had his lamp and alarm clock on it. Seeing nothing better to do Ike grabbed his uniform and walked into the bathroom.

He threw his toothbrush and paste on the sink and stepped into the shower. Unlike most people Ike preferred to have a nice cool shower to wake him up. He let the refreshing feeling of the water rush over him. After spending a good ten minutes in the shower Ike turned off the water and dried himself off. He then put on his uniform, except for the tie. He spent around half an hour trying to tie that tie, but still couldn't get it. Eventually he got frustrated and threw the tie back into his closet. "Screw it Ozpin will understand!" He yelled. He then laid down in his bed and started looking through his classes, but before he could get very far he heard a whistle coming from team RWBY's room. "And looks like they're up." Ike said to himself. He then heard the door to his bathroom be opened up, and a very disheveled Jaune poke his head through.

"Umm did you hear a whistle?" the blond asked sleepily.

"Sure did. I'm pretty sure everyone in Beacon did too." The blue haired teen responded. "You might want to get dressed classes start pretty soon."

"Ya, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Jaune." The blond boy then closed the door and Ike could hear him turn on the shower.

Before Ike could start to concentrate on something else, someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" He called. The knob turned and Ren and Nora walked in. "Oh, hey guys." Both of the new students had already gotten dressed and we're ready for the day.

"Hello Ike." Ren said as emotionlessly as ever.

"Hi Ike!" Nora said with enough happiness to make up for Ren.

"So, what're you two up to?" Ike asked.

"Well… me and Ren got dressed and then we got bored." Nora started.

"She got bored." Ren corrected, but Nora didn't seem to notice.

"So we came over here to check out your room, seeing as it's just you here we thought you'd get lonely."

"Well I've lived by myself for a while, so I'm fine as for the room there's not much to see." Nora then began to explore the room while Ren stayed back to talk with Ike.

"So, why have you stayed by yourself all this time?" Ren asked.

"I just kinda started one day and then it became normal." Ike said trying to avoid the key part of the question, but Ren didn't want to.

"Yes, but why did you start. No roommates or family." Ike looked slightly sadder by the mention of the word family, which didn't go unnoticed by Ren. "Oh, I'm sorry to hav…"

"It's fine. You didn't know, but it's not really a thing I wish to implore." Ike responded calmly.

"I understand." Ren said sympathetically. There was a moment of silence before Nora broke it.

"Hey Ike! Who are these people?" She asked holding up the picture of his family.

"That would be my brother, my parents, and I."

"You didn't tell me you had a brother! Ohh, and you look just like your mom." This innocence brought a small smile to Ike's face despite the sadness he felt. "So, are we ever going to meet them?"

Ike searched for the right words to say, but couldn't find them. Luckily Ren was still there. "Nora, they live very far away, so probably not." Ren said lying to Nora for Ike's sake. Ike flashed him a small thankful smile to which Ren responded with a small nob.

"Aww, that stinks." Nora said with a small pouty face. "So, where do they live, Ike?"

"They umm… live in…" Ike stammered, but was saved by team RWBY this time. On the other side of the wall they began to hear construction noises. "Do they have power tools?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Well they also have guns, swords, and dust. Why do power tools matter?" Ren said calmly.

"Good point. Hey, wait time is it?"

"8:55" Nora answered.

"Oh, crap Port's class!" Ike said as sprinted out his door followed closely by teams RWBY and JNPR.

"To class!" Ruby yelled from behind Ike.

They 9 of them passed Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch in the courtyard. As the nine sprinted towards class Ike realized that they probably wouldn't make it on time, but he had an idea. He slowed down letting everyone pass him, then once they did he jumped up onto the side of a pole. He then pushed off the pole and shot himself like a bullet at his friends catching each one as he passed. He then realized that he was going to miss his mark. The open door.

As Professor Port saw the clock hit 8:59 something far more interesting happened. Nine of his new students came crashing through the window right next to his door. "Well that's quite an entrance." The older man said.

"Uhh, sorry professor. I misjudged my jump a bit." Ike said apologetically.

"I can see that. None the matter I'll just have it replaced. Now please take your seats."

Team RWBY all sat in the front row with Ike sitting right behind them. The bell rang at the large professor began his lecture. "Monsters, demons," He said drawing out the second word. "Prowlers of the night. Yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey. Haha!"

"Yep this is going to be boring." Ike thought as he relaxed and began to think to himself. "So, I have to fix this thing with Ruby. I know that I was a jackass thing to do, but I don't know what to do. I could just tell her everything. Ya, I could just walk up to her, 'Hey, sorry I was a jerk, but my brother got killed and that was one of the only things I had left. Oh, and I was pretty much a criminal for my entire life. Oh, and my parents are dead.' Great thought, idiot. Well there's always the: it's not you, it's me. Ya, that was stupid too. Come on Ike think, think, think." He was then kicked out of his thinking by some kid in the back of the class.

"Eyyyyy yep!" He shouted standing up.

"Really kid? You're already making yourself look like an idiot." Ike thought to himself. The kid realized what and idiot he was being and quickly sat down.

"Now that that's over I can get back to thinking. Maybe I should protect James's gun a bit better, and maybe I should name it. Hey! That could be a good way to show Ruby how sorry I am. I could just tell her how important it is to me and leave out the whole James bit. Yep that'll work, but as for protecting it I could always not carry it with me. Then again it did save my life quite a few times. My holster just isn't safe enough for it. Well I could always make another gun and just replace it. And then I could hang it up with Aeolus. Yep that's definitely what I'm going to do. But if I'm replacing it I need a good gunsmith."

"Despite smelling of cabbages my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me." Port just keep rambling on. Then Ruby held up a picture of Professor Port labeled Professor Poop, and made a fart sound. This caused Weiss to look more pissed than she ever had been, but earned laughs from both Yang and Ike.

"Wait, didn't Ruby make Crescent Rose? Ya, I think she did. So it all ties together. There's still an issue though. I have no clue how to apologize to Ruby without dumping everything out all at once. I have to think of something." Then Weiss's hand popped up in front of his face throwing him out of his entranced state.

"I do sir!" She called out looking even madder than before, if that was possible.

"Umm, what did she just volunteer for?" Ike asked Blake as he leaned forward to whisper to her.

"Something about having the qualities of a true huntress." She whispered back.

"Which means?"

"No idea. Probably killing something."

"Step forward and face your opponent." The large professor said to Weiss gesturing towards the cage, which had some kind of beast in it.

"Good call." Ike said as he leaned back into his seat. Weiss walked through a door to the side of the room to get changed. Ike took this opportunity to talk to Ruby really quick. "Hey, I kinda need to talk to you after class."

"Why? So you can yell at me again, and then just walk away?" She responded bitterly.

"No, it's so I can apologize and explain myself. And hopefully make up for what I did." At this point Weiss walked back into the classroom with her combat skirt on and Myrtenaster at her side.

"Fine, but you're walking on thin ice mister." Ruby said pointing at him with a small pouty face, which Ike thought was adorable.

"Thanks." He said back. Then he got ready to watch a scene unfold in front of him. One involving the ice princess and something in a cage. Weiss unsheathed her weapon and pointed it at the cage. Inside the cage the beast snarled.

"GOOOOO WEISS!" Yang yelled out as she punched the air.

"Fight well." Blake added on calmly and she waved a team RWBY pennant.

"Good luck!" Ike called out.

"YA! REPRESENT TEEEEEAAAAMMMM RWBY!" Ruby yelled louder than her sister as she trew her hands into the air.

"Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate." Weiss scolded.

"Oh, sorry."

Peter decided to end the talk amongst the teammates. "Alright," he said as he pulled his blunderaxe from behind his back. "Let the match. Begin!" He called out as he destroyed the lock. The cage fell open, and a boarbatusk roared before charging at Weiss. The huntress-in-training rolled out of the way and slashed at the beast, but did no damage. The four eyed opponent faced the girl again. "Haha! Wasn't expecting that were you!" Port commented. The white haired girl keep her weapon pointed at her foe.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Red said supporting her teammate.

Weiss and the creature of Grimm charged at each other with the intent to strike the other down, however the boarbatusk won this small victory and managed to stop Weiss in her track. Her weapon was also stuck in the beast's tusks. Weiss and the creature fought over control of the weapon. "Come on Weiss, show it whose boss!" the young leader cheered on. Weiss looked over at her leader, which gave the boarbatusk an opening to rip the rapier out of the heiress's hands. The weapon was throw to the other side of the room, and then the creature of Grimm threw the Huntress-in-training away from it.

"Ohh, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port continued with his commentary.

"Weiss start using your glyphs." Ike yelled out in hopes to help change the tide of the fight. "WATCH OUT!"

Weiss looked up in time to see the beast charging at her. She dove to the side just in time to avoid being hit again. The boarbatusk couldn't stop itself and slammed into the front of the row of desks. Weiss sprinted over to her weapon and slide to pick it up. "Weiss, go for its belly. There's no armor under neither…" Ruby said before she was cut off.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at her. Ruby's happy and excited look was replaced by one that broke Ike's heart. Again.

"Monty Weiss, she's just trying to help." Ike thought to himself. "Hey, don't worry about it. She's just caught up in the heat of the moment." Ike said to Ruby reassuringly.

"Ya, that's what it is." Ruby said still a bit depressed.

Back in front of the class the creature of Grimm began spinning and shot towards the heiress. Weiss put up and glyph in front of her, and stopped he opponent and exposed it's under side. She then back flipped onto another glyph, which shot her at her foe. She stabbed the boarbatusk through the stomach killing it. It gave one final sequel when it finally died. Weiss fell forwards exhausted. "Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Port said finishing off his class. Weiss simply put on a snobby face and walked away from her team. Despite being out of a boring class, Ruby still looked incredibly sad.

"If you don't want to talk today it's fine." Ike said to Ruby.

"No, no it's fine. Just meet me after my last class." Ruby responded.

"Alright then." The blue haired teen said as he gathered his stuff and left the classroom. Leaving team RWBY to sort out their issues.

"What's with her?" Jaune asked as Ike walked by.

"Don't ask."

The rest of the day went by pretty painlessly. His only other classes were history and precision shooting. He had lunch after history class, but because it was still pretty early there was nobody in the cafeteria. Eventually he made it through the day, and returned to his room. He then got changed into his normal attire and left to meet Ruby outside her last class of the day. He reached the door just in time for the bell to ring, and waited until Ruby walked out the door. When she eventually did he simply started walking beside her.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, hey." She responded still pretty sad.

"You sure you're ok?" The tang wielder asked concerned.

"Ya I'm fine, I just need to talk with Weiss."

"About today in Port's class?"

"Ya, and pretty much the entire awkward day."

"Ahh, I see."

"So, you wanna talk in private?"

"Yep, and I know just the place." Ike grabbed Ruby's hand, which made her blush a bit, and led her down the halls of Beacon. After walking for a little while they walked through the doors to a balcony, where the sun was just setting.

"Did you mean for it to be this beautiful?" Ruby asked a bit mockingly.

"Nope. Just luck I guess." The two just looked at the sun as they leaned their legs off the edge of the balcony. Eventually Ruby broke the blissful silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you after initiation." Ike said getting strait to the point. "It wasn't your fault what happened, but your just there at the wrong time. Ya know?" Ruby replied with a simple nod. "Good. I am really sorry."

"It's ok, Ike. Why were you so upset anyways?"

"That's not really a topic I want to talk about."

"Ike, I'm your friend." Ruby said in a very soft and caring voice as she grabbed ike hand. "You can tell me anything."

"I know. I'm just, just, just not ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand." The two sat in silence for a bit longer, until Ike broke the silence this time.

"Anyways, to make it up to you I had a bit of an idea." Ruby looked back over to Ike with his hand still in hers. "You see I have this gun, and it's very important to me. But the issue is I don't have a name for it. So I was thinking I'd let you name it."

"Hmmm." Ruby said putting her hand to her chin. "What about…. Red Mortem!" She said excitedly.

"Sounds like a good enough name." The blue haired teen replied, smiling at the younger girl. "I do have one more thing to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well I don't want Red Mortem to get damaged, so I was hoping you could help me build a gun, seeing as you made Crescent Rose and all."

"You don't like Aeolus?" The mini-reaper asked.

"No, I love it. It's just nice to have something a bit faster."

"Well, it'd be my honor to help you."

"Thanks Ruby."

"I'm going to need another name aren't I?" Red asked.

"Sure are." Blue responded chuckling. Then they just sat there and enjoy each other's company. Sometime while they were sitting there Ruby leaned her head against Ike shoulder. They just looked upon the sun falling past the horizon.

"What time is it?" Ruby finally asked.

"About 6:30." Ike responded.

"Well, I have to go find Weiss before it gets too dark, so bye Ike. Thanks for cheering me up a bit."

"Bye Ruby." Ike watched as Ruby walked back into Beacon and turned down the hall. Ike sat for a bit longer, until he eventually got up and left the balcony.

Ike walked back into his room, and got ready for bed. He showered again, brushed his teeth, and changed into a pair of basketball shorts. After studying and doing homework for a while, Ike finally looked over at his clock and noticed it was 9:00. He then walked over to his bed a flopped into it. As he looked up at his ceiling, only one thing was on his mind.

"I really like her don't I?"

* * *

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters yet. People are starting to learn about Ike's past, and the whole Ruby x Ike thing is starting to take shape. Anyways, because we'll soon be getting into the actual story line soon I need villain OCs, or else you guys get my crappy ideas. Also, this is probably the last time we'll see a chapter focused around the cannon. A few chapters will involve the cannon like episode 16 will be in here, but 11 and 12 definitely won't. I do have a small idea of where this is going, but right now the only thing I know about the ending is the final scene, which is amazing. So that's about it so make sure to send in your OCs and whatnot. Also, don't forget to review and pm me. I love talking with you guys. Bye everyone :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Its Ugly Head

**Before we start I have a few things to say. First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone reading. It means a lot to come home after a crappy day and hear that people enjoy what I'm doing. It's truely amazing how far this story has come in only about a month. So, yet again thank you to everybody. I love you all. Next, want to say a big thank you to both King of the Lion and LeoKingoftheZodiac for their OC submissions. LeoKingoftheZodiac's OC will be used this chapter, while King of the Lion's will be used in the future. Yet again thanks guys :D**

**I've been forgetting this, but I don't own RWBY. Or that awesome trailer.**

* * *

It was almost a sight you would see in a movie. The sun was shining brightly through Ike's window, and the birds were chirping outside. Yes it was the weekend. Saturday to be exact. It had been a few weeks since the first day of school, and Ike had still keep his past a secret. He and Ruby were working hard on making him a new pistol, but progress was slow. However, the two had begun to get closer as the days passed, and neither of them had forgotten the end of their first day. Neither had a certain blond when she saw the picture perfect moment. Only that probably wasn't a good thing. Ike could still remember the little "talk" Yang had with him a few days ago.

-Flashback-

"IKE!" A fiery blond yelled as she nearly destroyed the boy's door.

"Good morning to you too." He responded sarcastically as he opened the door. That was a mistake. As soon as he did Yang charged at him and picked him up off the ground slamming him into the wall.

"Don't think I didn't see that little moment you and my sister had." She said through gritted teeth.

"What moment?" The blue eyed boy asked confused.

"Don't even try that bull shit with me. The first day out on the balcony."

"Oh, ya that moment." Ike said almost taunting the girl.

"What's that supposed to mean." She responded readying one of her shotguns.

"Yang, Ruby's old enough to make her own decisions. I think you just need to calm down." Mistake number two. This one was punished far more severely. With a swift punch to the gut. Then he was dropped back to the ground. "Holy shit." Ike managed to say weakly while rolling on the ground.

"Now what were you saying?" Yang asked in a toned that sounded sweet and menacing at the same time as she leaned over him.

"That I won't ever hurt Ruby." Ike gasped out.

"Good, and just remember." Yang then got close to Ike and whispered in his ear, "I can hit a lot harder in a lower spot." She then walked out the door slamming it on the way out. Leaving a crumpled Ike with a dent in his wall.

-Back to Present Day-

"Ahh good times." Ike said to himself sarcastically, as he put on his usual attire. Today would be a day that didn't involve Yang. He was going to go to downtown Vale and do a bit of shopping. He grabbed Aeolus off its rack and slung it across his back as he left. As he walked out of the door Ike was rewarded with a welcomed sight. Ruby, just stepping outside her own room. "Oh, hey Ruby." Ike said to the younger girl.

"Hey, Ike!" She responded in her normally cheerful tone. "What ya up to?"

"Just about to head into Vale. You wanna come with?"

"Well." Ruby said thinking for a moment. "Sure, I have nothing better to do. Just let me tell everyone." She then went back into her room said something really quickly and shut the door behind her. "Alright let's go." And with that Ike's day just got momentously better. Until someone grabbed Ike's shoulder and whisper into his ear.

"Don't forget our talk pretty boy." This scared Ike slightly as he jogged a bit to catch up.

"So, Ike." Ruby started.

"So, Ruby." He replied.

"I heard Yang had a talk with you a few days ago." Ike shuddered at the horrible memory of Yang's evil threat."

"Ya, why do you ask?"

"Well, she wouldn't tell me what it was about. She just said that you knew your place now. So, what was it about."

"It was umm… about… uhh… me cutting in front of her at lunch!" Ike said hoping that his crappy answer would be enough.

"Ugh, Ike you say her when I threatened to eat the last pancake. You know how defensive she is." Ruby said completely shocked that her friend would do something so stupid.

Ike replied with a nervous laugh and said, "Ya, I guess I just forgot. Opps."

"Well you're lucky she didn't hurt you or anything. Last time someone cut in front of her she threw them into the ceiling and they got stuck up there. And then they needed help down, and it was really embarrassing." Ruby said as she ended her short story.

"This someone wouldn't be you would it?" Ike asking mockingly.

This made Ruby's face turn redder than her cloak, and she responded with a simple, "Maybe."

As they rounded the last corner the headmaster of Beacon was standing there, but it wasn't as if they hadn't just run into him. He looked like he was… waiting for them.

"Ahh Mr. Mers and Mrs. Rose. How are you two today?"

"Fine thanks for asking." Ike responded easily.

"I'm good sir." Ruby replied a bit more formally.

"And where would you two be heading today?" Ozpin asked.

"Into town. We're going to do a bit of shopping." The blue hair teen replied.

"Ahh, I see. Before you do that may I speak with you Mr. Mers?"

"Certainly." Ike said as he began walking with Ozpin just out of earshot of Ruby. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It has to do with your classes. Or more specifically one class you aren't in."

"And what class would that be?"

"It's one that I'll be teaching. For you, and you alone."

"Why just me?" Ike asked completely confused.

"It has to do with the fact that you have no real teammates. You're a free agent." The headmaster paused, and stopped walking. "That makes you vulnerable. You must learn many things other students won't." He then took a sip of his coffee. "Therefore, you will begin taking private lessons with me at exactly noon every Saturday starting next Saturday." Opzin then turned and faced the boy with a dead serious look on his face. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ike said a bit nervously.

"Good, now have fun with your little… trip." The headmaster then disappeared into the maze that was Beacon drinking his cup of coffee. Ike then returned to Ruby who was waiting patiently.

"So what was that about?" She asked as she got up from sitting on the floor.

"I think Ozpin just told me he was going to tutor me." The tang wielder responded still a bit confused.

"Well that's… interesting. I'd see it as more of a privilege than anything. Now let's go, or we'll miss the ship." Ruby said as she began to drag Ike to the approaching ship as he wondered what Ozpin had in mind for him.

As the ship landed Ike and Ruby got on and took a seat nearest to a window. Ike looked out and was still amazed by the sight of the city. "It's truly wonderful isn't it?" He said somewhat thinking out loud.

"What is?" His young companion asked.

"The city." This earned a small giggle from Ruby. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing you're just not from around here are you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm from here just not here here. I grew up in a crappy part of town and moved around a lot."

"Well why'd you do that?" Ruby asked. This was a difficult question for Ike. Even though he had become close with Ruby he wasn't ready to tell her about his past. This meant he had to choose his next words very carefully.

"Well, my parents couldn't really hold down a job, so we moved around town a lot."

"Ohh, so where did you get your weapons."

"Damn she's asking all the wrong questions." Ike thought to himself. "Uhh, it's actually kinda odd, but my dad won them in a poker game, and then gave them to me for a present." Ike said in a poorly crafted lie. "Poker game? Is that all you could come up with?" Ike thought.

"Oh, well I guess not everyone gets to make their own weapon. It's weird though, because you seem to work really well with all of them. It's like you share a bond with them."

"Ya, well I've had them for quite some time, so we gotten accustom to each other." The two sat in silence for a while until Ike finally broke it. "Anyways, what about yourself?"

"What do you mean? Do you want to know about Crescent Rose?" Red asked.

"Haha, no. I mean like about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Let's start easy. Tell me about your family." Blue said.

"Well, there's Yang who's my sister, but we only actually have the same dad. And then my uncle Qrow, who Yang and I live with, and finally my parents, but I only ever knew my mom."

"Well what happened to your parents?" Ike asked, but immediately regretted it. Ruby looked sadder than she ever had. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean…" But he was then cut off by Ruby.

"It's fine. Both of my parents we're hunters. My dad died shortly after I was born and my mom died a couple of years later." That's when it hit Ike. All those years ago, when he buried James the girl in the red cloak. That was Ruby. He was amazed by how long it took for him to realize that. He could still see the image of the younger girl in front of the tombstone.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." The tang wielder said caringly as he wrapped the younger girl into a hug, with her rested her head on his chest, and him with his head on hers. They stayed like that until the ship landed. "You ready to go?" Ruby just looked up at him with her innocent silver eyes and nodded.

The two stepped off the ship and began to walk down the street. "Well, because you've never been in Vale for real. I'll show you around." Ruby said happily.

"Sounds good to me." Ike replied with a smile. Red then led the boy down the streets of Vale showing him some of her favorite spots.

"That's the ice cream place that serves 100 different flavors. Oh, and that café has the best cookies in the city." These were some of the many places they stopped at.

"Ruby." Blue said stopping the girl as she floated from store to store.

"Yes Ike?"

"This is nice and all, but do you know where I can get some steel for my new gun?"

"Ohhhhh, I know the perfect place!" Ruby squealed as she practical ripped Ike's arm of 'leading' him down the street. The two eventually stopped in front of a gun smith. Ike patting like he had just run a marathon, but Ruby with her eyes wide and gleaming. "This is it." Ruby said walking into the store. Ike finally caught his breath and followed her.

As Ruby pushed open the door a small bell rang, signaling someone had walked in. "Hey Ruby." The man behind the counter said.

"Hey Matt." Ruby replied, "This is Ike." She said pointing her thumb at Ike, who simply waved. Ruby then walked into the maze of shelves in the store.

"Do you have any steel?" Ike asked Matt.

"What thickness?"

"Uhh… whatever you think would be good for a gun."

"Two inches should work!" Ruby yelled out from somewhere in the store.

"What she said." The blue haired teen said.

"Alright, that'll be 50 lien." Matt said. Ike handed the man the lien and gave a quick thank you. That's when Ruby came back with all sorts of things in her hands.

"Uhh… you're buying all of that?" Ike asked.

"You should've seen her when she made Crescent Rose." The cashier said. "Alright, your total is 100 lien." Ruby handed over the money and grabbed her items. "Thanks Matt. She you next week." Ruby called out as she walked out.

"Bye."

When the door closed Ike asked the obvious question. "You go there every week?"

"Sure do." Ruby responded happily. "You got anywhere else to go?"

"Ya, I have a few more things to grab." Ike said looking at his list. The two then walked back down the street to finish their shopping.

By the time they finished, it was around sunset again, and the two started walking back to the ship. Ike had spent a good bit of money that day, and he hoped he would have to take another trip like this for a while. As they walked back Ike felt like something was off. Like he was being watched. Little did he know an old friend was watching him from the roof tops. Eventually Ike had enough of the feeling and came up with a plan. He whispered to Ruby, "Take my stuff and go back to Beacon, and get help. More might come."

"More of who?" She asked confused.

"Just do it now." He commanded handing over everything, but his weapons. He then turned away from the girl, and faced back where they had just walked.

"Ike if someone's coming to hurt you, I want to stay and help."

Ike turned his head around and said, "You will be helping. Now go." And with that Ruby took off to the ship. "Now then. Whoever's out there come out now! I know you're here!" Then someone he didn't want to see dropped down from the roofs, and stood across from him. One of Victor's agents. Laurel Karlos. Laurel was the same age as Ike, and the two became friends while working for Victor. He graduated from DWCT academy, and then joined in with Victor for the money. He had lost his closest friend and crush Garnet a long time ago, and always swore he would leave the organization as soon as he found her. He never knew what happened, and Ike just figured they had gotten separated one day. **(For a better description go here: alexandercyan,deviantart,com/art/Laurel-Karlos-Finished-461661136 Just put . Instead of , And Leo sorry I changed the back story a bit, but I needed to make it work. Basically he never went to Beacon. Here's the weapon: alexandercyan,deviantart,com/art/Gamble-Soul-finished-465299774 Same deal as the character With the . and whatnot.) **"Laurel, why are you here?" Ike asked calmly.

"Did you really think Victor would let you just leave? He's put a price on your head and it's a pretty big one." White hair boy replied circling Ike.

"So you're here to claim it?"

"Yep."

"Laurel you don't have to do this. Come back to Beacon with me. Maybe Garnet is there." Laurel didn't reply, but simply drew his weapon, Gamble Soul. "Last chance Laurel." Ike said grabbing Nero and Ichor, while pointing Ichor at him.

"Well that sucks." He then fired an arrow at Ike. Ike crossed side stepped the arrow and let it slam into the building behind him. He looked over to the arrow stuck in the wall, and then back at Laurel, who was still looking right at him. Both with dead serious faces. Ike charged at his old friend jabbing at his stomach with Nero. Laurel stood with his weapon in front of him unmoving. Just as Nero was about to make contact Laurel disappeared dropping his weapon on the ground.

"Damn, I forgot about his semblance." Ike thought to himself. His thought was interrupted by a shard kicked to the spine by Laurel. This threw Ike forward who rolled back up to his feet. The white haired teen then began firing arrows at his old friend. Ike slashed the first few out of the air, but then they began coming at a much more rapid pace. He dove over a pair of then and rolled under the next two, taking off in a dead sprint. "Remember Ike, you need him alive." He then jumped off the ground landing around the third story of a building. When his feet hit the wall he switched his weapons to Aeolus and launched right at Laurel. While in the air he shot an electric arrow and hooded teen's feet paralyzing him. Ike then slammed his shoulder into his foe's stomach and skidded on top of him. However, before Blue could deliver a knockout blow Laurel kicked him off of him and rolled back to his feet. The two began to circle each other, waiting for the opponent to make a move. Ike switched his bow back to its tang form and charged. Laurel fired arrows at Ike, who managed to dodge them, all except for one. One of the arrows plunged into Ike's shoulder, stopping his momentum, and causing him to hiss in pain as he ripped it out. This gave Laurel the opening he was looking for as he charged forward. Laurel swung the right side of his bow aiming for Ike's neck. Ike barely had time to see it as his reflexes kicked in and he ducked under it. While in a crouched position, Ike kicked Laurel in the chest, sending him skidding back. He then charged forwards and swung Ichor into Gamble Soul, knocking it out of Laurel's reach. The issue was Laurel was still deadly. The white haired boy began launching a flurry of attacks at Ike, who blocked them with the flats of his blade. Ike then sprang backwards and formed Aeolus again. As he landed he notched an ice arrow and drew back ready to fire. Only there was an issue. Laurel was gone.

Ike began to aim randomly at sounds that he heard. This lasted for a few minutes, until Ike heard Laurel say, "Boo." The blue haired teen turned ready to fire, but was too late. He was meet with a hard blow to the stomach causing him to double over. This was followed shortly by a knee to the face, which caused Ike to drop Aeolus, and fall onto his back. Ike could taste blood on his lips, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Laurel walked over with Aeolus in his hands as he positioned himself over Ike looking down at him. An arrow notched. "Sorry it had to end this way my friend." He said ready to launch the killing blow. Until Ruby pulled through.

"Hey!" She yelled drawing Laurel attention. "Step away from him!" Ike looked over to see teams RWBY and JNPR standing in the road, all with their weapons drawn. And Ruby aiming at Laurel. Ike knew Laurel would soon fade away, so he sweep his legs from under him and quickly stood up. Both teens retrieved their weapons as the two teams from Beacon arrived.

"All of you, stay back. This is a personal fight." Ike called out to his friends, who all immediately stopped. The two began to circle each other once more, and as Ike switched back to Nero and Ichor, Laurel charged. Laurel attempted to punch Ike with his right hand, which Ike jumped back from. The hooded teen then swung his blade bow at Ike sideways, who blocked it with Nero. Laurel shifted the force he but on the bow, and sent the other end at Ike, who blocked with Ichor. Ike then swung the flat of Nero at Laurel, who brought his bow back to a vertical position and blocked with the top blade. Ichor's flat then came from the other side and was blocked by the bottom blade. The teens were in a stalemate as they pushed their weapons against one another. Ike then kicked Laurel's chest giving him an opening. He then stabbed an electric arrow into his hooded foe's right foot. While Laurel was being shocked, Ike delivered a devastating round house kick to Laurel's side, throwing him into a nearby building. Blue then got up and ran over to Laurel to see if he was unconscious, which he was. Ike was left completely exhausted, and fell down to one knee.

"IKE!" Ruby yelled out as she ran over **(25,000 words!) **to his side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ruby." Ike said as the rest gathered around him.

"Oh thank Monty." Red replied as she hugged him. "But don't ever do anything that stupid again!"

This earned a small laugh from Ike. "Fine, I won't. Can you guy's help me with him though?" He said gesturing towards the unconscious teen.

"Uh, what are we doing with him?" Jaune asked.

"Taking him to Beacon. We're going to try to get him to stay there."

"Are you crazy?" Yang asked.

"Probably, did you see what just happened?" Blue replied. "Now someone pick him just and let's go." He said getting back up. Nora then walked over to Laurel and threw him over her shoulder. She then skipped back to the rest of her friends.

The ride back to Beacon was uneventful. There were a few people who gave weird looks to the group, but that could've been from either the unconscious teen, or a motion sick Jaune. Or both. As they got back to Beacon Ike picked up Laurel and thanked his friends, but told them he had to talk with Ozpin alone. The blue haired teen carried his old friend to Ozpin's office and opened the door. "Ahh, Mr. Mers. Who do you have there?" The headmaster asked.

"He's an old friend of mine, his name is Laurel Karlos. We got into a bit of a… argument."

"I can see that. What do you want me to do with him?"

"A few things. First, I want him to be accepted into Beacon. I can vouch for his skills in combat. Secondly, I want to restrain him. Make sure we somehow cancel out his semblance, because he can pretty much turn into a ghost. And finally, check if we have a student named Garnet Shire. If we do then contact her, and tell her he's here." Ike said in a somewhat commanding tone.

"And if I refuse?" The professor asked.

"Then I leave." Blue replied bluntly.

Ozpin thought about the offer before him for a few moments before saying. "Very well, I will make the arrangements, and contact you when he wakes up. For now just leave him in that chair."

"Thank you so much sir." Ike said as he placed down his friend and opened the door.

"You're quite welcome young man." Professor Ozpin said. Ike then walked out the door leaving Ozpin alone in his office. He pressed a button on the phone on his desk and said into it, "Professor Goodwitch. Will you please bring me in the chair with the dust restraints on it?"

"What did you do now?" Came an annoyed voice from the phone.

-Later-

Ike was sitting at the top of one of Beacon's many towers looking up at the stars. He did this every once in a while at night. It always seemed to relax him, and brought back only memories. "Every though the world may change, the star will always stay the same." Came James's voice inside Ike's head.

"Hey Ike." Came the voice soft and innocent voice of Ruby.

Ike didn't even turn to face her, but simply gazed at the stars. "Hi Ruby." Ruby walked over to Ike and sat down next to him. "They're wonderful aren't they?" Ike said talking about the stars.

"Ya, I guess they are."

Blue looked over to Red, who was looking straight into his eyes. Neither one wanting to break the contact, but Ike eventually did. Turning his view over towards the city. "I know you didn't come up here for small talk. So why are you here?" He asked sounding a lot like Ozpin.

"I wanted to talk about today. Who was that guy who attacked you? Why did you carry him back to Beacon? Why was he after you? And what did you mean by more people might come? Who else would've come?" Ruby asked looking right at Ike, but her gaze wasn't returned.

Ike sighed and looked down towards the ground. "I really wished I could've kept this a secret, but I knew that dream was an unrealistic one. Everything that happened today was because of my past. Because of what I've done." Ike paused for a moment, but Ruby didn't say a word. "Do you remember how I said my father won my weapons gambling?" Ruby nodded. "Well that was a lie. I got them from a man named Victor. He helped forge them for me alone." Ike then turned his head towards Ruby who looked completely confused. Ike sighed again and continued. "I supposed for any of this to make sense I have to start from the beginning. I was born into a not so great family. I had an older brother named James, a mom who stayed at home, and a dad who worked in the black market. One dad my dad left and just never came back. He died that day. My mother soon died because of the grief his death caused. It was like she just gave up living. She wouldn't move. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't do anything. All she wanted to do was died. And then she did." This was when tears began to drop off of Ike's cheeks into the darkness below.

"Ike you don't have to do this." Ruby said comfortingly and she placed her hand on Ike's shoulder. Ike didn't even budge though. He just kept staring downwards.

"Yes I do. You have a right to know." Ike wiped away his tears and pressed onwards. "After my mother died James and I lived on the streets. We taught ourselves how to fight, but not well. That's when Victor came in. He offered us a bed, food, money, and training. Seeing no other option, my brother accepted his offer. We trained long and hard with Victor, until he deemed us ready. That's when we joined the organization. It never had a name, but that's what everyone called it. It was there that I meet Laurel, the person I fought today. James's and my job was to be bounty hunters of a sort. We were more like mercenaries, but looking back at it now we were just criminals." Ike practical spat the last word out. "We hunted down the targets Victor told us to, and either captured or killed them depending on the mission. I'm not proud of it, but we did it to survive. We did this for years upon years, until one day we got a mission that changed my life." This was the part Ike didn't want to go into, but knew he had to. He didn't even like to think about that horrible night, and now he had to talk about it. "We were to capture a man named The Wessel. Victor didn't want anyone killed during the mission. It didn't end that way though. He was holding up in a factory, and that's where we attacked him. Everything was going well, until… until…" Ike choked on the next few words. He opened his mouth, but nothing would come out.

"Ike, if you want to stop you can." Ruby said. It was at this point Ike had noticed she had wrapped her arms around him.

"No, I need to finish." Blue took a deep breath in and continued. "Until I heard a shot ring out. I looked over to see James falling over. Blood pooling out of his chest." Tears were steadily flowing from Ike's eyes now, and his voice would waver and crack. Ike pressed on though. "The Wessel shot him, and left before I could do anything. My rage set in, and I don't even remember what happened. All I know is that I called Victor, quit the organization, and had burned the building down. Everyone inside died. I later buried James on a hill. That was actually the first time I saw you. You were a few hundred yards away from me, visiting your mother's grave. Anyways, I only took the gun he had with him that day and his sunglasses. I hung his hat on the tombstone. I still have the gun. You named it Red Mortem." Realization set in for Ruby as she now knew why the weapon was so important to him. "As for the glasses. I lost those during initiation. They were shattered while I was fighting the Death Stalker. My rage set in again, and that's why I fought as if my shoulder wasn't as bad as it was. That's why I was so cold to you ontop of the cliff. I lost one of the very few things I had to remind myself of James. And then today. Apparently Victor has a bounty on my head, and Laurel came to claim it. He wants me either back or dead, and doesn't care which. I'm going to stop him though. I guarantee Laurel won't be the last person to attack me over this, but he may be the only who lives. Knowing the pain I've gone through, and the pain Laurel has as well, I couldn't kill him. I'm going to convince him to stay here. I'm going to convince him to change his life." Ike looked back up at the moon with tears in his eyes. He then put his hand on Ruby's arm that was on his chest. Then he looked back into the eyes of the girl sitting next to him. They shined as brighter than the stars themselves. "I'm sorry I've put you through all of this."

"Ike, it's not your fault. Your past is your past, what matters is what's happening in the present. What matters is that you're here now. I'm sorry about everything that has happened, but I promise things will get better. We'll get through this. Together." The faith that Ruby had in a bright future brought a smile to Ike's lips. Despite knowing of his past, despite knowing he was a criminal, despite the dangers that were in the future. She still accepted him and stood by him. Ike looked back to the stars and then to Ruby again. Her eyes looked even brighter than before. Her hair made her look beautiful while it blew in the wind, and her smile made her look like a goddess. And the way she looked at him he could she was seeing something similar in him. It was like if Monty had painted this picture himself, and Ike wasn't going to blow his chance. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed her.

Her lips were incredible soft, and he never wanted this moment to end, unfortunately it had to. As they pulled away from each other, he gazed back into her shining eyes, and could tell she felt the same spark that he did. Ike then stood up and helped Ruby to her feet. They stood only inches apart with both of their hands interlocked. "Thanks for tonight Ruby." He said as he kissed her again. The same spark was there again. He then pulled away and backed away from the girl. The two connected their hands, until they would no longer reach each other. As Ike walked down the stairs, he turned back to look at her one more time that night. And she looked more radiant than the sun. A small smile appeared on his face again as he said. "And please, keep my history and the rest of this night to ourselves for now. Yang's kinda scary." He heard her giggle as he walked back down the stairs. Leaving the younger girl still at the top of the tower wondering one thing.

"Did that really just happen?"

* * *

**Yep that really just happened. Everything's kicking off now. I didn't want to kill off an OC someone had submitted, so I'll probably just kill off my own people. I hope a few of those scenes didn't seem too crappy, because I'm super nervous about this chapter, mainly because this was the first chapter I have done without the cannon as a guideline. So, some feedback would be nice even if it's constrictive criticism. Next, this chapter is around 5,750 words with these ANs, which is a new record. Can't imagine I'll beat this one either, but I've said that before. Also, did anyone watch the trailer. IT WAS AMAZING! I've started watching Fairy Tail as well, so if you haven't seen it, watch it. It's a great anime. I'm still open for any evil OCs anyone has to offer. So hopefully everyone liked this chapter, and yet again thanks to those who submitted OCs and thanks to everyone for getting me this far. Don't forget to pm or review, because it's great getting to talk to everyone. I have to work now so bye everyone :D **


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I just got really busy and what not. Also, is anyone else sure excited about the RWBY game? I am! I had the free download for a while, but now that RoosterTeeth is picking it up I think it'll be amazing. Anyways enjoy the chapter. More important stuff at the bottom :)**

**Also I don't own RWBY other lucky people do.**

* * *

Ike was worried, and not the "oh no I didn't do an assignment" worried he was on the edge of falling apart completely. It had been a week sense he had fought Laurel, and his friend had yet to wake up. The nurses in the infirmary said that he would be fine, and would wake up soon, but Ike was still unsure. As was another Beacon student. Yes, Garnet had found her way into Beacon, and she had yet to leave Laurel's side. The tang wielder made regular visits to the infirmary, and would always see Garnet with her head resting on Laurel's chest. Garnet was a red headed girl, whose hair reaches halfway down her neck. She wore loose, black pants. She also has a red undershirt long with a black jacket **(Another one of Leo's OCs. Won't play a major role though.) **. Laurel himself was covered in bandages, and laying in a bed, sleeping peacefully. Blue couldn't help but feel terrible about what was happening to both of the teens. Even though it was in self-defense, he wished he wouldn't have hit him so hard. Ike was pacing around in his room when he looked over to his clock. 11:55. "Oh crap not again!" Ike yelled as he bolted out of his door. He had completely forgotten about his private class with Ozpin. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Blue chanted as he plowed through groups of students. He was sure there was no way he would make it in time. As a group of students walked down the wrong side of the hallways, the late teen jumped over their heads, landing with a roll. He then sprinted onwards, weaving in and out of the students. Then there was times where a wall of people would be walking. A few times Ike jumped over their heads, and even threw in a wall run here and there. He rounded the last corner and could see door to Ozpin's office. Then Nora turned a corner in front of him.

"Oh, hey Ike!" She bellowed. Unfortunately the other teen was moving too fast for him to slow himself down. He slammed straight into the poor girl, sending them both into the ground. Nora fell onto her back, while Ike was going to fall onto his face, however the tang wielder rolled upon impact of the ground and lost almost no momentum.

"Hi Nora! Sorry can't really talk right now. Bye!" The late teen said throwing the door to Ozpin's office open.

"Ok! Bye!" The orange haired girl replied happily as she got back up and skipped down the hall. As he ran through the reception part of the office, Professor Goodwitch was sitting there, typing away.

"Ahh, Mr. Mers. Professor Ozpin is waiting for you." She said without looking up as a flash of Blue flew past her. The wind from such flash knocked her glasses off and messed up her hair. She looked up and gave a less than happy look to the boy blasting through the next door.

He finally burst through the door to Ozpin's office and fell exhausted. "I'msosorryI'mlateforclasssirit'llneverhappenagain." He said in one breath.

"Actually, you're exactly on time." The headmaster said looking at his watch. "Now please take your seat." He gestured towards a desk that someone had drug into the office. Ike walked over to the seat, and opened up his notebook as Ozpin walked over to a chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. While looking at the board he said, "I hardly think you'll need that."

"Why is that, sir?" The student asked totally confused.

"You see this isn't just a lecture." Ozpin then turned around and faced Ike. "This class will be," the older man paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. "Completely hand's on. For a lack of better words." He then walked over towards his desk and pressed a button, while Ike was still wondering what was going to happen to him.

"Am I going to have to fight Ozpin?" Ike thought to himself. "Wait can Ozpin even fight?"

"Professor Goodwitch, will you please send in our guests for today." The door then burst open and four men walked in tailed by a somewhat disheveled Glynda Goodwitch.

"Am I going to have to fight these guys?" Ike thought to himself. Ike looked at the four men. The first looked like he belonged in an insane asylum. The next was dressed in regular street clothes. After him stood a man in a finely pressed suit. The final man looked like he was meant to be in a prison. After looking at all of the men Ike thought that he could take all of them down. It wouldn't be an easy fight, but it was winnable. That is if he had brought his weapons. "Ahh crap." He thought to himself. "I'm screwed."

"Here they are, sir." The headmistress said very formally. "And Mr. Mers." She then looked over to the students and stared daggers at him. "You'll wish you were never born if you mess up my appearance again." She then turned around and walked back out the door leaving a very scared Ike.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch." Ozpin said easily. "Now then, Mr. Mers." Ozpin turned and looked directly at Ike. "Do you know why we have brought these men in today?"

"Umm… To fight them?" Ike said, but really asked.

"No. Today you will learn who to make alliances with. Before you stands four men. Two are criminals, one is a regular civilian, and the last is a hunter. What you will do is inspect these men and decided which is which. Begin." Ike thought this was a rather easy challenge. That was a stupid thought.

"Well let's see here." Ike's subconscious said to him. "It's obvious which one is which. Just look at them. Or is that what Ozpin wants you to think? Or maybe there's a pattern? Or maybe Ozpin knew you would over think it, so he made it easy?" Blue looked over towards the headmaster, who was wearing an evil smile on his face. "Screw it, I'm going with my gut." That was another stupid thought.

"The first and last are criminals, the second is a hunter, and the third is the civilian." Ike said confidently.

"Are you sure?" The headmaster asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes?" Ozpin sighed and looked somewhat disappointed.

"Tell me Mr. Mers, how did you make your decision?"

"Well, I based it off of appearance." The tang wielder said, knowing that he did something wrong.

"Ahh I see." Ozpin then took another drink of coffee. "Appearance isn't the incorrect answer. It's the fact you used outward appearance that was wrong."

"What does that mean, sir?" Ike asked entirely confused.

"You must look within these men to see their true intentions. Look at their aura." The professor responded. "You must channel your aura into your eyes. Forget about all other senses and focus on your sight, then you will be able to understand what I mean." Ike nodded and closed his eyes. He completely relaxed himself and then cleared his mind. Then he did as his teacher told him. He could feel power radiating from the backs of his eyes. Then he opened them.

What Ike saw was like nothing he had ever experienced. The world around him was dark, except for the people in the room. Everything seemed to be fuzzy though. Almost as if they were all ghosts. He looked over towards Professor Ozpin to see him a light blue color. He then looked back at the four men. The first was radiating the same color as the headmaster. The next two were shaded blood red. The final man was a pure white color. Ike's head began to hurt, and he began to feel weak. He had had enough of this odd ghost vision. He was brought back to reality and his senses returned. "What did you see?" Ozpin asked.

"Everything was dark, except for the people. You and the first man were blue, the next two were red, and the last was white."

"Good that means everything went well. What you saw is the best way to know your true allies. The first man and I were blue, because we will both fight on your side. We are your allies. The next two men were red, due to the fact that they have committed crimes. They would be your enemies. The final man is white, because he's a civilian. He will neither fight for or against you." **(Congrates to anyone who knows where this ability came from!)**

"So I was completely wrong the first time?" Ike asked.

"Yes." Ozpin replied. As soon as he said that though his scroll beeped. He picked it up and read something on it before saying. "It appears that's all the more time we have for today. Someone just woke up." This light up Ike's face. "Class dismissed." Ike grabbed his belongs and was halfway through the door in the blink of an eye, when the words of Ozpin stopped him. "Before you leave know two things. One, do not use the tactic I just taught you for long, or else it will have serious repercussions. Two, even though Laurel is restrained and has Garnet there, he is still very dangerous. I would recommend grabbing your weapons and expect the worse." Ike simply nodded and sprinted out the door. Yet again, the wind he produced destroyed Professor Goodwitch's appearance. By the time he was rounding the corner he could hear the woman yell.

"MR. MERS! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!"

"Well, won't be visiting her anytime soon." Ike thought to himself. He continued down the halls avoiding all the students along the way. He threw open his door, grabbed Aeolus, and rushed back out. As the sprinted towards the infirmary, he passed by a young red head.

"Hey Ike! Where ya going?" Ruby asked as Ike flew past her.

"Hi Ruby! Going to the infirmary. Need to talk to you sometime soon. Bye!" The tang wielder called out as he rounded another corner.

"Umm… Alright then. Bye." Red responded a bit confused.

Ike finally reached the doors to the infirmary, and rushed inside. He would've asked the receptionist where Laurel was, but two factors deemed that unneeded. The first was the fact that he had visited him regularly. The second was that he could here Garnet from where he was. As he pushed open the door, Ike saw a scene that warmed his heart. It was Garnet wrapping Laurel in the biggest hug ever. Tears ran freely down her eyes as she talked about how much she missed her friend, and how she had spent years looking for him. She told him that eventually she figured he would've come to Beacon, because of how well he fought. Then she talked about how crushed she was when she noticed that he wasn't there.

Ike knew that his business was important, but figured it could wait until this perfect moment ended. The two teens just sat there holding each other. Happy that they were together again. The injured teen finally looked over his friend's shoulder to see Ike in the doorway. "Oh, hey Ike." Laurel said, but the great thing was he wasn't talk like he had a week ago. He sounded like the friend he knew.

"Hey."

"Oh, uhh, Ike this is Garnet. Garnet this is…" The red headed girl then cut him off.

"We know each other." She said with a smile.

"Really? How?"

"Well, Garnet hardly ever left this place, so we got to know each other pretty well over the past week."

"WEEK?! I've been out for a week?" The white haired teen replied stunned.

"Yep, it was a pretty solid round house." Ike replied.

"Ya, you didn't have to hit him that hard." Garnet said with fire in her eyes.

"Hey, its fine. He did what he had to do to protect himself. I'm lucky he didn't just kill me."

"I guess." Garnet said with a bit of anger.

"Now we do have business to discuss." The tang wielder said.

"I guess we do." Laurel said far more serious. "Garnet, can you please leave us to talk privately?"

"Of course, just don't end up trying to kill each other again." She answered with a smile. She then walked out the door and closed it. Once the door latched, the mood was serious once more.

"So about this bounty on my head."

"I understand that you might be angry and you have a reason to be, but having Garnet again, I can and will leave the organization." Laurel said attempting to defend himself. "I'm sorry."

Ike pause for a bit letting fear sink into Laurel. He finally said, "Its fine. I just need info."

"Well you know how Victor works. I have nothing to tell you." Laurel said depressingly.

"Nothing?"

"Well, if you could get to one of the higher-ups you might be able to find Victor's location." Laurel said giving a bit of hope.

"Ya, but the question is how do we get to a higher-up. They're just as secretive as Victor himself." Blue said hoping to find an answer.

"Well, your best bet is Eisenhower. He's the sloppiest of all of them."

"Ya, but he'll still be hard to find."

"I suppose he will be. I'm sure you'll figure it out though." Laurel said with a smile.

"Hopefully, well I suppose that's all we have to discuss." Ike stood up to leave, but was stopped by a man's voice.

"I don't think it is." Both teens looked over to see Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway. "There is a certain request that you had that we need to take care of." Ike had completely forgot about wanting Laurel to stay at Beacon. "I don't think these restraints are needed either." The headmaster walked over to the bed and released the restraints. Laurel sat up and rubbed his wrists and ankles.

"Ahh, that feels much better." The white haired teen said. "Now what was the request he made?"

"Well." Ozpin started, "Mr. Mers wanted you to stay here at Beacon. That is if you accept."

"Yes, I definitely will."

"Good, even though Mr. Mers has vouched for your fighting skill, you will still need to go through an initiation."

"I understand." The injured teen responded.

"Excilent. Now Miss. Shire will you rejoin us." Ozpin called out. The red headed girl rejoined the room. "The fourth member of team AGIL recently dropped out of Beacon leaving them a student down. This means that we have to find a replacement, so Miss Garnet, met your new teammate Laurel Karlos. Mr. Karlos you are now a member of team AGIL. And fortunately we don't have to change the team name for include your initials. When you are released Miss. Shire will lead you to your room."

"OH, YES YES YES YES YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH PROFESSOR OZPIN!" Garnet bellowed as she wrapped Laurel into another bear hug.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay, I have to go to lunch. Bye guys." Ike said as he walked out the door.

"Bye." Laurel choked out.

"Goodbye Mr. Mers." Ozpin said. Ike then left the infirmary. Leaving it with two excited teens and a headmaster with a smile on his face.

Ike was finally able to walk to his destination. There was no sprinting, no jumping, and no weaving. Just a nice calm walk. He finally walked into the cafeteria to see Nora telling a story that seemed to captivate a few of his friends, which wasn't odd. What was odd was Jaune looked depressed and only stabbed at his food. He eventually grabbed a plate of chicken and sat down next to Ruby as Nora yelled out, "DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of the." Ren corrected showing no hint of even caring.

"Another story?" Ike whispered to the young red head.

"Ya, it's about Beowolves or Ursi or something like that. I can never tell with Ren always correcting her." She whispered back.

"Well you can't really blame him. Anyways, what's up with Jaune?"

"No clue. He's been like this all day."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took the down and made a boat load lien selling Ursa skin rugs." The pink clad girl said. Though nobody was listening anymore they were too worried about Jaune.

Ren bowed his head down and sighed. "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

Finally Pyrrha asked the question they were all wondering. "Jaune are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jaune said finally snapped out of his daydreaming state. "Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"It's just you seem a little… Not okay." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, you've been poking at your food ever since I got here." Blue added.

All eyes were now on Jaune as he said, "Guys I'm fine. Seriously. Look." He gave a sheepish smile and a thumbs up, but soon lost it. He looked over to another table to see team CRDL picking on a bunny eared Faunus.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said as Jaune angrily made a fist.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around. Ya know, practical jokes." Jaune said defending the other teen for some reason.

"He's a bully." Red commented.

"And a big one at it." Blue added.

"Oh please name one time he's bullied me." Jaune replied adding finger quotes to the word bullied. The group then responded by naming off three.

"And the time he pushed you into a locker and shot you off." Ike said.

"I didn't land far from the school." The awkward swordsman said.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." His partner said trying to cheer him up.

"I KNOW!" Nora yelled standing up. "WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"Guys really its fine." Jaune said standing up. "Besides, it's not like he's obly a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Team CRDL then started pulling on the poor girl's rabbit ears. She begged them to stop, but they just keep calling her a freak. The girl eventually escaped and walked away. Crying.

"That's it if Jaune won't do anything about them, I will." Ike then stood up and walked over to CRDL. "Hey! Jack asses!" He called out. Cardin was the first one to turn around, and was greeted by a firm punch to the face. He was then launched from his seat and into a wall. "Who's next?" The tang wielder said as he cracked his neck. The remaining three charged at him, but there was no way they were going to win. Dove reach him first and swung at him. Ike ducked under the blow, and jabbed his kidney. He followed this with a strong kick to the back, throwing the teen into his leader. Russel and Sky charged at the same time. Sky went for a kick while Russel tried an uppercut. Ike jumped away from both attacks, and let the two collide. Sky's foot connected with Russel's head, while the uppercut connected to Sky's jaw. Both teens were throw back, unable to keep fighting. Ike looked around at the devastation around him. Team CRDL was knocked out cold by Ike's assault. A few tables and chairs were destroyed, and almost everyone was impressed. Ike had single handily devastated an entire team without his weapons. The tang wielder was pretty proud of himself, until Professor Goodwitch's voice came over the PA system.

"Ike Mers, report to the headmaster's office now!"

"Well she doesn't sound happy" Ike thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head and began to walk towards Ozpin's office. Ike was extremely worried what would happen to him. Detention, expulsion, DEATH? The headmistress seem agrier than even, and that wasn't a good thing for Ike.

He opened the door to see Glynda Goodwitch not at her desk. "She did say the headmaster's office." Blue said to himself. He opened the next door to see a completely different scene. A calm as ever Professor Ozpin sat at his desk drinking from his mug. Next to him stood a Professor Goodwitch that would scare Hades. "Mr. Mers!" She started. "Do you realize the severity of your actions? You could've seriously injured an entire team!"

"Yes, ma'am." was all Ike dared to say.

"You also destroyed school property and put students in danger!"

"She's correct Mr. Mers." Professor Ozpin added. "However, after reviewing the tapes I have decided that you did what was best."

"WHAT!?" Glynda and Ike said at the same time.

"Yes. Ike stood up for the rights of others, and is that not what this institution is here for? We are here to not only train young warriors, but teach them values and morals. It appears Mr. Mers has already learned quite a bit." Ozpin then gave the students a death glare. "However, you did use violence in a situation that could've been defused without it. That being said you will be let off with a warning, but understand this is the only one you will get."

"Yes, of course, sir. Thank you." Ike stood up and walked out the door, relieved that he still had his body intact.

"You know you shouldn't be that easy on them." The Huntress scolded.

The headmaster sighed and said. "Yes I know, however extreme punishments will lead to nothing but resentment, and that is something we can't have. Especially with the way the world is now."

Ike strolled down the hallway walking nowhere in particular, when a voice caught his attention. "Hey Ike, wait up!" Blue turned around to see Ruby running his way. She skidded to a stop right next to him.

"Oh hey Ruby." The tang wielder said as he began walking again. Ruby quickly matched his pace and walked next to him.

"So, what did Professor Goodwitch want?"

"My head." Ike said over exaggerating, but he didn't think so. Ruby giggled a bit at what she thought was a joke and asked.

"What did she really want?"

"To yell at me for beating the living hell out of team CRDL."

"Did she?" The scythe wielder asked somewhat concerned.

"Yep, but Ozpin let me off the hook with just a warning." Ike said happily

"Oh, well that's good. Anyways… Why were you in such a hurry to get to the infirmary today?"

"Laurel woke up." Ike had told Ruby plenty about Laurel during the week he was asleep.

"Really? That's awesome! But what's going to happen to him?" The young girl asked with a bit of fear.

"He's staying here at Beacon. He's decided to leave the organization for Garnet. He's part of team AGIL."

"Wow, I guess that's pretty lucky."

"Ya I suppose it is." The two walked in silence for a bit, until Ruby asked the question that was bugging her all day.

"So, when you passed me today, you said you need to talk to me soon. What did you need to say?" Ike forgot about saying that. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how to say it.

"Oh ya… ummmm… I uhh, wanted to… uhh." Ike said fumbling over his own words. "Real smooth there lady killer." His subconscious said to him. Fortunately Michael and Gavin from team LADS walked by.

"I'm telling you Micoo just ask her. She won't say no."

"Ya, I know, but asking a girl out is pretty scary. Especially one as awesome as Lindsey."

"Just go for it you big baby." Gavin said, who received a playful punch to the arm.

"Just go for it." Ike thought to himself. "Ruby," He said with new found confidence. "I was wondering if you wanted to…" And that's where his confidence ran out.

Ruby giggled at how long it had taken Ike to say a few simple words, so she helped him. "Ike?"

"Ya?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Ya." He said looking down at the ground. Ruby then lifted his chin up and gave him a short kiss.

"Well, the answer's yes."

"Really? Great! Does next Saturday around 7:00 work?"

"Sure does." Ruby said rocking on her feet.

"Alright see you then."

"Bye." Ruby said as she walked down the hallway both excited and nervous. The nervousness wasn't about the date though. It was about Yang. It was around the same time that Ruby thought of Yang that Ike did too.

"Oh, crap. I forgot to ask Yang." He said to himself.

Ruby walked into her dorm room far happier than ever. "What's gotten into you sis?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that Ike asked me out on a date for next week."

"HE DID WHAT!" Yang yelled with fire in her eyes once more. She didn't even wait for a response as she charged out the door and into Ike's room. Luckily for her the door wasn't locked and she walked, or rather ran in.

Inside sat Ike, who instantly saw Yang, and had flashback to around a few weeks ago. "Listen Ike!" She said with anger in her eyes and venom pouring out of her mouth. "If you want to date Ruby, you have to have my permission." She continued emphasizing the last word.

"Fair enough." Ike replied. "Yang, and I please ask Ruby out on a date?"

Yang simply smiled evilly as she said. "It's not that easy. You have to earn that privilege."

"And how do I do that?"

"Beating me. Meet me at the practice floor at six tomorrow, and don't be late." And with that Yang walked out the door, leaving Ruby looking into the room with a face that said 'sorry my sister's a psychopath.' Ike simply gave her a smile back reassuring her. The young girl then walked back into her room as Ike flopped into his bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. He was nervous to say the least, but knew he wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose.

**Remember when I wrote 2500 word chapters? Ahh good times. Anyways, I have a few announcements. First, next chapter could end up being really long, so do you guys want a one part chapter, that will take a while, or do you want a 2 parter that will be shorter each chapter, but come out quicker? So make sure for pm me for your vote. Also, my birthday is next week, so I want to give you guys a gift of sorts, but don't know what to do, so pm me for ideas there too. The best I have is a Q and A, so if I get enough questions I'll be willing to do that as well. Well, I don't have to work today, so I'm going to enjoy my day off. Bye everyone! And don't forget to pm me and send me a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tip of the Iceberg

**Well here it is, my present to you guys. A new longest chapter. Sorry if some of it feels a bit rushed, I know that my writing gives that off quite a bit, but that's just because of lack of experience. Anyways, I mentioned a person named Eisenhower last chapter I think, so I need a look for him along with a weapon. His semblance has been chosen, and I know what his personality will be. If you want to make his appearance and or weapons feel free to pm me. Keep in mind he is in his mid 30s and not as old as Ike. That's all I have for now until the bottom AN so enjoy :D**

* * *

Ike sat in Professor Port's class as nervous as ever. Why you might ask? Because there was an insane blond who was ready to murder him as soon as the bell rang. Yes, today was the day Yang would attempt to pulverize Ike. The only thing that motivated the tang wielder to go through with this was the knowledge he was doing this for Ruby. He looked over at the blond, who continued to stare at him. And it wasn't some cute stare either. It was the kind of stare a hunter gives its prey before it murders it. "Alright Ike, just calm down. If you let her in your head then you're done for." He was right these we're the mental games Yang was trying to play.

"Yang leave him alone. I'm sure he's already worried about today." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Oh, I hope he is. The more paranoid he is the easier this will be." She replied

Port then came in and saved the day for a moment. He cleared his throat loudly and earned everyone's attention. "Miss. Xiao Long. Will you please stop staring at Mr. Mers and pay attention?" Yang turned in her seat and faced the teacher once again. "Thank you. Now as I was saying Lazer and I were stuck in a deep mine, along with my pet cow Edgar. We faced certain doom as Vav talked about what type of music my child liked." Then Yang stopped caring and began to play mind games with Ike, again. The bell finally rang, but Blue couldn't tell if he was happy, or horrified. The blond would finally stop trying to play with his head, but know she was going to try to kill him.

"I wonder if I had just asked her first if this would be happening." He thought to himself. The answer came almost instantly. "Yes." Ike retrieved his weapons from his room and changed into his normal attire. As he slowly approached the training room Ike constantly told himself that he could win, and took deep breaths in and out. He opened the door to see Yang, reloading her weapons. The rest of tea RWBY and team JNPR were there as well, but that was it.

Ike walked over to Ruby and whispered, "Wow, I expected a lot more people."

"Yang told everyone that if they came, she'd kill them too."

"Oh, well that's… pleasant. So you think I can win?"

"Definitely, I've seen you fight. Yang doesn't have a chance." Ruby replied.

"Thanks." The tang wielder responded with a smile. Ruby stuck out her lips for a kiss, but didn't get one. Instead she got Ike telling her, "Ruby, I would love to kiss you right now, but I'm pretty sure that'd motivate Yang even more."

"Ya, well good luck!" Ruby gave him a quick hug, and then back out of the ring.

Ike and yang stood a few feet apart, both of them giving death stares. "Remember Ike, she's all close combat. Stay back, dodge her shots, and fire arrows."

Ren walked in between the two and said. "You guys ready?" They both nodded. "Alright then." He raised his hand and silently said. "Please don't kill each other." He then dropped his hand and yelled, "Begin."

Normally Yang would've circled her opponent, waiting for them to make the first move, but she was too mad to care. She instantly charged at Ike, with a fist raised ready to end this fight soon. Ike saw this coming though, and side stepped out of the way. As Yang's fist flew past his face, he grabbed her wrist and threw her forward. This knocked her off balance, which Ike saw as an opening. He went for a kick to her back, but Yellow turned and caught is foot in the air. She gave him an evil smile and then threw his foot forward, turning Ike into a tornado **(Not to be confused with tornadoe XD)**. While he spun Yang got into her boxer stance and waited for the right time to strike. As soon as Ike stopped he received a hard hit to the stomach, that was amplified back a shotgun shell. This caused Ike to go tumbling to the edge of the ring. Ike was slow to get up, but eventually did. A look of determination in his eyes. "Come on lover boy. You gotta put up more of a fight than that." The brawler taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Lover boy replied with a smile. He then notched an arrow to his bow and began firing at Yang. Yang replied to this by firing rounds into each arrow, destroying them. The archer knew his tactic was futile, but had a plan. He notched a fire arrow and launched it at his opponent. She shot this one down again, triggering a massive fireball in the middle of the arena. Ike then charged at the fireball and jumped through, changing Aeolus into Ichor and Nero inside. Yang couldn't even see the teen, before he was right in front of her. He launched a barrage of slashes with his blade, none aimed to kill, just to maim. Each attack was blocked, but it was obvious Ike had the upper hand. Eventually Ike broke through Yang's defenses. He spun and connected Ichor one of her gauntlets, however the blue haired teen over powered her, and pushed her to balancing on one foot. He then landed a kick to her left side, picking her up off the ground and slamming her back down. Blue jumped into the air and spun as he went for a heel drop, but Yang blocked and pushed him away. Yang then rushed at him and tried for a right hook, but Ike stopped it with Ichor and then delivered a spinning kick. Ike didn't let up though as he changed forward slashing at Yang. The blonde's body dodged, but one part of her didn't. Her hair. Ike cut cleanly through a few locks, which didn't change the girl's appearance at all. It did change her mind set through. Everything froze, except for the few stands as they fell to the ground. "Oh, no." Ike said to nobody in particular.

"Now you're gonna pay!" Yang roared as flames clung to her body, and in her eyes. Ike made as much distance as he could, and changed back to Aeolus. He then shot a flurry of arrows at Yang, who dodged all of them as she charged at him. When the brawler reached the archer, she slammed her fist into his stomach. Ike doubled over in pain, but she wasn't done yet. She then picked up the tang wielder and threw him to the other side of the arena. Ike got back up and launched an arrow at Yang, but she side stepped it and grabbed it out of the air. She then broke the wooden shaft with one hand, and charged at Ike. The blond unleashed a barrage of punches that nobody alive could've blocked. Ike was finally given an opening, and gave her a boot to the face, throwing her to the ground. Before she hit though she caught herself on her right hand and delivered a hard kick to Ike's chest, probably breaking a rib or two. Ike steadied himself and looked up just in time to see Yang throw a right hook into his jaw, which flipped him. He landed on his back, with Yang directly over him. Blue notched a fire arrow and shot it. Yang was too close to do anything, as the arrow hit her chest erupting into a fireball. Ike managed to roll out of the way, but Yang was flung into the ceiling and landed back on the ground. Hard. She looked up at Ike she saw nothing but pure determination. It was obvious that her mind games had done nothing. She picked herself back up from the floor with a smile on her face. It wasn't an evil one though. It was one that showed that she was proud of Ike. Blue looked over towards the board that displayed the aura levels for the combatants. Both his and the blonde's aura levels were extremely close to red. One more decent hit from either would end this fight. Yang knew this as well, so she charged forward hoping to land the final blow. The archer locked an ice arrow into place, and shot at the ground, forming a wall of ice directly in front of the blonde. The heat radiating from Yang melted the ice just a bit, then she launched herself at it. She demolished the wall of ice, and ended up tackling Ike in the process, but both teen's auras stayed in the yellow. Blue kicked Yellow off of him and switched back to his blades. He launched a flurry of slashes at his foe, until she was so confused she didn't even see him jump into the air. There was a brief second of total confusion for the brawler, then fear. Ike placed his feet against the ceiling, and launched himself back at Yang. She looked up in time to see the blunt end of Ichor slam into her head. The two rolled onto the ground and right as the brawler was about to get up, Ike placed the tip of his blade against her throat.

The boy smiled and simply said, "Win."

Ren then came back into the ring saying. "Yang's aura has fallen into the red, and in a real life fight she would now be dead. Ike is the winner."

Ike helped Yang up and said to her. "That was the toughest fight I've ever had."

"I could say the same about you hot stuff." She replied with a smile.

Then Ruby ran up to Ike and gave him a huge hug. "See I told you you could do it!"

Ike simply laughed and hugged her back. "Ya, you did. Thanks for the support."

Ruby then looked over to Yang with her puppy dog eyes and said. "So does this mean we get to go on our date?" She added a sweet tone to seal the deal.

Yang tried to stare her down, but she was no match for the scythe wielder. "Ugh, ya fine. Just don't be making out in front of me." The blonde then walked over to the rest of her team.

"Bring you down a peg did he?" Blake asked her partner.

"Shut up."

Ike then returned his focus on Red, who said. "I think you still owe me something."

"I almost forgot." He said with a smile, right before he kissed her.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Yang yelled out. Ruby turned towards her sister and said.

"You said no making out. You didn't say anything about kissing." The younger girl then stuck out her tongue towards her sister, who stuck out her tongue back.

"As much as I would love to stay here and tease your sister, I have some plans to go make." Blue commented.

"Ya, I figured as much." Ruby gave him another quick kiss before they said their goodbyes.

Yang had to have the final word though and yelled out. "If you ever give me another haircut, I'll kill you, Ike!" Her only answer was a small chuckle from Ike, which infuriated her and made her smile. He then walked out the door, letting what aura he had left heal his wounds.

Ike began planning for the date the moment he got back to his room. He did have an issue though. He knew Ruby didn't want to do anything too special, which meant that going to a very fancy restaurant was out of the running. Another issue was Ike didn't have much money. With no job and no family, all he had was what was left from his days at the organization. Finally, he needed to make sure he didn't under-do it. Going to a fast food restaurant wouldn't get him a second date. Plenty of ideas raced through his mind as the days came and went. There was the thought of going out to the beach, but then again there wasn't a beach close by. All access to the water was either cliffs or ports. Then again he could take her to one of the cliffs for a picnic, but that seemed a bit cheesy and impersonal. Then one day in precision shooting class Ike had an idea. "Got it!" He stood up and yelled. Unknowing that he just volunteered for something.

"Excellent." Professor Burns stated. **(It should be obvious who this is, so I'm not giving a description.) **"Now Mr. Mers if you'll stand in front of the target I can explain."

Ike groaned and trudged up to the front of the classroom. He stood directly in front of the target, which seemed to annoy the teacher a bit. "Mr. Mers how am I supposed to shoot around you if you stand inches from the target. Move about halfway between me and my mark." Ike took a few steps forward, even though he didn't want to. Professor Burns aimed down the sights of his rifle and said, "Remember class, to bend the projectile you must flow your aura into it. Then you will be able to control its direction." Burns let a bit of his aura flow into the gun, and fired. The bullet somehow curved around Ike, but he could still feel the wind coming off of it. He turned around to see the target with a single hole in it. "Now keep in mind you can only slightly change its direction. This mean no U-turning bullets." The bell then rang and all the students began piling out the door, but before Blue could get out the marksmen teacher called out. "Mr. Mers!" Ike turned around facing the man. "Next time don't day dream in my class, and I won't make my shot so close." He said with a smile. The tang wielder gave a forced laugh then bolted out the door before he could become target practice again.

Ike dropped his school supplies off in his room, and rushed to go catch the ship before it took off. He reached it just as it was about to take off, the ship pulling away from the docks, as the door slowly closed. The archer sprinted as fast as he could towards the ship, and leap off the edge of Beacon. He flattened himself out in midair, and rolled into the ship just as the door closed. Everyone looked at Ike like he was crazy. **(Which he kinda is.)** Ike simply put on a sheepish smile, and waved at the people. Only a few waved back. As he walked down the street he called up a place he was certain Ruby would love. The café that made the best cookies. Well according to Ruby they did. He made sure that they would be open late enough for the two of them to get there. He then walked past a local movie theater, which was playing movies around the same time the café closed. "That's helpful." He thought to himself. Eventually he arrived at the store he was searching for. Scattered Petals. It was a flower shop that carried ever flower imaginable. He walked in, and instantly walked over to the counter. A woman stood behind it. She looked to be in her late 20s and had long brown hair, with blue eyes.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm actually looking for roses." He replied.

"Oooo, she must be special." The woman said, which caused Ike to blush a bit. She answered with a giggle, and said, "What color do you need?"

"I need a red and a blue one." Ike responded.

The woman disappeared behind the counter, and popped back up with the two flowers in hand. "That'll be 10 lien, please." Ike handed over the lien and quickly thanked her, before leaving. As he walked back down the street, Ike had another weird feeling. Almost like the day he fought Laurel, only a bit different. Like there was more than one set of eyes on him. Ike stopped in the street, and looked around him only to see cameras. Blue thought he was just being paranoid, and continued walking down the street. If only he knew that his sixth sense was right. While there wasn't anyone around looking at him, robotic eyes see just as well as human ones.

Finally it was the big day. Ike had gone through another one of Ozpin's lesson, only this one wasn't as odd. It was mainly just combat advice. Ike walked out of his room, armed with his roses. He thought about bringing some kind of weapon, but decided that would be weird. He knocked on team RWBY's door, which was instantly answered by Weiss. "Hey, Wei…" Casanova himself said, before being cut off.

"Ruby will be out in a minute. She's almost ready." Weiss quickly said before slamming the door in his face.

"Okay…" Ike said to the door. It was soon opened up again, but by a far more friendly face this time. It was Ruby, and even though she was dressed in her usual combat skirt, she looked as lovely as ever.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." Ike said with his hands behind his back.

"Wait, what're you hiding?"

"These." Ike then pulled out the different colored roses.

"Awwwww." The remaining members of team RWBY said from the door, causing both teens to blush.

"Thanks, Ike." Ruby said taking the blue one and placing it in her hair. "Now, your rose will goooooo…." Ruby said looking for a spot. "Here." She then placed the rose in the smaller strap going across his chest. **(Couldn't find a better place, I mean have you seen Leonardo's clothes? He doesn't even have pockets. What the hell?!) **"Now I think we can leave." Red said as she linked her arm in Ike's.

"Now that they're gone, time to begin operation falcon!" Yang announced to the rest of her team.

"Which is?" Blake asked dryly.

"Pretty much we follow those two to make sure Ike doesn't so much as harm a hair on Ruby's head."

"That seems a bit…" White said looking for the right word.

"Psychotic?" Black said.

"Ya, psychotic."

"Oh, come on." Yellow wined.

"Sorry, I'm not helping you and neither is Weiss." Blake said as she began to read again.

"Please," Yang continued attempting to copy Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

"Nope."

"Fine, then I'll just do it by myself." Yang pouted.

"Have fun." The raven haired girl said, without looking up from her book. Yang slammed the door shut and began to follow after the couple.

The ship finally landed, and Ike escorted Ruby to the first stop of the night. "So where are we headed." Ruby asked as she skipped alongside her date.

"It's a surprise." Ike replied with a smile.

"Aww, come on."

"Don't worry we're almost there." The pair then ran into another set of Beacon students. Michael and Lindsey.

"So Michael, are we going to Applebee's again?" The huntress-in-training asked.

"Nope, not this time. Now I have something better planned." Michael said confidently.

"Ohh, someone's a big spender." Lindsey said sarcastically.

"You know you're a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Well it's nice to see those two together." Ike commented.

"Ya, they work well together. Michael's loud and Lindsey can take a punch."

"Literally or metaphorically? **(I actually knew how to spell that :D)**

"Both." Then the pair finally reached they're destination. Sunrise Café the sign read. "Holy Monty I love this place!" Ruby squealed.

"I figured. You did say they have the best cookies."

"That they do. Now come on!" Red then drug Blue into the store. The two sat down, and ordered. Ike chose to have a cup of coffee and a simple sandwich, while Ruby ordered a platter of cookies and milk.

"You know you are a little kid in a lot of ways." Ike said.

"I'm not a little kid. I drink milk!"

"Yes, I can tell."

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop Yang was peering through the window with binoculars. "Just sitting there. Ike hasn't done anything." Yang thought to himself. "Wait! What was that?!" She screamed mentally as Ike brushed a piece of hair from Ruby's face. "Ugh maybe this was a waste of time. It's not like he'll do anything."

Eventually, the store had to close and the pair left, saying their thanks. "I had a really good time." Ruby said smiling.

"You say that like we're done."

"We aren't?"

"Nope one more stop." The man wearing the red rose said. The couple **(I tried typing this word and ended up with cu;pl; WTF?) **began walking towards the final stop, blissfully unaware of both of their followers. One with yellow hair, the other with black. As the couple on the ground casually walked towards Ike's final surprise. Above on the rooftops, the stalkers we're having difficulty keeping up with the two.

"Why are the building so far away?" Yang thought to herself. Eventually the duo stopped in front of the movie theater.

"A movie? Seems a bit regular." Red said.

"Ya, I thought it'd be a nice touch. We don't have regular lives, so I thought this would be nice."

"Good point, so which movie are we watching?" The girl with the blue rose asked.

"Your choice." Her date responded.

"Hmm… what about…" Ruby said as she looked at the options she had. "This one." She pointed towards a movie called The Fault in Our Stars. **(Before you ask I have reasons for this movie. Well only two. One, I've never watched it, so I don't feel the need to write about the movie. Two, I've heard that every guy who has a girlfriend got drug to it. I guess that explains my relationship status, and will also date this chapter in case someone reads this in a few months.) **

"Very well." Ike said as he paid for the tickets. Luckily they had just ate, so he didn't have to pay for the ridiculously overpriced food. Apparently Ruby had read the book of the movie, so she already knew what happened at the end. Unfortunately Ike got lost somewhere in the movie and constantly asked questions, until Ruby told him that it'll all be explained at the end and to just watch the movie. Eventually he did and Red was thankful for it. As the credit rolled, Red and Blue left the building. **(Does anyone watch the credits?)**

"So how'd you like it?" Ruby asked.

"Not terrible, but I didn't know that you liked romance movies." Ike said.

"Ya, it surprises a lot of…" Ruby was then silenced by a gunshot, and she knew it was meant for her. She closed her eyes, only she didn't feel anything. No pain, no numbness, just regular. When she opened her eyes she understood why. There was Ike standing in front of her. A single hole in his chest.

-Yang's point of view-

"Well there's no way I can see into that building." The brawler thought. So she waited outside until the movie was over. After a couple of hour the happy couple walked back outside the theater. That's when Yang saw something that horrified her. A shot rang out in the silence of the night, and everything seemed to slow for Yang. She could see the bullet fly through the air, aimed right at Ruby. Ike must've been seeing the same thing, because right before the bullet hit the girl, Ike pivoted on his right foot. He put his body directly in front of Ruby. Stopping the bullet with his chest.

-Back to Ruby/Ike!-

Ike lowered his head in pain, right before he collapsed onto his knees. Then onto the ground. "Oh Monty no. No, no, no, no, no. Ike you aren't dying like this." Ruby said panicked as tears flowed from her eyes. She dropped to her knees, and cradled the teen with the red rose in her arms. "Please don't leave me." She begged.

"Hey," The boy responded weekly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said between coughs of blood. It was obvious he wouldn't make it if help didn't arrive soon. Ike then passed out due to the pain. Then a figure dropped in front of the two.

"Well, I missed the original shot. Probably should've used my semblance, but he still got hit. I suppose that's all that matters." Ruby looked up to see a boy around Ike's age stand there, with two guns and black hair. **(Thought the stalker with black hair was Blake didn't ya. Well you wrong! So here's King of the Lion's OC) **The teen had black messy hair, brown eyes, and silver earrings the right one shaped like a king's crown, the left a knight chess piece. He had a tan skin complexion, which suited him well. As for his clothes he wore a black, no sleeved, open hoodie, with a white shirt under that. On top of the clothes he had a holster, which was most likely for the guns in his hands. He also wore long, black pants and white shoes with white bottoms. His pistols looked like they were M9 Berettas, only they had a blade sticking straight out from the barrel. The one in his left hand was white, while the one in his right was black. "Well King took him out." The shooter held up the right handed pistol. "I guess Horse can take you out."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Suddenly a flash of yellow landed on the shooter, and skidded to a stop in front of the couple. It was Yang, with flames lapping all over her body. More brilliant than ever. "Ruby, get Ike back to Beacon now!" She commanded. Ruby picked Ike up, and sprinted towards the school. "Now, you're gonna pay for what you've done, but first who. The. Hell. Are. YOU!" Yang roared, with venom behind every word.

"Well, I might as well tell you, seeing as this will be your last fight. My name is Axel Young, and I was sent to kill that guy I just shot."

"But, why?!"

"Why? Do you not know yet? That kid has a huge bounty on his head, and I'm here to claim it."

"Well then, if you're going to do that. You'll have to kill me first!" The fiery blonde yelled.

"Sounds like a plan." Axel said as he raised his pistols. Young took a shot at Yang, who attempted dodge, but was still hit in the arm. Luckily Yang had her aura shields up, so the bullet did minimal damage. "Silly girl, did you not here me say anything about my semblance? I never miss!" The mercenary said almost mocking Yellow.

"Damn, I need a plan fast." Yang thought to herself. That's when an idea popped into her head. She charged at her foe, with her fire more intense than ever. Axel attempted to fire another shot, but the projectile simply melted before it hit her. "Have fun getting past that one!" Yang roared as she delivered a right hook to Axel's temple. He skidded on his feet, until he stopped. The black haired boy then charged at Yang. Young led off with a swing of Horse, which was blocked by Yang's gauntlet. She then fired off a shot hoping to hit his jaw, but he brought his head back barely dodging the shot. He then slammed his head into Yang's causing her to stumble backwards a bit. He took advantage of this, and swung the blade of King at her. She jumped to the right, but still ended with a cut to her arm. The blonde flared her aura, allowing it to heal the wound as she rushed back towards the black haired boy. Yellow went to throw her boot into the black haired boy but her foot was caught in the air. He then twisted her leg, and caused her to face plant in the ground. Axel then kicked Yang in the stomach, sending her sliding down the road. Yang pushed her hands off the ground, landing on her feet. The girl then skidded to a stop. Yang rushed forward again, and led with a right jab, which Axel backed away from. Her left jab was then deflected by King. She attempted two spinning kicks, but Axel ducked under it. Young then slashed at Xiao Long, but she blocked it with her gauntlet, but then Axel kicked her in the stomach. Yang was thrown down the street, but got back up. The blonde fired shots at Young, but he dodged them as her sprinted towards her. He dove over the last shell, but was stopped in his tracks by Yang landing a kick to his side. Axel caught himself before hitting the ground, and did a backwards handspring to stop himself. Yellow's fire was still blazing, so the shooter had to get up close and personal. Again. Yang had the same idea, and the two teens charged at each other. Yang threw a flurry of fists at Axel, and the boy blocked all of them. Yang fired a shotgun shell into Axel, which he blocked by crossing his pistols in front of him. He still ended up skidding backwards quite a back. Xiao Long sprinted forwards, and landed a kick into his stomach, causing him to double over. The fiery blonde picked up the teen, and threw him straight into the air. She jumped up right behind him, and grabbed him in the air. Yellow then threw her foe back at the ground. The black haired boy slammed into the ground, causing a crater, with him lying in it. Yang fired behind her, propelling her towards her enemy. The shooter rolled backwards, out of the crater, and watched as the blonde slammed her fist into the ground. This sent a shockwave through the road, and made the pavement roll like a wave. This sent Axel flying into the side of a building. As he got up, the teen saw Yang rushing towards him, but her flames were flickering. He quickly got up and took a shot directly at Yang's left foot and hit his target. Yellow screamed out in pain and rolled to a stop on her back. Axel walked up to her and pointed King at her.

"This is the part where you die." Young said, but he did forget about something though. Yang had a shotgun on her wrist. She raised her right hand and fired a shot. This lifted Axel off the ground, giving Yang time to get back up. The mercenary hit the ground with a thud, and struggled to get back up. As he got back on his feet he saw Yang with both gauntlets pointed towards him. Yang had a problem though. Due to the fact that she had a hole in her foot she became extremely immobile. Both teens began to fire shots at each other. Neither person was winning the upper hand, as the bullets just collided in midair. Yang quickly reloaded her weapons, and had another idea. She unleashed a barrage of bullets at Axel. As he was busy dodging the she stood on her hands, and pushed off into the air. She flew a couple of feet up, but that was all she needed. The blond then fired behind herself, causing her to sail towards Axel. As he finally stopped moving, he looked up to see Yang flying at him. She tackled him to the ground, where they stopped immediately. Yang ended up pinning her opponent to the ground.

"Good night." She said sweetly, right before knocking him out with her elbow. As she got back up to her feet, she could here sirens off in the distance. Yang sighed and said to herself, "I'll be here for a while."

Eventually the police let Yang return to Beacon, and she sprinted as fast as she could, until she threw open the door to the infirmary. "WhichroomisIkein?!" She quickly asked.

"206," replied a confused receptionist, who then had all the papers on her desk thrown off by the wind of a sprinting teen.

"Thanks!" Yang called out as she ran down the hall. Eventually she reached the correct room, and threw open the door. What she saw broke her heart. To say the mood was grim would've been a drastic understatement. In the room were teams RWBY and JNPR, all of them pilled around Ike. Nora had her head buried in Ren's chest, who was attempting to comfort her. Jaune was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, while Pyrrha stood next to him rubbing small circles in his back. Both Weiss and Blake were next to Ruby trying to comfort her. Even Weiss and Blake with their strong exteriors had tears in their eyes. The worst part was her seeing Ruby. She was kneeling to the bed, and had her head on Ike's chest. Tears flowing freely down her eyes. Her friends were attempting to comfort her, but their attempts were in vain. Yang walked over to her sister, and sat down next to her. The older sister instantly wrapped Red in a hug. "It's gonna be alright Ruby. Ike's strong. He'll pull through." She looked up at Ike, who was still unconscious. There were bandages all over his body, with a giant red spot in it. Obviously blood. He was hooked up to all kinds of monitors, and had an IV in his arm. Yang was getting worried that he might go into a coma, and truth be told Yellow knew there was a good chance Ike wouldn't make it, but she didn't want to think about that.

"It's my fault. He's like this, because he was protecting me." The younger girl sobbed.

"No it isn't." Yellow replied caringly. "He wanted to protect you, and because some idiot tries to hurt him, doesn't make it your fault." The blonde began to stroke her sister's hair as she rocked her back and forth. Yang hoped this would end Ruby's crying, but it didn't seem to help at all. This pattern continued well into the night. At some point, Yang's own cheeks were stained by tears, but she had no clue the younger girl eventually fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. Her older sister picked her up and placed her in the bed next to Ike. She then kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Ruby. I love you." Yang then left the room along with everyone else. Even though nobody said it they all knew what could happen, and none of them were prepared for it. Inside the room, Ruby rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Ike.

* * *

**Bit of a horrid place for me to end isn't it? That's all the more I have for now though so sorry bout that. Anyways, I understand the last bit might seem a bit rushed, and that's because I really wanted to push that bit out and I'm not good at writing scenes like that. I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll just relax for the rest of today and I'll see ya when I see ya. Remember to pm me and leave a review, because I always love constructive criticism and positive feedback. Bye everyone :D **


	11. Chapter 11: Talking to Yourself

**Alright guys I'm back pretty quickly. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, and that's because it kinda is. More important stuff at the bottom, and this is a pretty unimportant chapter plot wise. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

Breathing. That was all the sound in the silent room. No more crying. There were no more tears left to be shed. Yes, Ike was still in the infirmary. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, and Ike was now officially in a coma. This didn't brighten anyone spirits. This meant there was no telling when he'd wake up. It could be the next day or a year. Anyone had about as good of a guess as the next person. **(I researched this, and it can happen. A gunshot wound so painful that it causes someone to pass out can lead to a coma. Med fact for the day.) **Ruby looked a lot like Garnet had. Never leaving Ike's side, and only doing so when she had classes or had to eat. Yang attempted to make her happy by saying things like, "He wouldn't want you to feel sorry for him," or, "He'll be alright. The doctors know what they're doing." But these attempts all ended with just a 'ya' or 'I guess so'. The class had taken a trip to Forever Fall and Jaune was finally getting better, but it seemed like Ruby was only getting worse. Meanwhile Ike was having an entirely different adventure. **(Pretty sure this next part doesn't happen, but I thought it'd be a nice chapter idea.)**

-Ike's head-

Ike stood in a forest, surrounded by nothing but fire. He spun and decapitated his last opponent. The head of a pack of Beowolves. Ike doubled over panting in exhaustion. "There they're dead. Now can you let me out?"

"But were having so much fun. Don't you like cutting up these creatures?" A voice said from nowhere. The voice didn't surprise Ike at all. He had been doing this for a week after all.

"I just want to go back to the real world. I sick of something messing with my head!" Ike roared.

"Ahh, but Ike I'm not something. I'm you." A black figure then began to arise from the ground. Ike looked on in horror as the figure finally took its full shape. It was a silhouetted version of himself. "Don't you see Ike? We're the same person. I suppose you would call me your rage. Or maybe guilt? Whatever you want to call me, I'm the dark areas of your mind. The places you don't want to go. Even now as we speak you only aid me with your fear."

Ike realized that there wasn't much he could do at this point, so he just played along with the game. "Fine, what's next then?"

"You tell me. This is your head. I'm just the thing fabricating the obstacles you set for yourself." The figure said calmly.

"Bull shit! Why would I keep myself here? Why would I constantly beat myself up?!" Ike roared. The black figure then disappeared, and the voice from nowhere returned.

"I told you Ike, I'm the bad parts of you. You guilt. You want to punish yourself for your misdeeds, and I' simply helping. Now for the next test."

"What test? I didn't tell you a test!"

"Ahh, but you did. You just don't know it." The voice started to trail off to the end. The ground began to shake as it was changed. Eventually a bright light appeared all around Ike, but this had become normal for him. He simply closed his eyes and waited for it to stop. In front of him stood a giant pyramid, with only one way in. In the air were floating purple letters, that read 'Now that your body is worn out, let's test your mind. This, my friend, is a puzzle. Figure it out."

"A puzzle what kind of puzzle?" Ike thought to himself.

"Only one way to find out." Dark Ike said.

"Would you stop reading my thoughts!?" Ike yelled, but no response came. Blue walked into the pyramid, to see a rather simple puzzle. In front of him was a door, with words that read 'Complete the puzzle and move on.' On the right side of the wall was a giant sliding puzzle. It was fairly simple, there's only one block open, and you have to slide the pieces around and make the correct picture. **(I say that, but I've never completed one XD)** Luckily Ike's subconscious even gave him the picture. It was just a sunset. He set to work, and after about five minutes of sliding the stupid pieces around, he slide the final piece into the correct spot. "Done." He announced. He wasn't though, because as he slide the last piece in the board was rescrambled and completely different from before. Words the appeared in the air in front of him. 'Look around before you act.' "Look around? What does that mean?" Ike began to scan the room for something off. He checked the door and found nothing. He check all the walls, and yet again found nothing. It wasn't until he was pacing around, when he stepped on a small button on the floor, on the opposite side of the room from the puzzle. The object sank in, and as it did the puzzle flipped over to reveal a new one, along with a new picture. Ike set back to work, and yet again eventually slide the last piece in place. However, the puzzle rescrabbled just like the first on. "I'll be here for a while."

Ike messed with both the puzzle and the room for hours. He searched for more buttons thinking there was another puzzle, but there wasn't. He attempted doing half of one and then half of the other, but that didn't work either. Ike sat on the ground, and simply stared at the puzzles for a while when it hit him. Finish at the same time! Ike yet again realigned the sliders, until they were one away from both being done. "Now how to finish at the same time?" He pulled out Aeolus, and fired an arrow at the tile, but it did nothing. He tried shooting the button, but yet again nothing. "It only works when a living thing touches one of them, but I can't be in two places at once." Ike sat down and began thinking again. It took a while, but eventually the simplest place came into his head. "It's my head, I can make whatever I want." He set upon reforming himself, and eventually a blue light shone from the floor. As it died down, another Ike stood in the middle.

"How can I help?" Ike 2 asked.

"Just press the button when I tell you too." Ike 1 responded. "Alright…" Ike 2 then hit the button and flipped the puzzles. "Why'd you do that?!"

"You said alright."

"I meant alright as in get ready, not alright go." As soon as Ike 1 said go Ike 2 hit the button again. "STOP FLIPPING IT!"

"You said go." Ike 2 said defending himself.

"Holy Monty you're a moron."

"You know you're starting to sound like Michael." Monty 2 commented.

"DON'T EVEN THINK THAT! I'M NOWHERE AS ANGRY AS HIM!"

"Whatever you say." Ike 2 mumbled under his breath. These teamwork arguments lasted for a while, and the blame was on both sides. Ike 2 would hit the button too soon, or too late. While Ike 1 would either miss the tiles all together, or he would only hit one, and have to reconstruct that puzzle. This would then lead to an argument that sounded a lot like something that would come from the members of team LADS. The two would then ended up upset at each other, but then remember they're working for the same goal. Eventually they came up with the acronym WAFFLEO, which stood for 'We're All Friends, Friends Love Each Other.' Ike 2 thought it would just be WAFFLE, but forgot each other is two words **(Has anyone been realizing my not so subtle references?)**. One of the two would simply say WAFFLEO when the argument got too heated, and they would begin working again.

"Alright." Ike 1 said fuming with rage. "On the count of three hit the button, then I'll wait one second for your reaction time, then clap my hands."

"Is it 1, 2, 3, go, or go on 3?"

"It's go on 3! Like it has been for the past hour!"

"Alright just making sure."

"Fine. Ready?" Ike 1 asked, which Ike 2 responded to with a nod. "Good, 1… 2…. 3!" Ike 2 stepped on the button, and the wall flipped. As it did Ike 1 clapped his hands on both sides, and hit the correct tiles. The two slide in place simultaneously, and a beam of light shot straight at the door, which then opened. "Well that only took forever."

"Sure did. Next time do better." Ike 1's jaw dropped upon hearing that. "Now I'm leaving before you can yell, BYE!" Ike 2 then disappeared into the beam light, leaving only bits of dust. The Ike left standing gave an exhausted sigh and walked through the door.

After walking up a few stairs Ike finally reached a much larger room. Inside there was a table with a book on it titled, 'Chess for Idiots.' Then there was a giant chess board that took up the entire room. **(To make this easy for everyone it's the same chess board and room from Harry Potter. If you've never seen the movie, and who hasn't, then google it. And the pieces work the same, so picture giant stone statues smashing each other. I really wish they worked like that in real life.) **"Finally, I give myself a break." Ike said to himself. While working with the organization Blue found a love for chess, and one that he still carried to that day. Over the years he had become quite good at the game. The archer walked behind the white pieces, and all the pieces lit up to show the match started. His invisible opponent wasn't doing anything too terribly complicated. It made smart sacrifices, and even a few advanced maneuverers. Ike was forced to play defense the entire game, until eventually he lost. "Shocker, I can beat myself." The teen then sighed and said, "I should've known this wouldn't be easy." The person beating himself played game after game, and tried every tactic he could think of. He would try to make a strong line with the pawns, instantly rush the bishops and knights in, and he even tried throwing hi queen into the opponent's backfield to cause damage, but it appeared nothing would work. In the end Ike's opponent would always trap his king and demolish it. Eventually Ike had had enough, when he thought of something. "Maybe it's rigged so that black always wins." Ike changed and became the commander of the black forces. He played another well fought game, but yet again lost. He resorted to the most childish of tactics, and copied all his opponent's moves, but this yet again failed. It was at this point Ike was frustrated beyond belief, when another thing occurred to him. "I know how to play chess. Why would there be a book telling me how to play?" Ike walked back over to the small table and picked up the poorly titled book. He scanned through the pages, but nothing seemed too odd. There were basic rules, tactics, and how to win, but nothing saying how to beat this mastermind of an opponent. Then as he flipped to the last page something was off. The only thing written in it said, 'Sometimes you must do anything to win.' An evil smile appeared on his face, as he knew exactly what this meant. Cheating.

Ike returned to the white army, and began to move through the enemy ranks. His idea was simple. Any piece can move anywhere, however the game was smarter than that. As his opponent began to understand this new tactic, it mimicked it. Every piece could move anywhere, and yet again Ike lost. "Great I even suck at cheating." Ike mumbled. As he tried different made up rules, one thought never occurred to Ike. It was only until his 63rd loss that he finally understood what he had to do. Ike started the game up for a final time, and instantly walked out onto the board. Eventually he hit the wall of pawns, but he slashed right through them with this tangs. He then marched right up to the enemy king and looked up at him. The king piece simply stood and did nothing. The cheater jumped into the air and decapitated the most important piece. As its head shattered on the ground the door to the third and final room opened. Ike walked through, but not before saying two very satisfying words. "Checkmate bitch."

Ike walked into the last room, and the door slammed shut behind him. The final room contained nothing but two levers. One on his right, and one on his left. "What the hell and I supposed to do here?" He asked out loud. Then dark Ike reappeared in front of him.

"This will be the easiest test yet. You must choose better two people you care about so much. Your bother." James then appeared directly to the right of Dark Ike. "Or your girlfriend." Ruby then appeared on his left. "Pull the lever to your left, and you send James falling to his death. Pull the right one, and Ruby will fall. Now choose." Ike didn't want to choose though. Even though he knew none of this was real, he couldn't stand the thought of having to kill one of the two.

"There has to be a trick to it. Maybe if I pull both levers nobody dies. Then again, what if that kills both of them."

"How about this for motivation. Pull a lever within the next five minutes or they both fall."

This made Ike think even more frantically. "I doubt there's a way to save both of them. This is basically evil me, and there's no way this ends that happily. So I have to make the right choice. Maybe this is a blood is thicker than water thing?" **(That's the quote Nero and Ichor are based off of. Nero = water and Ichor = blood. That's why Ichor is bigger.) **"Then again what if this is meant to meant to be about not relying on your family forever? Ugh, I could always guess and take a fifty/fifty shot. Ya that was a dumb thought. Alright what else could it be?" But that was all the more time Ike had to think.

"Times up." Dark Ike practically sang. "Who's it gonna be? You're loving brother, or sweet and caring Ruby?"

"Well might as well try it." Ike thought as he pulled the left lever. The floor under James disappeared, and so did he. All Ike could hear is the horrid scream of his brother falling, until it abruptly stopped.

"Oooo that sounded painful, now onto the next test." Dark Ike said as the ground began to shake.

Then a much more divine voice spoke from behind Ike. "There won't be a next test." The exhausted teen turned around to see the exact opposite of his tormentor. It was a pure, shining, white Ike.

"Who the hell are you?" Both dark and regular Ike asked.

"I would be the good side of you. You have met your guilt and pain, but I am your forgiveness, and your joy. I am everything he is not!" Light Ike then pointed directly at Dark Ike.

"You obviously don't understand. I'm in charge not you!" Dark Ike then charged his opposite, with a dark Nero and Ichor in hand. He swung the evil weaponry at the good side, but Light Ike simply caught it. He then raised his hand and placed it upon the dark side's head. The evil version screamed out him pain as he sank to his knees. Eventually Dark fell to the ground and sank into it.

"Now that he is gone we can send you home." Light then turned to look at regular. "Are you ready?" Regular simply nodded, before being consumed in a pillar of light. "It's nice to see you have let go of the past. Your future will be a difficult one, but not impossible. I wish you the best of luck, and know that I'm always inside your head." And with that the bright light turned to darkness.

Ike slowly opened his eyes, and was overcome by joy. He was in the infirmary, but the infirmary in the real world. He looked over at the red and black girl sleeping in his arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "Time to get up."

Ruby slowly stirred awake, but then realized who had woken her up. Ike was finally back. She hugged him tighter than ever and tear began to fill her eyes. "I was so worried about you! Please never leave me like that again!"

Ike hugged his girlfriend back. "I promise I won't."

* * *

**So that's that. This chapter kinda sparked a path for another story idea, but a new story won't be started until this one is finished. Now for the important part. I will be taking a short break to relax and recharge my brain. I won't be long, but the next chapter will take 3 or 4 days longer than the usual waiting time. So sorry about that, but I know I'll be busy pretty soon and I don't want to make a god awful chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys didn't hate this chapter too much, and personally I believe this is the worst one I've wrote so far. Make sure you leave a review and pm me if you want to. See ya next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

**Hello everyone! So volume two is out now :D YAY! It's pretty awesome and that food fight was really cool. Also, if you want to know what happened between Ike and Ruby between these chapters, I pictured it a lot like the final episode of Sword Art Online. When Kirito and Asuna finally meet in the hospital. Just picture that and you're fine. Also, has anyone watched that show? That's what I did on my short break and it was freaking amazing. So, a lot of this will be inspired from that show now.I've watched a lot of anime recently, and Angel Beats is really good as well, even though it's sad. Well I won't delay you any longer, so enjoy!**

* * *

Yang along with team members WB and team JNRP sprinted down the hallway. Yang threw open the door and push the privacy curtain over to the side. As the curtain moved she could see the two teens sitting on the bed holding each other. Tears filled everyone's eyes, however Ruby and Ike had already shed plenty. Out of all of the new visitors, it was Yang who lost it first. She began to sob uncontrollably as she covered her mouth with her hand. She bowed her head down as the dam in her eyes finally broke. "Ike?"

"Yes Yang?" He responded through his own tears of joy.

"Thank Monty your back." She then raced over to the boy and wrapped him in a hug. The rest of the group wasn't far behind her though. While the group shared a hug and constantly asked if he was ok one question important question was finally brought up by Yang. "Ike?" She said with her arms still around the boy. "Why was that guy after you?"

Ike's expression instantly changed from joy to horror. He could try to lie his way out of this, but two things prevented that. First of all, something in Yang's eye told him that she knew more than she was letting on. Secondly, this involved his friends now, and he couldn't deny them the knowledge that could potentially save them. Ruby already knew about his past, Yang was probably forming and idea, and Ren knew that it wasn't one of joy. Ike let out a sigh and said, "Take a seat guys. This might take a little while." Ike then told his friends the same sad story he had told Ruby that fateful night. **(That was a long story, and I don't want to rewrite it. You've made it this far, you know what happened.) **While Ike was able to make it farther before his emotions overwhelmed him, it still happened. Eventually he pushed through to the end of the story. "And that's why I got shot. That's why I'm being hunted." Ike then lowered his head, so that his hair covered his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gritted his teath. Blue then slammed his hand onto the table next to his bed, cracking the wood. "I just want my past to leave me. Is that too much to ask!? I just want to end all this bull shit and move on!" The boy in the bed's sobs continued as Red tried to comfort him.

"Let's do it then." Ike looked up to see Jaune standing tall and ready for some kind of action. The boy had finally found his confidence, and that was something that made his change drastically.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"You said that a man named Victor is after you, so why don't we just go and find him?"

"It's not that simple. Nobody but higher ups know where to find him, and they're just as difficult to find."

"Then we start at the bottom." Ren said stoicly as he stood next to Jaune. "All crime in Vale is connected, so if we start with just some thugs then we can trace our way up to someone who knows where Victor is."

"And once we find him we break his legs!" Nora commented as he walked over and leaned on her best friend.

"We'll see what happens when we find him." Pyrrha added as she placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder. At the time team JNRP looked like heroes. To anyone looking in from the outside it would've looked like just a team next to each other, but for the remaining five in the room they shined with a light of hope. Something Ike hadn't found for a while. Blue nodded and looked over and team RWBY, who responded with nods of their own.

"Good it's agreed then. As soon as lover boy over here is ready we set out, and kick some ass!" Yang said triumphantly. Ike looked around him, and saw something he had never had. Friends who are willing to sacrifice themselves for him. Sure he had had his brother with him before and there was Laurel, but this was different. These were people who weren't thrust into his life. People who he wasn't related to. People who a few months ago were complete strangers, but here they were. Ready to fight by his side. No matter what the cost.

While it took some adjusting, Ike began to resume him normal way of life. He caught up on his school work, he resumed his classes with Ozpin, and his romantic life with Ruby was better than ever. It might have been the death scare that brought them even closer together, or it might have been Ike realizing how important she was to him. Either way he didn't care, he was just happy she was still around. Ike woke up from a nap one afternoon to a rather unexpected sound.

"1!" Nora called from her room.

"2!" Yang roared from hers.

"3!" They yelled together.

"This won't be good." Ike said out loud, before Magnhild and a sledgehammer broke through his walls. The two hammers left holes that a person could've walked through, and unsurprisingly enough both teams RWBY and JNPR walked through. "What the hell!?"

"Like our renovations?" Nora asked innocently.

"I'll ask again, what the hell!?"

"Well with the whole Victor plan in action, we're all one big team now. And a team shares a room doesn't it?" Ruby replied.

"Ya, I guess, but…" The archer was then cut off by Yang.

"Nope no buts, this is how were gonna do things now."

"Ya, but did you ask Ozpin first?" Mers asked. The eight visitors all deadpanned and dropped their heads.

"I knew we forgot something." Jaune said, crushed.

"I told people it was a bad idea." Weiss said almost exactly like Jaune.

"Well I could just say good luck and leave you guys to deal with the consequences." Blue said with a smirk, however the rest of the students only lowered their heads even farther. "But I do have an idea."

"You do?" Blake asked legitimately surprised.

"Yep, I'll be back in a bit. You guys just focus on merging the rooms." And with that Ike left the room hoping that his less than intelligent plan would work.

He strode down the hallway, before opening the first door to Ozpin's office. Professor Goodwitch wasn't at her desk, which worried Ike a bit more, but her pushed open the next door. Ozpin was sitting at his desk, while Glynda was standing next to him with her scroll out. She was talking about more team names, when Ike caught her attention. "Hello Mr. Mers. How can I help you?"

Mr. Mers stood on the other side of the wooden desk and placed both of his hands on it. He then leaned on his hands and said, "Teams RWBY and JNPR knocked down the walls to my room, so instead of three rooms we have one big one. That's all." He then spun on the ball of his left foot, and got halfway through the door when the information final processed in Professor Goodwitch's head.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Blue then sprinted out the doors and down the hallway.

The Huntress was about to chase after him, when Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need for a punishment. They are practically one team."

"We can't just let them destroy school property like that."

"It can be replaced if needed. Besides you can just fix it with a flick of your wrist." **(It worked really well for me that RoosterTeeth gave her that ability, because this part was planned from the beginning.)**

Goodwitch sighed and returned to her position next to the headmaster. "I still think you're too easy on them."

Ozpin smiled and responded by saying a simple, "I know."

The blue haired teen finally slide to a stop in front of his dorm room, and put his hands on his knees. He was breathing pretty hard, and thought to himself, "It's been a while since I've ran like that." He opened up his door, to see his room with no walls. The other two teams had completely formed the rooms together, but hadn't moved anything yet. He had to admit, his bed looked pretty stupid being in the middle of the room. "Objective, complete." Ruby said happily.

"Good job guys, you can hardly tell this used to be three rooms."

"Thanks!" The eight improve construction workers said in unison.

"So, how'd thing go with the Headmaster?" Pyrrha asked.

"I think he's fine with it. Goodwitch is a different story, but she won't do anything if Ozpin says she can't."

"So in other words…" Yang said trailing off.

"Objective, complete." Blue responded mocking his girlfriend, which made Ruby pout. "You know that won't work on me." Ike before he gave her a quick kiss.

"I think it did." Ruby replied happily.

"So what do we do about the furniture?" Blake asked emotionlessly. She had a point. You could tell where there used to be walls due to the beds, closets, and other items.

"It's time for…." Red said trying to build excitement.

"REDECORATING!" Yellow yelled out.

"No no no no no. I'm not going through all of that again." White protested.

"If you don't, then none of your stuff will go up." Blue said with a smirk.

"Redecorating it is!" Weiss said before hanging up a painting.

Ike walked over to his bed and flopped down into it as the two teams ran around the room, putting up posters and pushing around heavy objects. Jaune then walked over to his friend and said, "Shouldn't you be moving stuff around too?"

"Jaune my boy, look how much stuff I have." It was true, Aeolus and Red Mortem were already hanging on the back wall. As for his other possessions, they could be moved quite easily.

"Good point, but you still have some stuff to move."

Ike rolled out of bed and said, "Fine, if it'll make you happy." He then placed a foot at the corner of his bed, and pushed off spinning it around. He then kicked off the foot of the bed, and sent it flying between team RWBY's bunk beds. He did the same thing for his wooden closet, fitting it perfectly between Jaune's and Ren's. Blue then carefully picked up his end table, and set it between his and Ruby/Weiss's bunk beds. Ike slapped his hands together and said, "Happy now, Jaune?" He then looked around to see everyone completely stunned by what he just did. "What? Don't tell me you already forgot about my semblance."

"Ya, but that only makes you jump high." Jaune commented, which made Ike laugh.

"See, that where you're wrong. I can supercharge my feet, which means my kicks can be really strong too. How do you think I sent Laurel into a building?"

"You still almost killed me with your stupid bed!" Weiss yelled angrily. Ike walked over and ruffled her hair, but that only pissed Weiss off even more.

"Uhh Ruby, can you please stop Weiss from killing me?"

"Let's go decorate more." Ruby said as she drug Weiss away against her will.

Everyone resumed their decorating, as Ike returned to his bed. He then flopped down, relaxed for a bit. Then a thought occurred to him. "He guys." Everyone snapped their attention to the blue haired teen. "Aren't people from around the world coming here soon because of the tournament?" Indeed Ike was correct. There would soon be people from all over the world arriving in Vale for the yearly tournament.

"Ya your right." Nora said happily.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Yang added. It was at this time that Weiss got an evil look on her face. The same evil look she had when Pyrrha said they could be one a team. In fact the same storm cloud appeared behind her.

"Weiss, are you ok?" The scythe wielder asked waving a hand in front of her partner's face. This snapped White out of her evil trace.

"What? Oh ya, we should go into Vale tomorrow though."

"Then it's settled. We leave at the break of dawn!" Ike announced heroically.

"Don't you think that's a bit early?" Ruby asked.

"Fine. Noon it is. BANZAI!" The arched declared.

"BANZAI!" Everyone but Ren responded back.

"How many ice cream shops is Nora going to drag me to this time?" Ren said to himself.

"Tons." His hyper friend responded.

-The Next Day-

Team RWJNPRBY plus Ike, as Ruby declared it even though its complete gibberish, stepped off the ship and onto the streets of Vale. Jaune instantly ran for a trash can, and Pyrrha rubbed circles on his back as he lost the contents of his stomach. Ren was instantly pulled by his collar into a nearby ice cream store by Nora, who demanded the entire stock. Finally, there was team RWBY pus Ike, who was complaining that his initials weren't in the team name. "It's completely unfair that I don't get an I or an M in there."

"It wouldn't make sense with one." Ruby protested.

"It doesn't make sense at all!" Ruby gasped and turned to her boyfriend.

"You take that back right now." She scolded.

"Nope." Blue responded and stuck his tongue out.

"YOU DARE INSULT THE INTEGRITY OF MY TEAM NAMING SKILLS!? YOU SHALL PAY IKE MERS!" Ruby then charged at Ike, but was stopped by Yang grabbing her cloak.

"Easy there killer. Save it for the tournament." Ruby crossed her arms and began pouting, until let out a small laugh and kissed the top of her head. The five teens continued to walk down the street as a sign was pulled up between two shops, and hung over the street that read, 'Welcome to Vale!"

"The Vytal festival!" Weiss said happily as she brought her hands together in front of her. "Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" **(Watching this again I have to say that voice acting was pretty bad. Still love the show, just a low point.)**

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby commented. "It's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said in a tone that showed how uncomfortable she was.

"You're not the only one." Ike added.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss said as she turned around. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There'll be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said as she led the group down the street again.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang replied.

"Quite you!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." Said the blonde.

"They smell like fish." Ruby added holding her nose.

"It was kinda your idea." Ike replied.

"I've heard that students from Vacou will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this kingdom." Weiss said self-righteously

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake corrected.

"So that's why you had that evil storm cloud!" Blue yelled out.

"I thought that was obvious." Yellow added.

"You can prove that." White answered defensively.

Ruby then said, "Woah." Halting the group. They all followed her line of sight to a store that had police tape all over it and a few detectives outside it. The group approached the store, and Ruby asked, "What happened here?"

"Robbery." One of the detectives **(Let's call him Burnie) **answered calmly. "Second dust shop this week." He then turned around and mumbled something about jungles before talking to his partner.

"Ugh, that's terrible." Yang said sympathetically.

"They left all the money again!" The second detective** (And his name shall be Joel.)** called out, catching the student's attention.

"Ya, just doesn't make a lick of sense." Burnie responded. "Who needs that much dust?"

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" Joel replied.

"You thinkin the uhh, White Fang?"

"Ya, I'm thinkin we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm, the White Fang." Wiess said as if she was getting ready for a rant. "What an awful bunch of degenerates." She was.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked with a hint of anger.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Black replied calmly.

"Misguided?" The heiress replied haughtily. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then they're VERY misguided." The girl with the bow retorted **(Awesome word by the way)**. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they'd rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm, Blake's got a point." Ruby said obviously taking Blake's side. "Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy Ike and I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?"

"Ya, he still… AT LARGE!" Ike said is a poor excuse for a scary tone, which everyone just gave blank stares at. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen."

"Alright… That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss replied, which earned dirty looks from everyone.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said siding with Blake.

Then someone from the docks yelled out, "HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" The group ran over to the railing to see a blonde monkey Faunus jump off a boat, and hang from a post by his tail. He then began to eat a banana, but his snack was interrupted by the two detectives. They yelled something at the teen, but he simply threw the peel at Burnie, and ran off. He passed the group, and the detectives chased him as they ran down the street.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes."

"Quick! We have to observe him." The heiress called out, before chasing after the money boy. Ruby and Yang began to follow her, but Blake stayed back for a moment.

"You coming?" The archer asked her.

"Oh, ya. Let's go." Blake and Ike then followed the rest of their friends down the street, and soon caught up with them. However, as Weiss rounded a corner, she ran into something causing her to fall on top of it. The Faunus didn't stop, and quickly got away from both the police and the students.

"No! He got away." White pouted.

"Uhhh… Weiss?" Yang said noticing the poor girl Weiss had tackled. Weiss then looked at the girl she was on, who gave a creepy smile back. Weiss was a little more than flustered as she got off the girl.

"Sal-u-tations!" The orange haired girl said waving at them.

"Umm, hello." Ruby responded.

"Are you… ok?" Yang asked.

"Probably not." Ike answered, which his girlfriend gave him a light punch for.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl said, still lying on the ground.

"Do you, wanna get up?" The brawler asked.

The green eyed girl thought for a second then answered with a simple yes. She then rolled onto her shoulders, and launched off the ground, causing everyone to take a step back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"Ike."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, which her partner hit her for. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny retorted in the same tone she had had for the entire conversation.

"You already said that." Weiss corrected.

"So I did!" The orange haired girl said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." White said as she turned around.

"Take care friend." Red called back.

The group started walking back down the street as Yang said, "She was… weird."

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked to nobody in particular.

"You just have to keep calling him names don't you?" The only male said.

Suddenly Penny appeared back in front of them, causing Weiss to question how she had got there. "What did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized.

"No not you." Penny said as she walked past everyone until she got to Ruby. "You."

"Me? I don't know, I, uhh… I.."

"Friend?" Ike answered for her.

"Yes!" Penny said as she leaned closer and closer to the scythe wielder. "Am I really your friend?"

"Ummm…" Ruby said as she looked to the rest of the group, who we're all mouthing no. "Ya, sure. Why not." This caused everyone to fall over, defeated.

"SEN-SATIONAL!" The weird girl yell as she threw her hands in the air. She then started listing off the things that they could do together, while Ruby asked Weiss.

"Is this what it was like when you first met me?"

"No, she seems far more coordinated."

"DOES NOT!" Red said defending herself.

"She hasn't blown up yet." Blue said smugly.

The conversation then turned to why Penny was there, which they found out she was there to fight because she was, 'combat ready.'

"Wait, so does that mean you know that monkey tail… rapscallion?" The White Fang hating girl asked the world's strangest girl, but that last world only seemed to anger Blake.

"The who?"

"The Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said holding up a poorly drawn picture, which pushed Blake over the edge.

"Why do you keep saying that?! Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" This triggered another argument between Black and White, which the remaining three chose to stay out of.

"Uhh… I think we should probably go." Yellow said to the other two students.

"Go where?" Penny asked.

"Back to Beacon." Ike answered. "Hopefully they'll stop by the time we get there." He then turned to Penny and said, "It's been nice to meet you, but we have to leave. Hopefully we will see each other soon." He then walked over to the arguing students, and began to drag them away as Penny yelled out her goodbyes.

Unfortunately, Ike was far from correct with that statement as the argument went far into the night.

**I think we all know where this is going, but how will Ike be tried in? Who knows? Not me that's for sure. Anyways, I still need a good look for Eisenhower as well as a weapon, so make sure to pm me that. Remember, he's meant to be like 30 years-old. Well today is my day off from work so I'm going to go relax. Have a good day everyone and don't forget to pm and leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Past Problems

**Hello everyone! How are you guys today? I've been better, but those are personal reasons. Sorry it took this long to get this chapter out, but that's due to two reason. 1: This is a somewhat long one. I supposed around 5000 words is average for me now though. 2: Some friends from out of town came to visit so I haven't been able to write. Just as a fair waning the next chapters will take longer to write, because school starts on Tuesday for me, so I'll write when I can. There's more importrant stuff at the bottom, so be sure to read that. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Ike was laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to the argument between Blake and Weiss. The argument over Faunus and the White Fang hadn't stopped for a second. Even at dinner the pair was at each other's throats, and nobody knew how to stop them. Team JNPR decided that this was an issue they didn't need to be part of, and had already left to go into Vale. The rest of them all just sat, listening to the two. Eventually Ike had had enough and sat up in his bed. He got up from his bed, and walked over to his girlfriend. Ruby was doing the same thing he was only moments ago. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and said, "I'm gonna go for a quick walk. Okay?"

Ruby sighed and replied. "Alright, don't take too long and be safe."

"I will be." Blue said as he retrieved his weapon, and walked out the door. To be completely honest, he had no clue where he was going. He just didn't want to be there anymore. He walked down the hallways, only trying to think of why Blake would be so upset about the whole Faunus thing. "Could she be a Faunus? No, that's crazy. She doesn't have any animal appendages. Maybe she's just a strong activist against racism? I suppose I'm not too far from that. I did kick the crap out of CRDL for picking on that one girl. I never did get her name though. I really need to stop talking to myself mentally. I do this way too often for it to be sane." Ike then looked around, and noticed that he was right behind the statue in front of Beacon. "Ya, I need to stop talking to myself." Ike looked up at the statue. "It's sad, but I don't even know who this is. I'm sure he'd know where to go from here though." Ike sat down on the bench by the statue, sighed, and looked up at the night sky. It looked a lot like the night he first kissed Ruby. He smiled at the memory of that spectacular night. His peaceful state was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking as they got closer. He got up and peeked around the statue, so see Blake standing in front of it. She pulled on the ends of her bow, and revealed that she had cat ears. "And my first theory was right." The Faunus girl wiped away a tear from her eye as Ike stepped out from his corner.

"You know you didn't have to hide it from us." Blake's eyes filled with fear as she recognized the voice of her friend.

"Ike… I can… uh.." The archer smiled as she couldn't find the words. "I didn't want anyone to think less of me." Black admitted as she hung her head down in defeat. A few tears started to escape from her eyes

Ike walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Nobody would've thought less of you. Just look what I did to Cardin." Blake let out a small laugh as she remembered the three teens trying to pull their leader from a wall. "So why are you out here?"

"I'd rather not say."

Ike pulled away from the girl, and looked straight into her eyes. "Blake, no matter what you say, nothing will change."

"I know that, but it's about my past."

"Nobody cares about your past." This sparked a bit of hope in the girl. "I should know that better than anyone. Everyone will see you for who you are now, not for who you were."

"I suppose your right." The girl with cat ears admitted. She then told him what had happened ever sense he had walked out of the room. "And then I ran here, and you came around from the statue."

"So you were a member of the White Fang?" Blue asked.

"Yes, when I was younger. I'll explain everything tomorrow, it's just been a really long day."

"I understand. Now let's go back to the room." Ike started to walk back towards the building, but Blake didn't move.

"I don't think I can."

Ike turned around, but stayed where he was. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to them yet." Blake confessed.

"Well where are you going to go then?"

"She can stay with me." A voice said from above the two. They both looked up to see the monkey Faunus from the ship. He sounded a lot like Michael did, but there were a few differences. "I did think she'd look better without the bow." He then dropped from his perch on the building, and landed between the two. Ike pushed aura into his eyes, Ozpin's technique that he named sniper vision. The new arrival shone a bright blue.

"You knew all along?" The students of Beacon asked.

"Sure did. As soon as I passed her on the street I could see right through the whole bow disguise thing."

"Well, I guess it didn't quite hide you well enough." Ike commented.

"Nope, so what do you say? You coming with me?" The half monkey asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice, but first what's your name?" Blake asked.

"I'm Sun. Sun Wukong." He answered with a smile. "And you're Blake, but I didn't catch a last name."

"It's Belladonna. How'd you know my name?"

"I overheard you telling it to that orange haired girl." Sun then turned to Ike. "And your Ike insert last name here."

The archer chuckled at the joke, and replied, "Mers, my last name is Mers."

"Well it's nice to meet you. You ready to go, Blake?"

"Ya, but I need Gambol Shroud." Blake said.

"You need what?" Wukong asked confused.

"It's her weapon. Where is it?" Ike asked.

"In the room, but someone might still be up, so can you go get it for me?"

"Ya, I will. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ike walked back into the building leaving the Faunus pair outside."

Ike silently opened the door, to see everyone was soundly asleep. "This'll be easy." The only student awake thought to himself. He tiptoed over to Blake's bunk, when he retrieved Gambol Shroud from under the bed. He quickly turned around, but in his haste he kicked the bookcase between the set of bunks. This caused a loud thud, which woke up Ruby. The archer jumped around on one foot, as he held the other in pain, muffling a cry of pain. Red wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.

"Ike? Why do you have Blake's weapon?" Ike thought on his feet or foot that is. Horribly.

"Uhh… Um…" He stammered. He then popped up in front of Ruby and moved his hands in circles. "This is all just a dream. You are very sleepy." Ruby stared blankly at her boyfriend, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Whatever." The young girl fell back asleep soon after. Blue wiped away an invisible drop of sweat and snuck back out of the room. He then cautiously walked back to the Faunus who were just having awkward small talk.

"Here it is." Ike said as he held out Gambol Shroud.

"Thanks Ike, and please leave tonight between us." Blake asked.

"Of course. Please be safe."

"Don't worry about her, she has me." Sun said proudly.

"Ya, that's what I'm worried about. Anyways, good luck." Mers then turned and walked back towards his dorm as the monkey Faunus yelled about how much of a capable fighter he was.

The next morning Ike woke up before everyone, and looked over at Blake's bed, which was still empty. "How long are you going to be gone?" Blue thought to himself. Ruby woke up soon afterwards, and gave out a small yawn as she stretched out. She too looked over to her teammate's bed to see her gone. She instantly frowned and looked sadder than she ever had. "What's wrong?" Ike asked pretending to not know what had happened the other night.

"It's just that…" Ruby then explained what had happened, but he already knew the entire story.

When she finished her boyfriend gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon. We could always go look for her too."

"Ya, I guess. I just hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she will be." The archer said reassuringly.

"Hey, did you wake me up last night." Ike's eyes instantly widened as he gave out a not so convincing no.

-Two Days Later-

The search party had decided to split up. Ike went by himself as Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walked together. The plan was that they would soon split apart though. Ike walked down the street, trying to find the address of the shop he was meant to meet Blake and Sun. "She said it was a coffee shop right?" The teen thought to himself. He then realized he was completely lost, and got a higher vantage point. He jumped on top of the tallest building he could and scanned the city. "This is pointless, there's no way I'll be able to see her. Oh wait, Ozpin's trick!" Ike activated his sniper vision and rescanned the city. He saw a lot of white and a few pieces of red. He saw that team RWY and meet up with Penny, and eventually found Belladonna and Wukong sitting on the balcony of a building. "There they are." Ike pushed off the side of the building, and rocketed towards the shop the pair were sitting out. Only he was going was too fast. "HELP!" He called out as he approached the Faunus.

"I got ya!" Sun called out as he dropped the cup he was holding with his tail." He then did a handstand on the table and caught the human rocket with his tail.

"Thanks." Ike said as he was lowered back to the ground. "Now then, we're here for a reason." The two then turned their attention to the former member of the White Fang.

"Yes, so as you may or may not know I was a member of the White Fang." This shocking news made Sun chock on the tea in his mouth.

"Wait a minute. You were a member of the White Fang?" The blond asked.

"She sure was." Ike commented as he rocked his chair onto its back two legs.

"I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Black added. **(I'm not writing this back story. We know what happened. She used to be a member, until they turned violent so on and so forth.) **"So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." She added a twitch of her cat ears for added effect.

"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

"Nobody but me." Blue answered as he rocked back and forth by pushing his foot on the table.

"I plan on telling everyone, but I'm just not ready yet." Black added.

"Well, let's take a walk, and see where it goes." Ike said as he stood up, knocking his chair over. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Ya, that seems like a good idea." The monkey said as he put the money down for the drinks. The trio then walked down the street coming up with ideas on what to do, but nothing was any good.

"So, what's the plan? We've been at this forever." Sun wined.

"I still don't think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Blake said trying to find answers.

"But what if they're planning something big?" Ike asked.

"Well the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there. Right?" Sun said very confusingly.

"The only thing is I have no idea where that would be." The half cat said poking a giant hole in the plan.

"There are ports everywhere though. Maybe one of them is unloading dust?" Ike said attempting to patch the hole.

"While I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Wukong added.

"How huge?" The girl asked.

"HUGE." The blonde responded. "Big Schnee company freighter."

"And you're sure about this?" The archer asked.

"As sure as I am that I have a tail." He answered twirling his tail.

"Sounds like a plan then." Ike said happily.

"Lead the way." Blake said as her Faunus friend began walking down the street.

-Later that Day-

The trio finally arrived at the docks as the sun was setting, but nothing was happening. They decided it would be best to have a higher vantage point, so the only full blooded human propelled his commands onto the roof of a building with his feet. He himself then jumped up to the top with them. The three waited for a while, until the two male members got bored. "Well, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when something happens." Ike said as he pulled out a pillow and a blanket from nowhere. Sun was surprised that he could be so relaxed, while Blake was too focused to care. The monkey Faunus left shortly after to go 'buy' some food, and yet again his cat eared friend was too focused to care. The archer was sleeping at that point, so his opinion didn't matter. Wukong returned shortly after the moon had risen, and chatted with Blake. Ike was still sound asleep. His slumber was soon interrupted by the sound of a bullhead flying overhead. Ike sprang to life and got in a fighting stance as he said, "Who's there?"

"Get down!" Blake hissed. **(Ha get it hissed? Ya that was horrible. Sorry.) **Ike then dove back to the ground and crawled up next to the Faunus pair.

"I told you to wake me up if something happened."

"This is the first thing that happened other than me stealing food." The blonde said.

"So you did steal it!" Blake accused.

"Weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun responded, which earned his dirty stares. "Ok, too soon."

The plane soon landed and men with matching uniforms all stepped out. "Oh, no." said Black.

"Is that them?" Wukong asked.

"Yep, look at the emblem on their backs." Ike pointed out.

Blake continued to give a disappointed look as she watched her former commands get to work. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

"HEY, WHAT's THE HOLD UP!?" A voice called out from below.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Blue asked himself. Then a man he recognized stepped out of the bullhead and began giving orders. Torchwick.

"This isn't right." Black said as she got up. "The White Fang would never work with a human."

"Ya, and I doubt Torchwick is the nicest person to work with." The archer added. Blake then drew her blade and began walking towards the edge. "WAIT, STOP!" he called out, but his cries fell upon deaf ears as she jumped from the edge and charged at the leader.

"Dammit!" Sun said as he punched the roof. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Just be patient. I'm sure she has a plan." Blake snuck up behind Torchwick, and held her blade to his throat. The White Fang members all drew they're weapons, but as she pulled off her bow they all lowered them. Blake and Torchwick were having a short conversation, until two more bullheads flew in. While she was distracted Roman moved his cane next to her feet. "Uhh ohh."

"What?" The Faunus asked Ike. Then there was an explosion, which sent Blake flying back, and created a giant cloud of smoke. "She's gonna need help." Sun said as Roman fired rocket after rocket.

"Way head of ya." The archer said as he drew back his bow. "I'll cover you from a distance, just go down there and start fighting." He ordered. Sun wasted no time jumping down from the perch and running over to where Roman was. As the ninja cat disappeared in the crates, the other Faunus positioned himself on a crate right above Torchwick. As the criminal walked past, Sun dropped a banana peel on his head. This made Ike laugh a bit, and say "Classic." He then released a lightning arrow at the feet of a few White Fang members, which paralyzed them for the time being. "Just don't shoot to kill." Ike thought. His male partner jumped off the crate he was on and landed on the bowler hat wearing fiend's face, rolling and flipping as he landed. That's when the doors opened on one of the bullheads, and White Fang members began piling out. Sun began to take the fight more seriously as he punched and kicked his way through his enemies, as Ike supported him with a combination of lightning and ice arrows. Wukong eventually spun and popped out a bo staff from nowhere. He then connected said staff to the chest of a White Fang member. As the blond Faunus slammed his staff on the ground, one White Fang member came from behind him ready to deliver a decisive blow. Before his weapon came down, an ice arrow hit his chest turning him into an ice cube. The teen on the ground then spun and smashed through the ice sending the cult member flying. A few more members attempted attacking, but were quickly dispatched by the pair. As the last enemy was sent sailing at Roman, the crook raised his weapon ready to fire. Which he did. Sun countered by spinning his staff, canceling out the effect of the shot. Ike then launched an arrow at Torchwick, aimed to get stuck in his shoulder. The ringleader turned his attention to the arrow, and smacked it out of the air with a smile. Blake then appeared from nowhere and rushed the cane wielder. She slashed at the man, however he easily blocked all of her strikes. The archer attempted to line up a shot, but Black was always in the way. "Dammit!" He cursed as he lowered his bow. Eventually Torchwick landed a few blows on the female Faunus, and knocked her to the ground. Before any more damage could be done the staff wielder came to the rescue with a flying kick. Ike was tore at this moment whether he should leave his post and help, or stay in case of reinforcements. He watched onward as Sun's staff turned into a pair of nunchucks that also fired shotgun shells. Even as fast as the weapons were spun and fired Roman was able to block the blows. His guard was eventually broke though, and Blake capitalized on it. She came flying in and sliced across the criminal's chest sending him flying backwards. He got back up and fired at the cables holding up a crate dropping it. It was sure to smash the pair on the ground, but Ike notched an arrow. Time seemed to slow as he made the decision if he should fire or not.

"It's not safe, they'll move out of the way." On part of his head thought.

"But what if they don't? They'll die when you could've saved them. It's worth the chance." The other part thought.

"Why are we helping them at all?" Dark Ike said.

"I thought you were gone?" Ike asked his inner conscious.

"Put to rest, but not gone." It replied.

Ike made his decision, raised his bow, and fired. The arrow connected with the crate causing a major explosion that decimated the crate and the area around it. The light off of the explosion made him shield his eyes, but once it was gone he looked back to see the damage done. The explosion tore the crate to pieces and made a giant crater in the ground. All three on the ground had been sent flying different direction, but Torchwick was quicker to get back up than the other two. "So that's what volatile demolition dust can do." The person who just launched a bomb thought to himself. As Sun was ready to get back up Roman was already waiting for him. Cane pointed directly at him. Ike reached for another arrow, but when he only grasped air. He realized he was out of arrows. "Shit." That was the only word that ran though his mind as he waited to see the staff wielder be blown to bits. A voiced stopped this from happening though. "HEY!" Ike looked over to see Ruby standing there with Crescent Rose at her side. Penny soon walked up behind her and distracted her for a moment. That's all the man with the cane needed. He raised his weapon and fired too fast for Ike to say anything. The girl was sent flying backwards from the explosion. Ike launched himself up to where his girlfriend was and helped her sit up.

"You ok?" He asked worried.

"Ya, I'll be fine. But I think I have to sit this one out." She replied.

"You do. Just sit here and rest. I got this." Before she could object the tang wielder changed his weapon into Ichor and Nero. Rage began to fill his body as he looked downward at Torchwick. However, this rage was different. He felt stronger than ever, but he was still in control.

"Put to rest, but not gone." Those were the words that rang in his head. Someone walked up next to him. He looked over to see Penny right next to him. They gave a small nod to each other before Ike jumped from the building and an assortment of blades appeared from Penny's back.

The pissed off teen landed and charged directly at Torchwick. He fired a shot from his cane at Ike, which the teen sliced in half triggering the explosive, stopping him where he stood. The goon laughed manically, but stopped abruptly as he looked at what stood before him. The blue haired teen stood in the fire of the shot and slowly raised his head. He gave a death glare at the man and said, "Today you fucked with the wrong people." **(If a PG-13 movie can say it so can a T rated fan fic. Also, I'm sure you guys can picture what's happening right now. It's pretty unoriginal.) **Mers continued his charge as he dodged the rockets begin launched by his enemy. The Faunus pair looked onwards but decided it would be best to stay out of it, figuring they'd only get in the way.

More White Fang members spawned from nowhere and continued their assault. The first man opened fire with a rifle, but hit bullets were blocked by Ike as he pressed onwards. He kicked the man in the stomach with his super charged feet, and sent him flying into his comrades. As the group struggled t get back up the boss made his move. Torchwick lifted his cane and fired another shot at the seemingly invincible teen. Ike rolled to the left and quickened his pace. Another shot was launched at Ike, but this time he dove over it. As the projectile flew under him he grabbed it in the air, and threw it at an incoming bullhead. **(I assumed that Roman's projectiles don't explode unless the front bit makes contact, so ya he didn't touch the front bit. I think that's how rpgs work but I could be wrong. Feel free to correct me if I am.) **He rolled as he landed and listened to the sweet sound of the plane exploding behind him. He finally reached the man and swung Nero downwards at him. Torchwick raised his cane horizontally to block the strike, but didn't account for the amount of power the teen had behind him. As the weapons made contact the older man was forced down onto one knee as he tried to push back. "Told ya you did something wrong." Ike said with a smile and he kicked the man in the face sending him flying backwards.

Blue was soon surrounded by White Fang members as Torchwick climbed onto one of the few remaining bullheads. That's when some assistance arrived in the shape of a circle of swords demolishing the Faunus. Ike looked over to see Penny retrieving her swords. He gave her a small smile of appreciation until he ran after the plane taking off. He jumped as high in the air as he could and stuck his blades into its haul. That's when the door opened and Torchwick looked over at Ike hanging on. "Not again." Ike thought as Roman kicked him off the plane and into the water below. Thankfully Blue had a death grip on him weapons.

Ike pulled himself back to shore as shook the water out of his hair. He was then tackled by Ruby and one of her death hugs. "What did I say about doing stupid things?" She half scolded.

"That I shouldn't do them?" Ike said remember when he had woken up from him coma.

"Yes! You almost got yourself killed. Again."

"Don't worry I'm fine. See?" He responded with a thumbs up.

"You've been around Jaune too much." Red said as she gave him a quick kiss. "Now come on, we're gonna go talk to Blake."

"Alright then."

"By the way, how did you get here so quickly?" The scythe wielder asked.

"I'm sure that'll be explain here in a second." Her boyfriend answered.

As the pair walked up to the rest of their friends plenty of questions were being thrown around. Eventually Blake saw the need for order and said, "Let me just explain what happened. The night I ran away from you guys, I told Ike everything that had happened. He was the first to see me with my bow. That's when Sun showed up, and I stayed with him for this time. Eventually Ike met up with us and I told him all about my affiliation with the White Fang. Then we had the idea to come here to prove the White Fang weren't behind the dust robberies." Sun then stopped her by clearing his throat loudly. "Sorry, that was Sun's idea. Anyways, then we came here and fought Torchwick and the White Fang. Then you guys showed up."

"Do you care to explain your affiliation with the White Fang?" Weiss asked angrily.

"I will later, when we aren't in public. Just know that I'm no longer a part of that organization."

"Wait, so you knew the entire time?" Ruby asked Ike.

"Uhh… Yes?" He answered. "But I did it, because it was Blake's wish. She was going through a tough time and I didn't want to make it harder."

"Hmmm, I guess you're off the hook." Ruby said somewhat detective like. Ike breathed a sigh of relief, then Ruby said, "This time."

"I can't thank you enough for that." Black said to Blue, to which he simply gave a smile back.

"But you aren't" White said not changing her tone. "Do you have any idea long we've been searching for you!?" The cat eared girl said nothing in response. "12 hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that 12 hours I have decided…. I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I haven't been sense I was younger…" Then Weiss cut her off.

"Ubababababup. I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up… You'll come to your teammates. And I mean all of them, not just Ike. And don't go to some…" She then looked at Wukong. "Someone else."

Blake wiped away another tear and said, "Of course."

"Ya team RWJNPRBY plus Ike is back together!" Ruby called out.

"You seriously can't put an I at the end?" The archer asked.

"Nope." His girlfriend replied popping the P.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." Weiss said pointing at teen with a tail, who laughed nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked. That's when Ike's scroll made a 'Ping' sound signaling he had a new message.

Blue pulled out the device and said, "Blake and I have to do something before we worried about her first."

"And what would that be?" Yang asked.

"Ozpin wants to see us both as soon as we get back to Beacon."

* * *

**Well this chapter opened up an idea for another fan fiction, but that won't be started until this one is over with. Anyways, Don't forget I still need a design for Eisenhower if you have an idea. I can always throw something out there, but it won't be that great. That's about all i have to say so don't forget to review and PM me, cause I love it when you guys do that. Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Rising

**Ahh, back to nice and short chapters. You guys probably hate is, but its easier for me. I don't think this is a great chapter, but a new chapter is long overdue. I've been super busy and writing in my free time, so this is what all those days have done for me. School really sucks, but that's not new. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

"Mr. Mers." The silver haired man said as he walked into the room. "I know it's been a long day, so I'll make this brief."

"Very well." Was the student's reply.

"You've said that you've had training in a rather unpleasant area of life. Care to elaborate more on that?"

"There's not much else to say. Just got caught up with a bad organization." Ike answered.

"I see, and could it be possible you might've angered more than a few people along the way?" Ozpin asked, almost seeming like he knew more than what he let on.

"I suppose, but everyone makes enemies along the way."

"Mr. Mers, please don't sidestep the real reason behind this. We know about your plan. We understand that you want to destroy your former allies."

Mr. Mers sighed and lowered his head. "Yes, that's what I'm planning. I'm assuming you know about everyone else's involvement in said plan. While I understand that this might make you upset that students are doing something dangerous, please know that they aren't responsible for this. I take full blame for any punishment."

"I think you misunderstood me. I do not wish to hinder you from what you are doing. I wish to help."

"What?"

"You are going to take down a criminal organization, and not only does that increase Beacon's reputation it also protects the citizens of Vale. So I will give any resources you may see that are needed."

The archer was completely stunned. He was expecting to be chewed out for all the damage he had caused, but instead he was being rewarded. "While I appreciate the offer, I don't want to use any of your resources. This is my fight and not Beacon's. I didn't even want to drag teams RWBY and JNPR into all of this, but they didn't give me an option."

"Very well." The headmaster said as he stood up. "Don't hesitate to come to me for help." The man then placed his hand on the table. "However, before we leave I think you should have these." He lifted his hand to expose different types of dust.

"What're these?"

"Extremely volatile dust. I saw how you used you explosive arrow, and it's obvious that wasn't regular dust. These are the best we can offer, so use them well." He then turned and began to walk out the door. "And I believe a rather special date is approaching." Ike thought as hard as he could, before realizing he had almost forgotten about his own birthday. He doubted Ruby would've forgotten though.

"Thank you." Ike said as the door closed behind the headmaster. He then looked down at the dust that lay in front of him. There was enough for 2 ice arrows, a fire one, another demolition, 3 lightning, a healing arrow, and 2 water arrows. He chuckled slightly at the thought of an arrow that could heal a person, but figured that'd be the best way to use them. He picked up the vials and walked out the door, latching it behind him. He passed Blake as she was walking towards the room he had just left. She looked just as calm as ever, but he could see a small bit of nervousness inside her. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." He said reassuringly, but didn't get a response.

He returned to his room and was glad to see everyone asleep. The blue haired teen carefully placed the vials of dust in his closet and took a shower. The feeling of the soothing water rushing over him was a welcome one. He placed his head against the wall and let out a long a steady breath. "Well, now I need to think what to do for my birthday." He eventually turned off the water and stepped out. Ike put on a pair of sweatpants and collapsed into his bed. Sleep came to him almost immediately. However, he wasn't fortunate enough to have his sleep be relaxing.

Ike sat up and looked around him. It was far too dark to be able to see anything, but he could feel the ground below him was hard. He touched the ground with his hand, and instantly realized that it was covered in snow. He then pushed through that layer of snow to feel the grass below him. "How can I be in the snow? It's not even winter. And I'm sure I would've realized if someone had kidnapped me. That must mean that this is…. Oh no." Ike turned to see a light in the darkness. It was him. "Why am I here again?" Ike asked his light side.

"I've brought you here, because I need to give you a word of warning."

"Alright, but could you make it so I can see?"

"No." His bright side answered.

"Why not, I thought dark me wasn't here anymore."

"As he told you, he's simply asleep. I couldn't destroy him completely without killing you."

"So we're…" Blue said trailing off.

"Yes, we're in his domain. This is the only part of your head he can still control. Now, I need to let you know dark you will be back, and this time I won't be able to help you."

"Why not?"

"He'll be far too strong for me. You will need to fight for your own survival. It's your mind, don't let him take it." And with that the troubled teen sat up in his bed in a cold sweat.

"Morning." His girlfriend practically sang as she skipped over to him. That's when she saw how horrible he looked. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He replied, but he didn't seem like he was fully there.

"Are you sure? You looked really freaked out."

"I'll be okay. Like I said it was just a dream." He lied again. He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get changed into his uniform. His mind was elsewhere though, as he couldn't help but think about the warning he was given. "I was trapped in my head for weeks last time, and only got out because of my good side. What'll he be capable of doing this time? Then again I'm aware of him now, and won't be in a coma already. I suppose I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it."

He walked out of the bathroom and gathered his notebooks. "Hey Ike?" Ruby asked.

"Ya?"

"What'd Ozpin want last night?"

"He wanted to offer his help in taking down Victor." Ike answered.

"Awesome! Now we have the full power of Beacon behind us!"

"I turned him down." He commented quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ruby yelled waking everyone up.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ozpin offered his help with the whole Victor thing, but Ike turned him down."

"Why'd you do that?" Yang asked.

"It's not Beacon's fight." He responded as he sharpened his blades. "It's not even your fight. You simply wouldn't let me go in alone."

"But he offered his help!" Yang said getting angry.

"He's right." Weiss said being the voice of reason.

"WHAT!?" The sisters yelled together.

"We shouldn't drag everyone into this." Ren added. "Ike's correct in saying that this isn't our fight either, but none of us could live with ourselves if something bad happened to him."

"We can do this just fine by ourselves." The archer said as he stood up. "End of discussion. Before I forget, Ruby would you mind making some custom arrows for me?"

"Not at all. What kind of arrows?"

"There's special dust Ozpin gave me in my closet. Be careful, because they're all extremely volatile, meaning it's some of the most dangerous dust in the world but it's strong. I need them put into arrows." He answered.

"If it's that dangerous I should probably come with, seeing as I am a dust expert." White added confidently.

"That's a pretty good idea, I don't want Ruby blowing herself up." The archer answered. "Well, I'm heading to class, because we have about ten minutes before it starts." He then quickly left the room, and listened to the sound of everyone inside panicking.

Ike sat down in Professor Port's class, and waited for the bell to chime. Eventually he had everything out on his desk, and looked back at the clock to see there was about a minute left before class started. That soon changed to 30 seconds. Then 20. Once the clock his the 10 second marker, Blue began to count down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." As soon as he said the last number his eight friends burst through the door, and collapsed over each other. The bell chimed shortly after as they all got back up and fixed their clothing. "Nice of you to show up." He said smugly to his girlfriend.

"You know, it would've been nice for a longer warning than 10 minutes." She replied.

"Ya, I know. I just wanted everyone to have to fight for the bathroom. Who won by the way?"

"Weiss. She froze everyone else." Ike looked over to see the only person in the group to be actually dressed correctly. Everyone else had bedhead and a hastily put on uniform.

"That doesn't really surprise me."

"It shouldn't. I'm going to take a nap though so wake me up at the end of class?"

"Will do." The early riser said with a salute before the younger girl closed her eyes. He then tried to find something to preoccupy himself with. "Why do I even bring stuff to this class? All Port ever does is talk about his childhood, and Weiss is the only person who listens." He started trying to brainstorm what to do about his upcoming birthday. While many people thought it was odd Ike worried about becoming another year older, he figured it was perfectly reasonable. As a child, the Mers family didn't have much money, so they never celebrated birthdays. This pattern continued well throughout the years the two brothers lived by themselves, and to the point where Ike simply didn't want people to make a big deal about the event. This meant that the teen always preferred the feeling he got making someone happy, instead of getting a material object. Plus, Ike never really enjoyed people revolving an entire day around him. **(This bit actually came from my life. While I was never underprivileged, but I hate people making a big deal out of my birthday. It makes me uncomfortable t be the center of attention for an entire day. I'm sure some of you understand this, while other probably think I'm just insane. I really hope this makes sense.) **The main issue at this point was getting everyone else to not celebrate along with him. And that was a task in it of itself. With the eccentric friends he had, there would be no way he would be able to talk them out of it, so he decided to simply cash in one of his favors.

"Hey Blake." He whispered to the bored looking girl.

"Yes?"

"You wanna help me hide Wednesday?"

"Why would I do that, and why do you need to hide?" She asked.

"One, you owe me a favor. Two, I'll explain that when you find us a good tree to hide in."

"You know, that was a horrible hidden joke."

"Ya, but will you help me?" Blue asked trying to replicate Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose I don't have a choice." Ike silently celebrated and threw a few fist pumps in the air.

-Wednesday-

It was the day Ike was fearing would come. His birthday. And Ruby hadn't forgotten, and let just about everyone else know. Only Ike had a plan. He woke up around five in the morning. Red had already woken him up at midnight to tell him happy birthday, before they both fell back asleep in seconds. He cautiously stepped around the room, and gathered his clothes and a bottle of water before he woke up Blake.

"Ike?" She asked groggily. "Why are you waking me up at 5?"

"Good morning to you too, but we have to hide before Ruby wakes up so let's go."

"You mean you have to hide. I already know that you don't want to celebrate your birthday, and I don't really blame you. However, there's no reason for me to sit in one spot for the entire day."

"Fair enough. Just go get changed and we can go."

"No need to. I'm going to show you where to hide and then go back to sleep. Let's go." Before Ike could protest anything the Faunus had already walked out the door. The male teen jogged to catch back up and eventually did. He tired making conversation, but Black simply shot him down before any conversation could really happen. She was simply too tired to actually say anything. Eventually they got outside, and Blake pointed to a giant tree. "Just jump up there."

"That's it? I thought you had like a network of underground passages or something." Blue said dumbfounded.

"Nope. You did tell me to find a good tree to hide in so I did."

"It was a joke."

"Well next time you might think of the consequences of saying something so idiotic." The black haired girl then turned and walked away. "Good luck." She called out before entering Beacon once more.

"Of all the idiotic places to hide." Ike mumbled to himself, before he launched himself to the lowest branch. He began to slowly make his way up the tree, until he found a decent sized limb to sleep on. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the same void as before, only this time there was no light in the dark. "Hello?" the teen called out.

"Hi." An evil voice responded. The voice of his inner enemy.

"Why am I here?" Real Ike asked.

"I simply thought it'd be nice to introduce myself. I never did tell you my name when you first arrived." The voice said.

"You're me so wouldn't you be Ike?"

"Yes, but I'm another side of you. Think of me as an evil twin brother in your head. I named myself Vesh."

"Any last name Vesh?" Ike asked the voice that had yet to show itself.

"I told you I'm practically your brother, so my last name would still be Mers."

"Very well, only know that you won't be able to take over my body. I know your plans and will stop them."

"Let's just see where the chips fall shall we?" Vesh said as his voice got more and more distant, before it was completely gone. The archer sat in silence for a few moments before the feeling of wind rushing past his face woke him up.

The hidden teen opened his eyes to find himself plummeting.

**CLIFFHANGER! Ehh not really, but its the best you'll get. I named Vesh from a random name generator, and I just got sick of calling him Dark Ike. It annoyed me so much. In other news, I do have an idea for Eisenhower, but I think you guys could do better, so make sure to send in a design. Soccer has started, so these chapters will slow down even more than they are, but I will still post. That's about it for news, so make sure to send me a pm and leave a review. I'll see everyone next time :D**


End file.
